Spider-Man: Ultimate Avenger
by ThatOneGirl32
Summary: What happens when Peter Parker takes the call to become an Avenger? And how will he try to cope with the newfound feelings he has for one of his teammates? On top of that, there's school, work, and the occasional saving the world. -My ideas on what will happen in season 3 of Ultimate Spider-Man- Rating may change in later chapters.
1. The Avenging Spider-Man, Part 1

**Hey everybody! I just wanted to say, I'm really nervous about this, haha. This is my very first fanfiction ever, so I decided to make it about my favourite superhero, Spider-Man :) This fanfic uses stories and characters from the Ultimate Spider-Man & Avengers Assemble show. I'll also be adding some characters from comic canon as well. This is basically what I think will happen in season 3 of the show, so I'll be posting the chapters in "episodes" which will take place over 2-4 chapters. So here's the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Hello...? Earth to Spidey..." Iron Man gestures, waving his hand in front of Spider-Man's face.

_Okay Peter. I know what you can do this. Just say yes! _Peter thinks. _But I can't. The truth is, I want to... but at the same time, I don't. Well, I mean, it's not that I don't, I just have a team of my own right now and joining the Avengers would mean I would need to leave my team and join that team but my friends are awesome and the Avengers are awesome too! Geez. That was a long run-on sentence, wasn't it? I should say yes. I should say no. I should stop talking to myself._

"Is the Man of Spiders well?" Thor asks, tilting his head slightly.

Captain America walks in between Iron Man and Spider-Man and puts his hand on the masked teens' shoulder. "How about we just give him some space? Give him some time to process this. It is a huge decision, after all." Captain America says, with a smile.

"God bless America..." Peter whispers with a relief.

"What was that, son?"

"U-Uh, thanks sir!" Peter stutters. "Don't worry; I'll have an answer for you by tonight!" He turns and salutes.

"Uhh... okay. Thank you, Spider-Man," Captain America says, puzzled. "By the way, you salute with your right hand, not your left." The three Avengers walk out of the room, leaving Peter to drown in his embarrassment.

"Saluting?! Ugh, why did I do that?! I'm such an idiot!**" ** Peter says, slapping himself upside the head.

Peter buries his face in his hands when he hears four figures walk into the room.

"Hey Pete, what happened? Why were the Avengers here?" asks Luke, followed by his four other friends.

_I can't believe I just embarrassed myself in front of the Avengers! _Peter thinks._ Ugh, I bet Captain America thinks I'm a total spaz. Heh, spaz. That's such a weird word. Spaz. Spaz. Spa-_

"Peter, are you even listening?" Ava's voice snaps Peter back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, totally! Sorry, I'm just kinda... stressed, I guess. Hehe, rhyme."

"Why? What did the Avengers say?" Danny asks.

"Well... they sorta kinda asked me to be on their team." Peter shrugs. "But-"

"Really? They asked _you _to be on their team?" Sam replies, shocked.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to sound so surprised."

"As your handsome team leader was saying _before _he was so rudely interrupted-" he glares at Sam. "-The Avengers asked me to be on their team. But I don't know what to say! I don't want to leave you guys! But it's the Avengers! You can't say no to the Avengers! Uugh! This is going to kill me!" Peter sprawls out on the table, clearly exasperated.

"Why don't you just be on both teams?"

The four teens stare at Sam.

"Well, it works for Wolverine! He's on like, twenty teams."

They continue to stare at him.

"Okay, I don't think my idea was _that_ bad. You can stop staring at me now." Sam exclaims with an annoyed look on his face.

"No, Sam, your idea was great! It's just... I think that's the first intelligent idea you've ever had!" Peter exclaims, his mouth agape.

"Shut it, webhead." Sam rolls his eyes.

The five teens laugh.

"I don't want to leave you guys..." Peter whispers to himself, staring at his friends.

* * *

"So, what did you say?"

"Well, Nick, I-"

Director Fury shoots Peter a glare.

Peter clears his throat. "Well, _Director Fury, _I don't know yet. Sam told me to just stay on this team and join that one. Do a double team kinda thing, y'know? Like Wolverine. He's on eight teams. But I think it would be too stressful for me. I've got school, and exams are coming up, plus I want to get a job to earn some extra money... I don't think being on two superhero teams would help." Peter explains, scratching the back of his head. "Plus, y'know, teenage hormones and stuff."

"Hmm. Well, kid, if it were up to me, I'd tell you to join the Avengers. You've earned it. You've grown so much from when I first recruited you. Although you kids have caused a lot of property damage, made some reckless decisions, disobeyed my orders, and-" Nick starts.

"I get it, Fury."

"-You've done well, kid. But remember, this is up to you. You choose what you like best." Fury finishes.

Peter feels all warm inside. "Aww, shucks! Thanks Nick, I didn't know you could be so sweet under that gruff exterior." He extends his arms for a hug.

"No."

"Yeah, yeah... I get it." Peter grins.

* * *

"Ahh, New York. I've always loved the smell of cigarettes, coffee, and-"

"SPIDER-MAN IS A MENACE!"

The masked hero nearly crashes into a billboard when J Jonah Jameson's booming voice startles him. "Geez, good morning to you too, Jonah..." he mutters.

The teen raises his voice. "Thanks a lot, Jonah! I was just in the middle of a really funny quip!" he exclaims towards the electric screen in front of him.

"SPIDER-MAN! JUST ADMIT IT! YOU'VE BEEN WORKING WITH THE GOBLIN THIS ENTIRE TIME! YOU'RE A MENACE!" Jameson spews, his face red.

Spider-Man feigns wiping spit from his face. "Okay JJJ, calm yourself. We can hear you. Listen-" Peter starts, but is interrupted by an ear-piercing shriek. "Aww, man, interrupted for the second time today? I guess New York isn't a fan of my quips, huh?" he exclaims, disappointing. "Well, as you know, ear-piercing shrieks are essentially my Bat signal. You do know who Batman is, right?" he quips. "I've gotta go now, okay? Text me!" he blows an imaginary kiss at Jameson and swings away.

Spider-Man swings past multiple buildings, away from Jameson, who is still screaming at him. "Man, that guy needs a new hobby," he says. "I'd better hurry. I don't think Iron Man would appreciate it if I were late to the meeting."

* * *

"Everybody put your hands behind your head, and get down, NOW!" says a masked criminal as analyzes his surroundings, making sure listens to him. "Good."

"Now you..." he turns to the banker. "Hand me everything you've got," he says. He pulls two guns out of his holster. "And make it quick."

The banker complies and begins to get money from behind the the masked man reaches out to grab the wad of cash, he realizes his arm is stuck. "What the...?" He looks up to see that it has been stopped by some strange rope-like substance. "Oh, great. Just great," he sighs.

"Hey dude, don't you know it's not very nice to take things that aren't yours?" asks Spider-Man, hanging upside down on a web line.

"No, no, **NO!**" yells the masked man, clearly angered.

"Well, don't worry then. I can teach you a lot about morals," says Spider-Man, much to the masked man's chagrin.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! **YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" **roars the masked man. "I just got out of jail **TWO DAYS AGO**!"

"Just got out of jail, huh...?" Spider-Man aims a web at the masked man, and pulls off his mask. "Oh geez... not you again."

The man covers his face , although it doesn't do a very good job at hiding his identity from Spider-Man. "Herman Schultz again... what a shocker," he quips.

_I've fought him once before... _he thinks. _I was wondering where he went. But I'm confused. He doesn't look very, well, Shocker-y._

"Did your battle suit shrink in the dryer or something?" asks Spider-Man. "Because I'm not gonna lie...not bringing your suit to a battle? That's _dumb._"

"Who needs a battle suit when you can just use _these?!_" He aims his guns at Spider-Man.

"You do, apparently." He simply webs the guns away from Herman's grip. "Dude, come on, I was hoping for more of a fight. I don't want Jameson shouting at me to be the highlight of my day!" He sighs. "I guess we can't all have good days, huh? Especially not you."

Spider-Man points to something behind Herman, and once he looks, he sees that a group of policeman has formed behind him.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND, NOW! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" yells a police officer.

"Stupid bug..." Herman mutters, as he gets on the ground.

"FYI, spiders aren't bugs. They're arachnids! Geez, nobody can get that right!" whines the masked teen. "Well, I'll be seeing you, Hermie, I've got a really important meeting to go to, and I don't want to be-"

A deafening boom can be heard outside as a car crashes to the ground. "NOTHING STOPS THE JUGGERNAUT!" roars a large figure from outside the bank.

"-late." He sighs. _Great... that old Parker luck again. Now I am going to be late._

* * *

Fifty minutes later, Spider-Man has finally reached his destination. "Oh man..." he pants. "Ohmanohmanohman... I am _so _late! I could've gotten here earlier on my Spider-Mobile, but it got damaged in my last battle with the Goblin. I should probably ask Dr. Connors to fix that for me."

He walks towards the mansion and looks up. "Wow. That is one tall mansion. But the question is... how do I get in..?" he ponders. "They never told me how to get in. Maybe through the side? Or-"

"Boo."

Spider-Man nearly jumps out of his suit. "Aaah!"

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I thought your Spider-Sense would alert you, but I guess that only works in cases of danger, huh? Although, I _am _dangerously handsome." Tony says with a smirk. "By the way, you can come down now."

Tony stares at Spider-Man, who is clenching the nearest lamp post he could find. "Oh... yeah... right." He drops down and dusts himself off. "I was just... uh, testing you."

"Yeah, yeah, sure you were. You're late."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry," the masked hero stammers. "There was a bank robbery, Juggernaut tried to destroy Times Square, I had to pick up some eggs for my Aunt, and-"

"Don't worry, I get it. ...So, did you make up your mind yet, kiddo?" Tony asks.

"Well, yeah... I've decided...I want to be an Avenger!" he exclaims.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of the first chapter, please tell me what you guys thought of it. I'm also open to any tips on how to improve! :)**

**-ThatOneGirl32**


	2. The Avenging Spider-Man, Part 2

** crazyfunnygirl: Thank you, that really means a lot to me!**

** thewriterstory: Thank you for the review! :)**

** ilikehats2: Haha, I don't know if that's a good or bad whoa, but thanks anyways :)**

**Okay guys, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You made the right choice, kid. We've been keeping an eye on you for quite some time now- we could use a youngster like you." Tony says.

"Wow, really? I-I don't know what to say... thanks!" Spider-Man exclaims.

"No problem, kiddo. Come with me. And take off your mask, Pete. Don't worry; your secret is safe with us." Tony adds with a smirk.

"How did you... I never told you."

"Come on Peter, I do my research. We'd better hurry. You have some introducing to do." Tony replies.

Peter stares in awe as he enters the tower. "Woah..." he says, his mouth agape. The walls are a light pink, while the ceiling and floor are blue. There are multiple electric screens with the heading "Stark Industries" draped along the walls. There is also a white staircase that leads to another room, Peter guesses. Light filters into the room from the giant window placed behind the many couches off to the side. Sitting on one of these couches playing video games are two heroes Peter already knows, Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, and Bruce Banner, the Hulk.

"You're cheating!" Clint nearly smashes his controller.

"Come on, Clint, admitting that you're just bad at video games is always the first step to solving your problem." Bruce grins.

"I liked it better when you couldn't press the buttons." Clint mumbles, folding his arms.

"Okay children, calm down. I have an announcement to make. Welcome the newest member of the team, Spid-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know who he is. We've teamed up before, remember? Plus I'm positive he and Bruce have teamed up about 7 times." Clint waves Tony away with his hand. "Shh. I'm trying not to lose."

"And you're horribly failing at that," adds Bruce. "Welcome to the team, Peter."

Peter stares in awe at Bruce.

"Something wrong?"

"Wow... it's just weird seeing you... not huge and green, I guess." Peter scratches the back of his head.

"Thanks. I prefer this too." Bruce smiles.

"Well, now that you've met Clint and Bruce,-"

"The two _best _members of the Avengers," Clint interrupts.

Tony rolls his eyes. "I think it's time for you to meet the others. Come with me."

The two walk up a white spiral staircase and past some blue automatic doors. They walk through a long hallway, with blue walls and a marble floor.

_I still can't believe this is happening! _Peter thinks, giddy. _I'm here in Avengers tower, talking to Tony Stark! Oh man, this is awesome. And it's only been what, 5 minutes?_

"Here's our first stop." Tony knocks on the door twice before it opens, revealing a room enveloped in gold from top to bottom, with a gigantic window at the end of the room.

_This must be Thor's room, _Peter thinks.

A lone figure sits in one of the chairs placed in the centre of the room, faced towards the screen before him, playing Shakespeare's _Macbeth._

"Ah, it appears the Man of Spiders has arrived! What do you say, youngling, would you like to join me?" Thor asks.

"Uh, well, I-" Peter stammers.

"No. He wouldn't. We all know how you get with Shakespeare, Thor. We don't need him to go through any traumatic experiences on his first day as an Avenger." Tony takes Peter by the shoulders and pushes him towards the door.

"I do not understand the Midgardian distaste for Shakespeare. He is truly one of the better writers of this earth - his stories tell such a-"

"Aaaand there he goes. Be seeing you, buddy." Tony waves before leaving the room with Peter.

* * *

"When you said 'traumatic experiences', what exactly did you mean?" Peter asks, confused.

"You wouldn't want to know, trust me."

The two continue to walk down the hallway until they reach two big doors, which open automatically as they sense Tony's presence. Peter looks around and notices several materials placed all around the room. A treadmill, yoga mats, barbells... _This must be the gym. _Peter thinks.

Sounds of punching can be heard from the corner of the room. Peter walks towards the noise and is instantly amazed by what he sees. Sam Wilson, the Falcon, watches Steve Rogers- better known as the super soldier Captain America- repeatedly hit a punching bag. He punches it so hard that it flies across the room, landing at Peter's feet.

Steve pants heavy, sweating. "Oh, Peter! You decided to join. Great. We could definitely use a soldier like you."

Sam walks up to Peter and shakes his hand. "I'm Sam. I don't think we've met before, but I can tell you that it feels better not being the newbie anymore," he grins.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I thought I'd gotten out of it when I joined my first team, but I guess not," Peter jokes.

"Sounds like you two will get along just fine," says Steve. "Say, Peter, how about later in the week, we have a training session? One on one, you and me. I could teach you some things. You up for it?"

"Yeah, sure! Sounds great!" He looks down at the punching bag at his feet. "...And painful," he adds quietly.

"Okay... that's 6 out of 7. Where did Natasha...?" Tony ponders.

Tony's thoughts are interrupted when a blaring noise goes off, alerting Peter's spider sense.

"What the... the alarm! J.A.R.V.I.S! What's happening?" Tony asks.

A robotic voice answers his question. "Well, sir, it appears there is an unnatural amount of robot-like creatures trying to destroy Times Square. It must be a Tuesday."

The three other Avengers calmly put everything away, and walk towards the door.

"Wait! You guys aren't even a little surprised? You're acting like this kind of thing happens every 5 minutes!" Peter exclaims.

"That's because it does," Tony answers with a grin when he sees the look on Peter's face. "Suit up. We have to go."

Tony pulls a mic out of a nearby wall, and yells, "Avengers, assemble!" which echoes around each room, alerting the other Avengers that there's trouble.

The four Avengers run through the halls and back into the room that Peter first entered when he came into the tower. Everybody - except for Iron Man, who's armor is still flying towards him- is suited up, masks on, and Bruce has already transformed into the Hulk.

"This is Peter's first battle as an Avenger." Iron Man's mask clamps down. "Let's try to make it a good one."

The Avengers all rush into another room, which contains the airborne vehicle that is so famously advertised in many kids stores - the Aven-jet. At the top of the stairs stands the final member of the Avengers, Natasha Romanoff, who is already dressed in her Black Widow attire.

"What took you boys so long?" She asks, cheekily.

They all enter the Aven-jet, one by one, and take their seats. Peter takes a seat next to Natasha and Sam, while Clint takes the controls up at the front.

"Five minutes into being an Avenger and somebody's already trying to destroy New York." Clint smirks and looks back at Peter. "Lucky kid."

"Yeah..." Peter sighs. "Lucky me."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave me a review telling me what you thought of the chapter :)**

**-ThatOneGirl32**


	3. The Avenging Spider-Man, Part 3

** crazyfunnygirl: Thank you so much! :)**

** thewriterstory: I really appreciate you saying that, thank you. :)**

** ilikehats2: Don't worry, they'll be here soon. :) **

**Here's the third chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Aven-jet soars through the air at dangerous speeds, zooming past every cloud, making each look like a blur. Peter looks out the window to his right, trying to contain his excitement. _If I could swing this fast! _Peter thinks, awe-struck. He moves away from the window and looks beside him, where a woman with red-hair and a leather clad outfit sits.

"I don't believe we've met." Natasha says, extending her hand to shake Peter's.

"Peter. Peter Parker. Also known as the Ultimate Spider-Man!" he exclaims, puffing out his chest.

"Hmm. Cute," She replies. "My name is Natasha Romanoff. But on mission, you call me Black Widow. Alright, _Spider-Man?_"

"Yeah, I get it." He pauses for a moment. "Hey... when you say Black Widow... do you mean the type that devours their mate?"

"Of course," She replies with a grin on her face.

Peter scooches away from her a couple inches, much to her amusement.

"Alright everyone, we're here," says Hawkeye from the front seat. "I'll find a safe landing spot so we can-"

The Hulk rips off the door to the Aven-jet and jumps out. "No time for safe; it's time to SMASH!" he yells as he falls through the air.

"Hey! These are expensive, you know!" Iron Man barks at Hulk, following him out of the Aven-jet.

"Let us not make haste! We shall go do battle and come out victorious!" yells Thor, before flying out of the jet with his hammer, Mjolnir.

"Uh, yeah, what he said." says Falcon as he follows, revealing his wings as he freefalls through the air.

"Guys, no!" Captain America jumps out of the Aven-jet, leaving behind the three other members of the team. "WE NEED TO HAVE A FORMULATED PLAN!"

"Is this how you guys always do this?" Spider-Man asks.

"No, that's how _they _always do this. _I _ like to be a little more organized," replies Black Widow.

"Hey, what about me?" asks Hawkeye.

"When I said 'they', I meant you too," she says with a smirk, also gaining one from Hawkeye.

"Hmm... not sure if this is friendly banter, or flirting..." Spider-Man whispers to himself.

"What was that?" They turn back to look at Spider-Man.

"Oh! Nothing," he stammers. "You gonna land the plane?"

* * *

Spider-Man, Hawkeye and Black Widow walk towards the center of Times Square, where Hulk is in the process of ripping a robot in two.

Peter looks at the dismembered robots in the Hulk's hands. _I've seen these before..._

"What took you guys so long?" he grins.

"Well," Hawkeye starts. "We'd like to cause minimal property damage-" he points to the Aven-jet, now missing a door, "-plus, we can't fly."

"Fair enough. Well hurry up then, we've got SMASHING to do!" exclaims Hulk, sending a robot flying in the air with a punch.

"Did you guys figure out what these were?" asks Black Widow, trying to dodge the robots' razor-sharp talons.

"Not yet," Falcon replies, swooping in from above. He has a part of the robot's leg in his hand. "_But, _we did find out where these were made." He holds it up so everybody can see the logo printed on the robot's leg.

_Oscorp?! __But Norman is still in the Helicarrier, and we captured Doc Ock a while ago... Who's responsible for this? And what are these things?_

"Something wrong, Spider-Man?" Black Widow asks, seeing Spider-Man's reaction.

"No, it's just... Oscorp and I? Well, we go waaay back," he replies.

* * *

"You got your powers from Oscorp?" asks Iron Man, who has now joined the rest of the Avengers in Times Square, along with Captain America and Thor.

"Yeah... and not only that, but Norman Osborn wanted to make Super Soldiers with my blood," explains Spider-Man, receiving seven equally puzzled faces from the rest of the team.

"Weird, I know," says the masked teen. "I think these are it."

The robots look different from before, they are now dressed in a similar costume to Spider-Man's - only all black with a red outline of a spider on the front. The head of the robot is different too - the helmet has been replaced with a simple black mask, with full red lenses covering the eyes.

"DEATH TO SPIDER-MAN!" yells one of the Spider-Soldiers.

"Yep. These are definitely it," sighs Spider-Man.

"Well, we're going to need to find a way to shut them down before they can cause any more property damage," says Captain America. "Any ideas?"

"I've got one. Thor, come with me. The rest of you, hold them off for as long as you can!" demands Iron Man as he flies away to the top of Times Building.

* * *

The six Avengers work together to destroy as many Spider-Soldiers as they can like clockwork. Spider-Man webs one robot and sends it to the Hulk, who then punches it over to Hawkeye, which results in him kicking it over to Falcon, who picks up the robot and flies over to Black Widow, dropping it in front of her. Black Widow takes out her guns and shoots the robot.

"And _that, _boys, is how it's done," she smirks.

_Okay. That is officially the coolest thing I've ever done. _Peter thinks, giddy.

"DEATH TO SPIDER-MAN!" the damaged Spider-Soldier barks, now on the ground.

"Did I forget to send you a Christmas card or something?" asks Spider-Man. "Oops."

"DEATH TO SPID-" The robot is cut off when Captain America slams his shield into the stomach of the robot.

"That's enough of that," he says. "What's taking Iron Man and Thor so long?"

As soon as Captain America is finished his sentence, all the Spider-Soldiers drop to the ground.

"I think they're done," says Spider-Man.

"Yeah, thanks, captain obvious," replies Hawkeye, rolling his eyes.

"I apologize for the wait, my friends!" Thor calls out, carrying a machine in his hands. "Iron Man insisted on taking the elevator- as you Midgardians call it - to reach the top floor."

"I followed the signal the Spider-Soldiers were giving out, which led us to Oscorp. We couldn't go in through the window because there was some strange force field blocking us from doing so. It was pretty sad actually, smashing through windows is awesome." Iron Man explains.

"I agree," grins Hulk.

"We took the elevator to the floor that this-" he points to the machine in Thor's hands. "-was on, and Thor destroyed it with his hammer. I'm going to take it back with me to the Tower along with a robot so I can analyze them."

"All in all, I think this was a pretty successful battle," he says, assessing the damage, when a billboard crashes to the ground. "Okay, it was a _mildly _successful battle. How about less property damage next time?"

"Agreed," everyone chimes in.

"We should probably be getting back now. Spider-Man, you should go home. It's getting late," Iron Man says, turning towards Spider-Man.

"Yeah, you're right. I have school tomorrow," notes Spider-Man. "Next time robots are trying to destroy the city - _hesitate _to call!"

Spider-Man swings away, leaving the other Avengers staring at him.

"What a strange kid," says Hawkeye.

* * *

**That's chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave a review telling me what you thought.**

**I probably won't be able to update for a while seeing as how I start my exams this week, so watch for Chapter 4 towards the end of the week!**

**-ThatOneGirl32**


	4. The Avenging Spider-Man, Part 4

**arashikageriverflower: This chapter will answer your question!**

** ilikehats2: You'll just have to wait and see who it is, haha :) and yeah, they're pretty chaotic.**

** gamerchick93: Thank you so much, and I'll be sure not to abandon this story, haha. Thanks for wishing me good luck! :)**

** Prosp88: Thank you, that really means a lot to me!**

** Spider-Man: Yup, I've seen that show too, and in the Avengers Assemble cartoon, he's usually with them as well, so in this I'm making him on both teams.**

** Guest: He'll usually be Hulk, I just wanted to acknowledge that Bruce exists too ;)**

** Silentman87: Thank you! And this chapter should answer your question.**

** Rebecca537: Thank you so much :)**

** Crazyfunnygirl: Thank you! I'm glad the jokes made you laugh :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, you have no idea how much they mean to me :)! Hopefully this chapter will answer your questions about who the pairing is in this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Spider-Man comes through his bedroom window and plops down onto his bed, exhausted. He takes off his mask, and closes his eyes.

_I can't believe I'm an Avenger now!_ he smiles, thinking about the battle earlier. _Although I wish the others were here to experience it with me... _he sighs, opening his eyes.

"Aaaah!" Peter nearly jumps onto his dresser when he sees Sam sitting on the edge of his bed, with the others behind him.

"I told you it would scare him!" says Ava, shaking her head at Sam.

"What are you guys doing here?!" asks Peter, confused. "And how did you get in without a key?" he asks, even more confused.

"We came to see how your first day as an Avenger went," Luke explains.

"And as for the key, your Aunt May gave me one to keep in case you get locked out - again." Danny says with a smirk, holding the key in his hand.

"Oh. Okay... well, next time, could you say hi without possibly making me pee my pants?"

"You peed your pants?" asks Sam.

"...No comment."

The five teens laugh, and Peter realizes how much he's going to miss this. Just the five of them together, hanging out, going on missions... but he's going to miss one thing the most. And she's sitting right in front of him.

"So," Ava says, snapping Peter back to reality. "How did your first day as an Avenger go?"

* * *

"Thor likes Shakespeare?" asks Luke, laughing.

"Yeah, he's obsessed!" replies Peter. "And Natasha... well, she's kind creepy." He shivers, remembering their first conversation.

"Good," grins Ava. "Everybody knows you need a woman to make sure the boys behave."

"Yeah yeah, I know..." Peter says, smirking at Ava.

"Sorry if this is a sensitive topic, but, uh..." starts Sam, changing the subject. "If you're part of the Avengers now, does this mean I get to be team leader?"

Everyone stares at him.

"Too soon?"

"No, it's not that. It's just, I don't think a guy that has a jetpack and can _already fly _should be team leader," Peter says, annoyed.

"Are you _still_ on that?" Ava rolls her eyes.

"Yes! I will be until I get my jetpack!" Peter exclaims, folding his arms.

"Patience is a virtue, Peter," Danny starts. "Either that, or you're just never going to get a jetpack," he adds, smiling.

Peter shoots an annoyed glare at Danny and the others laugh.

"Hey, you guys want to go downstairs and play some videogames?" Peter proposes." Aunt May's not coming back for a while, she's still at her yoga class. So, we could just chill for a while."

"Sure, why not?" Luke answers for everyone.

* * *

Danny, Luke, and Sam sit on the couch playing against each other in Super Smash Brothers Brawl, their eyes fixated on the screen, focused on nothing else on the game.

"This isn't fair! I'm losing!" Sam exclaims, to which Luke and Danny roll their eyes,

"You're the one who said that you wanted to play two against one," answers Luke.

"Well, now that I'm losing, I take it back."

Peter and Ava stand off to the stand, still talking about Peter's experiences from earlier today.

"Hey, Peter, could I talk to you? _In private?_" she asks, looking over to the boys on the couch.

"Oh, uh, sure!" he replies, walking her up the stairs to his room. _I wonder what she wants to talk about..._

They both sit down on his bed, and Ava folds her arms and looks at Peter.

"Okay, listen, there's something that I need to tell you, now that you've officially left the team," she starts.

"Yeah, sure, Ava! You can tell me anything."

"Well, Peter, I just wanted to say that you've been an exceptional team leader and an even more amazing friend to me since I met you. To be honest, once you joined the team, I'm not gonna lie, it became more, well, enjoyable," she smiles. "And... and I'm happy that you've joined the Avengers now but... I can't say that I'm not a little sad that you've left," she finishes, looking down.

_Holy crap! _Peter's eyes widen. _I can't believe it... that's exactly how I feel. Okay Pete, just be cool about this._

"Oh, well, yeah, I- uh, yeah, I know, I just- you-" he stammers.

_Smooth Pete, real smooth. _Peter thinks, wanting to bang his head on a wall.

"Thanks for your informative reply," jokes Ava.

"Sorry..." he shrugs. "What I was trying to say is I feel the same way, Ava. Being in the Avengers is awesome, but... I'm going to miss you."

"Thanks," she says with a smile.

"So... what? Do we hug now?" he asks, extending his arms.

"I had something better in mind," she grins, leaning in closer to Peter's face.

Peter and Ava's lips are merely inches away when Sam bursts into the room with Danny and Luke, and Ava jumps off the bed so quickly that Peter nearly falls off.

"You guys coming downstairs?" asks Sam, impatient.

Ava and Peter look at each other.

"Uh... yeah!" They both reply.

* * *

Far away, at the New York City harbour, lies an island. This island is not well known to most civilians in New York, but it's definitely well known to most superheroes and S.H.I.E.L.D. The island is Ryker's Island, also known as a New York prison for super villains. The island holds some of the biggest super villains of New York City - Doc Ock, Sandman, anybody major villain that has done damage to New York in some way. The guards protect the prison for twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. But they have no idea what's coming for them...

A dark-haired man is escorted by two guards down a long corridor, in a full head-to-toe orange jumpsuit. He wears shackles around his hands, restraining him from trying anything sneaky. On his shackles, in large white letters, it reads, _Herman Schultz._

The guards stop when they reach the his cell.

"Wait here," commands one of the guards. "And don't try anything."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Herman replies.

The guard opens his cell and forcefully pushes him in.

"Hope you enjoy your stay," the guard says before slamming the door shut.

Herman waits until he can no longer hear their footsteps. He reaches for something he hid sneakily behind his ear, which was covered completely by his hair so the guards wouldn't see. He pulls it out, and it's a small object, shaped like a Bluetooth headset.

"I'm in," he whispers into the communicator. "I'll wait for your word." he says with a smirk.

* * *

**That's all for Chapter 4. Sorry it's so short, I'm working on making the other chapters longer for next time. My exams will be finished on Monday, so expect more then :)**

**-ThatOneGirl32**


	5. Cat's Cradle, Part 1

** ilikehats2: Yup, he's canon! He's Herman Schultz, also known as the Shocker.**

** Rebecca537: I'm glad you're still able to enjoy the fic even if you don't like the pairing :) Thank you!**

** oliverfrancisco:Thank you!**

** Silentman87: Thanks :)**

** ryeman200: Oh, sorry to disappoint. **

** Spider-Man: Haha, yup, pretty awkward.**

**Alright, here's the 5th chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Peter!" Aunt May calls from downstairs. "Peter, it's time to get up! You'll be late for school!"

The teen rolls over in his bed. "Uuuuughhhh," he groans. "School. I hate school."

Peter rises in his bed and stretches. "Why didn't my alarm clock ring...?" He glances over at his alarm clock, which lays on the counter, crushed from the last time he smashed it from pressing the snooze button too hard. "Oh, right, that."

After brushing his teeth and taking a shower, he gets dressed in his favourite outfit - a white t-shirt, brown pants, and a light-blue button up shirt over his t-shirt. He makes sure his Spidey suit is well covered underneath his school clothes.

He walks downstairs, where he can hear the audio from the newscast Aunt May watches in the kitchen while she prepares breakfast.

"...fallen ill, so Alistair Smythe, once CEO of Oscorp, will be stepping in to fill Norman Osborn's role until he returns."

"I can't even imagine how Harry feels about this," she sighs. "Poor boy."

_Tell me about it... _Peter thinks. _This is the second time his dad has gone full Goblin. I should ask him how he's doing at lunch today._

"Oh, Peter!" Aunt May exclaims. "I didn't hear you come downstairs. Come on, sit, I made you breakfast."

"Thanks, Aunt May," Peter says as he takes his seat at the table. He glances at the time on the TV. _It's 7:20... that gives me enough time to go on patrol before school, right?_

Peter quickly shoves all of the food into his mouth before rushing to the door. "Thanks for breakfast, it was really good!**" **he says, although Aunt May doesn't understand a word he says with his voice muffled by the food in his mouth. He swallows before continuing. "I need to get to school early today... I have a... uh... club. See you later, Aunt May!" He hugs her before leaving.

"Teenagers," Aunt May sighs, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Spider-Man swings through the city at breakneck speeds, feeling exhilarated. He checks his phone for the time. 7:35.

"School starts at 8:20. That should give me enough to help an old lady across the street, right?" he asks, to no one.

He attaches another web to the closest lamp post and lands on top of it, scanning the streets for anybody in danger.

"Weird," he says, scratching the back of his head. "New York is quiet today."

"Help!" a woman yells. "She stole my purse!" She points to the thief in front of her, running away with great speed.

"Spoke too soon." Spider-Man jumps off the lamp post and makes his pursuit on the masked thief. She's dressed in an all black spandex suit similar to Spider-Man's, only difference being it doesn't cover her face, and stops in a V-shape above her chest. It's lined with white fur, the same colour as her hair.

"Great, another animal-themed villain," says Spider-Man sarcastically. "You related to Kraven by any chance? You're both rocking the whole 'fur' thing."

"Who said I was a villain?" asks the masked thief from up ahead.

"Well, stealing purses doesn't exactly make you Samaritan of the year," he jokes.

"Cute, Spider." She turns a corner, trying to shake Spider-Man off her tail.

"Okay, this has been fun and all, but I think it's time to-" The masked teen is cut off when he crashes into a building.

"Um... ow," he croaks. "I could've sworn I was swinging around that..."

"Don't you know, Spider? Crossing a Black Cat means seven years bad luck," she says with a smirk.

"Oh, I know," he replies. "I just thought _I _was supposed to be the one with bad luck."

"What...?"

Spider-Man points down to the ground, where a single web is attached to the bottom of two lamp posts.

"Argh!" she exclaims, tripping over the web, landing hard on the ground.

"I thought all cats were supposed to land on their feet," gasps Spider-Man. "Imposter!"

"You're cute, Spider," she smirks, striding away. "But not worth my time. I've got places to be. Here, take this." She throws the purse to Spider-Man. "You've kept me entertained long enough, think of it as your reward," she winks at Spider-Man. "See you later, Spider." She takes off, leaving Spider-Man very confused.

"Uhh... thanks?" he says, purse in hand.

_What was the point of all that if she was just going to give me the purse back? _He thinks. He pulls out his phone and looks at the time. _8:12! I should get going now._

* * *

"Harry," says a voice as he follows Harry Osborn out of Oscorp building. "Have a good day at school."

"Thanks, Mr. Smythe," Harry replies. "You know, I'm sure my dad would appreciates you filling in for him like this," he finishes, saddened at the mention of his father.

"Oh, don't worry, it's no problem. I only want the best for you and your father in such hard times like these," he says with a smile. "And please, call me Alistair."

"Uh, okay, Alistair. See you later." Harry gets into the limo waiting for him on the curb, and it drives away towards the school.

"Now, Felicia, you know it's not nice to eavesdrop," Alistair says without having to turn around.

"Sorry. It's a habit," she replies, coming out from behind a wall.

The girl, Felicia, as Alistair calls her, is dressed in a plain baby blue top that hangs off her shoulder, matched with black skinny jeans. Her eyes are a light green, and her hair is platinum blonde, almost white. She carries a black backpack in her hands, partially open, filled with textbooks.

"Are you sure Spider-Man goes to his school?"

"I'm _positive, _Felicia. You know I'm never wrong."

"And you're clearly not ever modest either," she says under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She answers.

"Now hurry up, you wouldn't want to be late for your first day of school," he says, turning to Felicia.

She doesn't move. _I don't want to do this, _she thinks. _I don't have anything against Spider-man. After our first encounter today, I think he's kinda... cute._

As if reading her mind, Alistair looks at her, disappointed. "You'd _better_ go. I wouldn't want you to give your _father _any reason to be worried."

"I have other ways of getting my father out of prison," she fumes.

"Ah, Felicia. So young, so brave, so _stupid," _he mocks. "You should listen, if you still want to _have_ a father to get out of prison," he taunts, before leaving Felicia alone in the room, on the verge of tears.

* * *

At lunch time, Peter scans the cafeteria for his friends. He finds them sitting in their usual spot.

"Hey guys! Where's Harry?" he asks, worried.

"He wasn't feeling well, so he went home," replies the redheaded Mary Jane, also known as one of Peter's best friends. "You would know that if you bothered to show up _early _for once, " she grins.

The five teens around her begin to snicker.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he admits, sitting down.

He looks around the table, happy to be sitting with his friends. _Ava, Danny, Luke, MJ, Sam, Girl I don't know.. wait, girl I don't know?_

"Wait, who are you?" he asks, pointing to the new girl sitting at the table.

"This is Felicia," Ava replies. "She's new here, and she's in MJ and I's English class. We thought it'd be nice to show her around the school."

"Felicia, huh?" He extends his hand. _She looks familiar..._

She takes Peter's hand and shakes it. "And you must be Parker."

"_Peter _Parker," he points out. "My name's Peter."

"Parker's fine," she grins.

At the thought that this may be more than an introduction, Ava decides to take Peter outside to talk to him.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Well, nothing. I just wanted to talk about last night. I mean, we almost... _you know._"

_She's right, _Peter thinks. _We were close to kissing. To be honest, I kinda wish we could've, that would've been-_

"Peter, are you listening?" she exclaims.

"Oh, yeah, sorry! I was just, uh, thinking about something," he assures her. "Okay, so back to yesterday. I know we almost... _y'know. _But I've been wondering... does this mean, you, uh, well, um-"

"Spit it out, Peter."

"-like me...?" he finishes, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess," she replies. "Oh God, this is awkward, isn't it?"

Peter laughs nervously. "Hehe, yeah, kinda... But it's okay, because I... I like you too."

"So, what now? Does this mean we're-"

"Would Ava Ayala, Samuel Alexander, Lucas Cage, and Daniel Rand please report to Principal Coulson's office? That's Ava Ayala, Samuel Alexander, Lucas Cage, and Daniel Rand," booms Coulson's voice over the PA.

"Weird, they didn't call me.. oh, right," Peter corrects himself. "I'm gonna have to get used to that."

"Well, duty calls. I guess we'll just have to continue our talk later," she says before running off.

She stops in the middle of the hallway, and walks back to Peter. "Oops, I forgot something," she smiles, before kissing Peter on the cheek. "See you later," she says.

"Yeah... see you," he whispers, blushing.

* * *

**This chapter shows the introduction of 2 new characters! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**I wanted to ask you guys 2 questions, first: **

**What other characters/villains/heroes would you like to see in this? I already have a general idea of who I'm going to use, but I wanna know who you guys want to see as well :)**

**And second: Do you guys read the Spider-Man comics as well? I'm just wondering cause I started about a year ago.**

**-ThatOneGirl32**


	6. Cat's Cradle, Part 2

** ilikehats2: You'll just have to wait and see what happens! :)**

** Spider-Man: Yup! you can always bet on her to do that, haha**

**Here's the 6th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Peter stands in Tony Stark's lab, after being told to go there when school ended. The lab looks as if a bomb had been thrown into the middle of it. There are stacks and stacks of paper that reach higher than Peter himself, and the entire lab is covered in robot parts - presumably the robot that Tony said he was going to analyze.

"Peter, I have something to show you," Tony says, gesturing for Peter to walk over to him.

"What is it?" Peter asks, intrigued.

"Well, these robots were definitely made by Oscorp," he starts. "But the structure is all wrong. Whoever made this clearly didn't know what they were doing," he finishes, almost disgusted.

"I think I might have an idea of who made them," Peter says.

"Who?"

"The new head of Oscorp, Smythe, or something like that," he replies.

"What makes you think that, Peter?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't know... I don't have any proof," Peter starts. "It's just that at first Doc Ock and Norman Osborn were working on this together, but now that Norman is in S.H.I.E.L.D custody, and Doc Ock is at Ryker's, it couldn't have been them. And right when the new guy shows up, the robots appear..."

"I see what you're trying to say, kid, but you're gonna need a lot more proof if you're going to start pointing fingers," explains Tony.

"Yeah," Peter shrugs. "I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just over thinking things."

* * *

"So, Felicia, did you figure out anything about Spider-Man?"

Alistair sits in his - once Norman Osborn's - main office on the top floor of Oscorp. Across from him, sits Felicia, hands filled with textbooks she got from school earlier. Her eyes are fixated on her phone, which she uses to text her new "friend" about that "really cute boy in Science class".

"No," she replies, not looking up from her phone."It was my first day at school. I need to make some friends before I start asking about Spider-Man. I don't want to look suspicious."

"Alright," he sighs.

"You know, Alistair, I don't get it. Why do you want to catch Spider-Man so badly?"

"Of course you don't." he says. "Felicia, have you gotten a chance to see my Spider-Soldiers?"

"The ones that got destroyed? Yes," she retorts.

"Funny," he starts, smiling. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you, Felecia,"his tone changes without warning. "I'm working on a prototype of the Spider-Soldiers for myself. That's where you come in, Felicia. I need Spider-Man's blood to perfect them. The other ones... they were flawed. No real design, no spark, just... mindless killing machines."

_That's a lot what yours looked like to me, _Felicia thinks.

"What I want is creativity. I want to enlist fear in those who come before them. Those ones you saw at Times Square the other day - those were Osborn's. They were recently updated - but still, they're not good enough," he stops, as if thinking what to say next. "I need something that can match Spider-Man's strength, speed, agility... I need something _better._"

"Why?"

"Why, Felicia? _Why? _Well, for power, of course. I thirst for power the same way that you strive to free your dear father from prison. My entire life, I've been living in the shadow of my father. Everybody calls him great, but he was delusional. He wasn't _half _the man I am today. I want people to look at me the same way they look at him. Intelligent. _Powerful._"

"Sounds like someone has Daddy issues," she says under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I was wondering... what if I can't catch Spider-Man?"

"'Can't' should not be a part of your vocabulary, Felicia. _I _never fail, which means _you _never fail."

_That's not cocky at all, _she thinks.

"Besides, if you do - which is highly improbable -I have _many _other ways of getting what I want," he says with a sly smile. He turns to the window to his left. "Oh. You'd better get going, Felicia. Harry's here."

"He doesn't know about me?"

"No. And he will not find out about you, by any circumstances. _Nobody _will find out about you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." She rolls her eyes, walking towards the door.

"Oh, before you go, Felicia..." Alistair starts. "Your father says hi. Make him proud," he taunts.

Felicia wants nothing more than to use her claws to rip the grin right off of Alistair's face... but instead, she walks out of the room. _For my father, _she thinks. _For my father..._

* * *

Peter and Steve stand in the middle of the gym mat, eyeing each other with their fists up, ready for any sudden movements. Both are dressed in a white shirt with the Avengers logo on it, along with back sweatpants. They slowly round each other, anticipating who's going to make the first move.

"I can't use my web shooters?" Peter whines, knowing he's about to get destroyed.

"No." Steve starts. "Your tech isn't everything, Peter. Plus, your spider sense already gives you an unfair advantage."

"_Unfair _advantage? Says the guy who broke a punching bag yesterday."

"You could do that too, Peter," Steve grins. "If you'd stop holding back."

Steve lunges for Peter's face, trying to swing a punch at his jaw. Luckily, Peter's spider sense alerts him of this and he's able to dodge it easily.

_Okay, maybe this isn't going to be so hard after all, _he thinks.

Peter swiftly moves around Steve and sweeps him with his legs. _This is easy! _

"Come on, Cap! Is that all you-"

Peter is interrupted when Steve punches him square in the jaw, knocking him on his back.

"Uh... ouch," Peter croaks, dizzy from hitting his head on the mat.

"Try not to get cocky, Peter. Don't assume the fight is over because you got a hit in," he says, holding out a hand to help Peter up from the floor.

"Yeah, you're right... sorry."

"It's fine, Peter. Don't apologize for your mistakes. Mistakes are good. They show me that you're trying," he smiles."Even if you only lasted ten seconds longer this time."

"So that makes up an amazing total of... twenty seconds." Peter says, dissatisfied.

"Don't worry, Peter. You'll get better with more training. Next week, we'll meet up again here, but instead, you'll be sparring with Natasha."

"Great," Peter sighs. "More bruises."

They both walk out of the gym, and down the corridor into the main room on the Tower.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Peter asks, noticing a strange absence of rowdiness.

"Well, it's 2:00, which means Clint and Natasha are out together, Bruce is with his other team, and who knows what Sam and Tony are doing." Steve takes a seat on the empty couch.

Peter sits next to Steve on the couch. "So you're here all alone? Why don't you go out too?"

"I would," he starts. "If I knew where to go. I'm still not entirely used to this world yet, Peter. It's so different from the buildings, the people, even the food," he chuckles.

"Yeah, I know when you mean. When I first joined my old team, that's exactly how I felt too. But you get used to it after a while... **" **

Both sit in silence as Steve stares out the window to the left.

"Hey, uh, could I, uh... could I ask you something?" Peter stammers.

"What is it?"

"Well, uh, there's this girl..." he starts.

"Oh?" Steve raises an eyebrow.

"And I kinda like her..." Peter nervously twiddles his fingers.

"Oh. I see. You're going to want to ask Tony about that. Trust me, he has more luck with women, even if Natasha says otherwise," he says, with a slight smile.

"Well, all I need is-" Peter's spider sense goes off, interrupting him mid-sentence. "What the...?"

"What is it?" Steve notices Peter's change in expression.

"My spider sense just went off, but I don't see any-" The sound of an explosion rips through the tower, startling both Peter and Steve. "-danger."

Steve looks out the window and sees that the New York City bank is up in flames. "Peter, we need to go. _Now._"

* * *

"We'd better hurry before the Avengers show up," a thug says as he walks through the banks interior, towards the safes on the far right side. The explosion has destroyed the left side of the wall, and people scramble to get out without getting crushed by debris or falling over each other.

"You hear Spider-Man's a part of that team now?"

"Great," the thug groans."I never liked that guy."

"I _know_. He is _soooo _last year."

"Wha...? Did you say that?" The thug spins around confused, until he looks up at the ceiling. "Oh."

"Peekie-boo!" Spider-Man drops from his web attached to the chandelier on the ceiling, and kicks the thug in the face. The thug lands sprawled out on the ground.

"That's for saying you didn't like me. Spiders have feelings too!" He exclaims, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

The other thug makes a break for it, and begins to sprint towards the safe. Spider-Man extends his arm to shoot a web at the thugs back, but Captain America places his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I've got him." Captain America throws his shield and it hits the thug square in the back, and returns back to his hand, like a boomerang.

Captain America turns toward one of the bankers who cowers behind a desk. "Don't worry, you can come out now." He extends a hand to help the man out. "Did they steal anything?"

"That's the thing..." The man grabs Captain America's hand and pulls himself up from the ground. "A girl just came through here thirty minutes ago and stole all the money!"

"Wait? A girl?" Spider-Man asks. "...Did she have white hair and a black spandex outfit?"

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"Oy vey..."

"What is it?" Captain America asks, turning towards Spider-Man.

"This was just a distraction! The girl - Black Cat - took all the money and planted those thugs here so we wouldn't go after her," he explains.

"'Black Cat'? You know her?"

"Yeah, this is exactly the type of thing she would do. Come on, we have to go after-"

Just then, a group of more thugs bursts in through the damaged side of the bank.

"You go after her," Captain America turns towards the thugs. "I'll take care of them."

* * *

Spider-Man swings past buildings at insane speeds, trying to figure out where Black Cat went with the money.

_Man, what I wouldn't give to be in bed right now... _

He spots a running figure atop the Brooklyn Bridge, with multiple cars swerving, trying not to hit it._That must be her, _Peter thinks, instantly arriving on scene. He lands on the bridge, in front of Black Cat.

"So nice of you to join me, bug." She twirls the bag of money around in her hands.

_I could've sworn I've heard that voice before... _Peter thinks. _And she looks familiar. _"I couldn't resist. I'm not usually the type to let people steal millions of dollars from a bank, y'know. Would be bad for my already bad reputation," he jokes. "And FYI, spiders are not bugs. They're _arachnids," _he says, almost annoyed.

"'Bug's' fine. Much easier to pronounce," she says with a grin.

"Listen, Cat, let's get this over with. What will it take? Some catnip?"

"Funny. It's going to take a lot more than that, Spider." She says, rounding Spider-Man.

They square off against each other while pedestrians watch in the background.

"You know, I've met plenty of cat ladies in my life. None of them are quite as stubborn as you," he says. _Okay, maybe one is._

"Thanks," she starts. "Makes me feel real special."

"Why did you steal that money? Are you working for someone?"

"I didn't steal it because I wanted money. I stole it for _you._"

"Uh... I just got my allowance last week, so... not sure what you're talking about," he says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ugh. You're so oblivious. It's kinda cute."

"Cat, I don't get it. What do you want? What are you going to do with that money?"

"I don't want money, Spider." She drops the bag of money on the ground, and raises her claws. "I want _you._"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought :)**

**-ThatOneGirl32**


	7. Cat's Cradle, Part 3

** bekkihaiti: Okay, I understand :) and haha, that's how my parents are too, so I just read them at the school library. Also, to answer your question, Felicia is Black Cat! She's a canon character.**

** ilikehats2: Haha, they would probably know more about the topic, wouldn't they? And here's more!**

** Silentman87: Haha, that would be funny.**

** thewriterstory: Don't worry, I won't be adding anything like that.**

** Guest: Here's the next chapter :)**

** Spider-Man: It sure seems that way, haha.**

** Guest: Hope I did a good job of writing some Spidey/Tiger this chapter! :)**

** Guest: Thank you! :) Here's the next chapter.**

** Whispering Wolf: Thank you very much! Here's the next chapter. :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, it really means a lot to me! Here's part 3, and the conclusion to "Cat's Cradle". **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You want _me_? Wow, I didn't know I was so popular with the ladies!" he exclaims. "Maybe I should start a fanclub. Jameson could be president."

"Funny," she says, walking towards him. "But that's not what I meant. You're cute, but I still have to kill you." She lunges towards Spider-Man.

Using her claws, she aims to slash Spider-Man's chest, but he deftly dodges it, thanks to his spider-sense. He jumps up in the air and lands on a car, turning towards the pedestrians standing still on the street.

"Everybody clear the area!" he yells. _I don't want anybody getting hurt because of this. _

He waits for everybody to leave before turning towards the masked girl.** "3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" **he yells.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm just bored. Thought you'd put up more of a fight," he taunts.

"Funny." She jumps towards Spider-Man, claws raised. She aims her claws at his face, but he dodges it, and jumps off the car, landing on all fours. _Geez. She must be serious about this_, he thinks.

"You know, I couldn't help but overhear you say, 'I still have to kill you'", he starts, imitating her voice. "Why do you _have to _kill me? Couldn't we just settle this over a game of Mario Kart or something?"

"I don't play games," she replies with a smirk. "Although this is a fun game of cat and mouse we're playing."

"Right, because trying to kill me is _sooo _fun," he says, rolling his eyes. Spider-Man aims his web shooter towards Black Cat's feet, hoping to trip her up, but she cuts it with her claws.

"Okay," he says, surprised. "That's awkward." _How did she do that? There aren't many people who can cut through my-_

While Spider-Man is distracted, Black Cat lunges towards him, burying her claws into his chest and ripping down into his skin.

"Guess your spider-sense is off today, huh?" She smirks.

_Okay, _Peter winces. _That hurt. A lot. _"Geez, Cat, you should be more gentle. I'm delicate. Plus, these suits aren't the cheapest things to replace..."

"Great! You can just use your so-called allowance to replace it."

"Ooh, comedy callback," he applauds.

"You know what, Spider? This has been fun, but I'm on a tight schedule, so let's hurry this up," she says, running towards him. She jumps above him, hoping to claw his face, and Spider-Man moves out of the way, but not before she grabs his mask off of his face.

"And _that_, my friends, is how it's done," he takes a bow, when he notices his mask is no longer on his face. "What the- _HEY!_" he yells, covering his face. "Give that back!"

She stands stunned, not moving. "...Parker?!"

_Wait... 'Parker'? There's only one person who calls me Parker...Okay, maybe two, but I'm pretty sure Flash isn't a 5'3 teenage girl. _"Felicia?!"

"This is _not _happening right now," she groans, putting her hand on her face.

* * *

"Hey, Mrs. P!" Luke says, walking in through the front door of the Parker residence, followed by Sam, Danny, and Ava. "Is Peter home yet?"

"Hello everybody!" She says with a warm smile. "Peter isn't home yet. He said he had to go to the library after school."

"Library?" Ava whispers to the others. "I bet that's code for, 'Secret Avengers Meet Up'." The others nod, agreeing.

"What was that?" Aunt May asks, turning on the TV.

"Oh, nothing! I was just wondering, when will he be back?"

"He should be back soon. Why don't you sit, make yourselves at home," she says, walking into the kitchen. "You can watch TV while you wait."

Sam takes the remote in his hand, flipping through the channels, stopping on a news broadcast.

"This just in," the reporter starts. "Spider-Man has been spotted fighting-" The reporter is cut off when Sam changes the channel.

"Yawn, boring."

"Sam!" Ava grabs the remote out of his hand. "They were talking about Peter," she says, rolling her eyes. She switches the channel back to the news broadcast.

"-on top of the Manhattan bridge. More details to come later." Ava turns off the TV.

"It appears Peter may be in trouble," Danny starts, standing. "And the Avengers are nowhere to be found. We should help him."

"You're right," Ava says, walking towards the door. "Let's go."

Aunt May walks out of the kitchen and towards the four teens. "Oh, leaving already?" She asks, putting her oven mitt covered hands together.

"Sorry Mrs. P," Luke says, walking out of the house. "Peter told us to meet him at the library," he lies.

"Oh, well, okay then. Have fun!"

* * *

_Okay Peter, no reason to panic, _he thinks. _A girl you just met just tried to kill you, and your mask is gone. Not panicking. Not panicking at aaaaall._

"What are you doing?!" She asks.

"No, what are you doing?!" He retorts. "And give me back my mask!"

She throws the mask back to him. "Sorry Parker, I... I can explain."

"Okay that's great and all, but could you please not use my name in public? It's not like I'm trying to keep a secret identity or anything." He puts his mask back on and looks up at Black Cat. "Why are you here? Why do you want to kill me?"

"Just listen. I can explain, I-"

"Stop right there!" A voice calls from above the bridge. "The Nova Corps are here to save the day!"

"We did _not _agree on that name!"

Peter recognizes the voices behind him. _What the... Sam and Ava? _

His old teammates land on the bridge, behind Spider-Man. Black Cat grabs his arm, and lowers her voice so nobody can hear her. "Meet me here, tomorrow. Under this bridge. I'll tell you what you need to know." She turns towards the edge of the bridge and jumps, freefalling through the air until she can no longer be seen by Spider-Man.

"Wait! I-" he stops himself once he realizes she's gone.

"Spider-Man!" White Tiger calls from behind, running towards him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"_Peter, _you're bleeding."

"Don't worry, it'll heal. Come on, I'm Spider-Man! I'm an Avenger! And I'm also a person who desperately needs a nap. _Now._"

* * *

Spider-Man comes in through his bedroom window, falling face first into his bed.

_Man, I'm hungry, _he thinks. _But I'm tired. But I'm also hungry, _he sighs. _Why must life be so hard? _

Peter changes out of his suit and walks out of his room, going downstairs to make himself a sandwich. He stops on the staircase when he overhears a conversation Aunt May is in the middle of on the phone.

"...I'm just worried about Peter, Anna," she says, chopping carrots.

_Anna? Isn't that Mary Jane's aunt? And she's worried... about me? _

"He's been staying out late recently, and he's been coming home with bruises and cuts," she says, a worried tone in her voice. She pauses, listening to Anna on the other end of the phone. "You're right, it's must be nothing," she sighs. "I'm just over thinking things."

_Oh man... Aunt May is worried about me? Now I don't feel so hungry... _Peter walks back up the stairs to his bedroom, and climbs into his bed.

_Hopefully tomorrow will be better, _he sighs, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Peter wakes the next morning, turning in his bed to check his phone. _10:50..._

"Man, it feels good to sleep in."

He rests his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes, when he realizes the words that came out of his mouth. "Oh crap! I slept in!" he exclaims, eyes widening.

"Ohmanohmanohman," he repeats, trying to put on his school clothes, brush his teeth and hair all at the same time. "I am so dead!"

He practically jumps down the stairs and startles Aunt May, who sits on the couch, watching a yoga television program. "Oh, Peter!"

"Sorry, Aunt May! I'm late!"

"Peter."

He grabs an apple out of the fruit basket on the counter, and takes an enormous bite out of it, before rushing to the door, with his backpack in hand.

"Peter..."

"Hmmph?"

"Today is Saturday," she smirks.

"You're _kidding,_" he sighs, dropping his backpack.

"Nope," she says with a smile. "I think that's the fastest I've ever seen you move, Peter. If only you could move like that when I tell you to clean your room."

"Okay, that was funny," he says with a laugh. "What's for breakfast?"

* * *

After breakfast, Peter excuses himself from the kitchen table, heading for the door.

"Peter, you're leaving already?" Aunt May calls from the kitchen.

"Uh... yeah. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," she sighs. "Just be back before 10, alright?"

"You got it, Aunt May! See you later!" He walks out of the house, and walks into the backyard, where he changes into his Spider-Man suit. _Okay... I have until 10. What do I need to do? 1. Meet up with the Avengers, 2. Meet up with Ava, and 3. Meet up with Black Cat- I mean, Felicia_, he thinks, creating an imaginary checklist for himself. _Okay, I think I can do all of this before ten._

* * *

As Spider-Man, the teen swings through the city, towards Avengers mansion, while also keeping an eye out for any danger on the streets.

"Weird, the city's quiet today." He pauses, as if waiting for some sort of explosion. He stops atop Times Building, and scratches his head. "Okay. Now this _is _weird. Usually, whenever I say that, there's usually some sort of scream for help, or y'know, the occasional rant from Jameson."

As if on cue, Jameson's voice booms from the electric screen below him. "SPIDER-MAN IS A MENACE!"

"Aah, there it is. Music to my ears," Spider-Man says, putting a hand on his chest. "Jameson, you know I love it when you scream at me like that."

"SPIDER-MAN IS EVIL! HE'S BEEN WORKING WITH THE GOBLIN THIS ENTIRE TIME!"

"Listen, I'd stay here and banter it up with you, but I've got somewhere to be. We should have lunch sometime!"

_Annoying Jameson never gets old, _he grins as he swings towards Avengers Tower.

* * *

"She had claws?" Clint asks, through bites of his sandwich.

Peter, Clint, Steve, and Tony sit in the kitchen, on the small, white stools placed at the table. They sit with their sandwiches Clint made in front of them, which rest on plates on the table.

"Yup," Peter replies simply.

"And you're okay? I would've gotten to you earlier, but I got held up," Steve says, with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine," he lies. Although his woundwas healing quickly, it still hurt. "It was just a scratch."

"You said that she took your mask off," Tony starts. "Does she know who you are?"

"Uh, well..." _Should I tell them the truth? I know how protective I am of my secret identity. _"Nope. And I didn't get a good look at her either," he lies. _Oh man. I hope that doesn't come back to bite me._

"Well, it's good she doesn't know who you are. But it's too bad you didn't get a clear look at her."

"Yeah... too bad."

* * *

Spider-Man and White Tiger sit on top of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, with their masks off.

"Black Cat is Felicia?" she asks, surprised.

"Yup," he sighs.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Well, so far, just you," he says with a smile.

"Are you serious? Not even the Avengers know about this?"

"Nope. Just you."

"Aww, that's so sweet and so dumb at the same time," she says with a smirk. "What are you going to do about Felicia?"

"Well, to be honest, right now, I don't know what to do..."

"Maybe she could join us in the S.H.I.E.L.D. training program," she suggests.

"You think so?"

"Mhm," she replies. "Although I'm not exactly fond of people trying to kill my boyfriend, it could be beneficial for her. I'm surprised you didn't come up with this yourself, Mr. Second Chances," she says, referencing Sandman and Norman Osborn.

"Well, those didn't exactly work out..."

"I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off, Mr. Big Time Avenger," she grins.

"I think I'm starting to like these nicknames you're giving me."

"Of course you are, Bugboy."

"Okay, spiders are not-"

"-Bugs, they're arachnids," she interrupts. "I know. We _all _know. Aren't you gonna be late for your meeting with Felicia?"

"Oh man! I almost forgot!" He jumps off of the Helicarrier, putting his mask back on. "Talk to you later!" he yells as he falls through the sky.

* * *

Spider-Man arrives under the Manhattan Bridge, where Black Cat instructed him to.

"Uh... Cat? I'm here," he says to nobody. _Okay, weird... I'm usually the one who's late._

After a few minutes, Black Catwalks over to where Spider-Man patiently waits."Sorry I'm late."

"Let me guess. You got stuck in a tree?"

"Haha," she deadpans. "No. Listen, I promised you an explanation, so I'm going to make it quick."

She tells him everything, from the first day that she and Alistair met, to when she found out his intentions, and to yesterday, when they fought on the bridge.

"Alistair Smythe, huh...?" _I was right, _he thinks. _I need to tell the Avengers about this. _"He wanted my blood?"

She replies with a simple nod of her head.

"Oh, is that all?" he asks. "All you had to do was ask nicely."

"Really?"

"NO! Come on, that is so creepy! It's Doc Ock level creepy!"

"Who?"

"Never mind, you had to be there," he says, brushing it off. "About your dad... you don't have to resort to this, Felicia. Alistair was blackmailing you."

"What?"

"Listen, Felicia, all I'm trying to say is... take matters into your own hands. Don't let anybody else control you."

"You know what, Parker?" She starts, standing. "You're right. I'm not a murderer. I'm a thief."

"Wait, what? A thief? You know that's still _bad, _right?" he asks. "Maybe you could join the S.H.I.E.L.D. training program. It would help you become a better-"

"Please, Parker; we both know I'm no hero." She smirks, striding away.

"Where are you going?"

"I promised somebody I'd meet them."

With that, she runs away from the bridge with insane agility, leaving Spider-Man alone.

_Oh man... did I just create another villain? _He sighs. _Nice going, Pete._

* * *

"Felicia... I heard you had a run-in with Spider-Man yesterday," Alistair grins. "I trust you brought me promising results?"

"No," she says simply. "I didn't."

Alistair's mouth hangs open, and his smug grin disappears from his face."You didn't? I don't accept _failure, _Felicia."

"Funny," she says, under her breath. "You clearly haven't taken a look in the mirror."

"What did you say?!" he yells, face red.

"You _heard _what I said," she replies. "Listen, Smythe. I'm leaving. I'm not doing this anymore."

"After all I've done for you, you're just throwing it away?! Just like that?!" he asks, raising his voice.

She doesn't respond, walking towards the office door.

"Why the sudden change in heart, Felicia? Do you know what I could've turned you into?"

"That's just the thing, Smythe. This is all about _you_, and what _you_ want. _I _don't want this."

"What about your father? Do you know what I could do to him? _Do you know what I'm capable of?!"_

She turns towards him. "Listen, Smythe. I'm not a murderer. I'm a _thief. Born _a thief. _Raised _a thief. Will _die _a thief. And I'm a thief who sure as hell doesn't need _you _to help me. I need somebody else. Somebody who will treat me with _respect_."

"Good luck finding somebody. You're a _failure._"

Felicia turns away from him, hanging on to every last word he says to her. "I'll find someone." She slams the office door as she leaves.

Smythe waits until he hears that she's left the building. "No, NO, **NO!**" he yells, knocking the nearest bookshelf over with a push. "I found somebody... somebody to match his agility, strength, and she... **NO!**" He throws the nearest table against the wall. "This was supposed to happen... this was supposed to be _perfect. _I... I'm supposed to be perfect." He slouches against the window.

He notices something outside that catches his attention. He watches Harry Osborn as he walks out of his limo, and he walks into the building. "Oh, don't worry Felicia... I can find someone too. Someone even _better._"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought.**

**-ThatOneGirl32**


	8. Mysterious Encounters, Part 1

** ilikehats2: Nope, you won't see her again for a while. And those are two very good theories you have :)**

** Silentman87: Thanks :)**

** Spider-Man: You'll just have to wait and see! :)**

** Guest: This chapter should answer your question :)**

** Whispering Wolf: Thanks, that means a lot to me :) And I'm guessing she has to do with a wolf, just like your username? To answer your two questions: you do need an email, and the minimum age is 13.**

** Guest: Thanks! Haha, I always do that too.**

**Alright guys, here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Harry! You're back!" Peter exclaims as he walks over to Harry's locker, exchanging a hug with him.

"Yeah, I just figured I'd take some time off because... well, y'know."

"Right," Peter says. "I get it."

There is an awkward silence between the two until Peter clears his throat.

"Sooo..." Peter starts, scratching the back of his head. _How do I bring up Smythe without making it sound weird? 'Hey Harry, you know the new CEO of Oscorp? Well, he's been trying to kill me ever since he got hired.' Ugh. This is gonna be impossible. _"Uh... have you met the new CEO of Oscorp yet?"

"Mr. Smythe? Yeah, he's okay. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Peter shrugs. _I'd better keep a close eye on Harry, so Smythe doesn't think of doing anything to him. _"You wanna hang out later today?

Harry closes his locker, turning to Peter. "Sorry Pete, I can't today. S.H.I.E.L.D. promised me they would let me see my dad today."

_They did? _Peter thinks. _I guess they want him to see that Norman will be okay. _"Oh, okay, maybe some other time. Class is about to start, so see you at lunch!"

* * *

"Any word on Felicia yet?"

Peter and Ava sit together with Mary Jane in math class, working on a quadratic equations worksheet. Mary Jane sits with headphones in her ears, while Peter and Ava whisper to each other, trying not to draw any attention towards them.

"No," he answers. "I don't think she came to school today, and she probably won't tomorrow either."

"Where else could she go?"

"I don't know," Peter says, scratching his head. "My bet is she cut things off with Smythe, and she's going to look for someone else to help her."

"Maybe." Ava turns to the worksheet on her desk.

"Could I ask you a favour?"

"Depends," Ava smirks. "What is it?"

"I need you and the others to keep an eye on Harry for me. With me being an Avenger now, I don't think I'll be able to watch him all the time. I'm just... I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry about it, Bugboy." Ava says, noticing Peter's worried expression. "We'll keep an eye on him."

"_Bugboy? _Again? And here I thought you were going to start calling me your _boyfriend,_" Peter grins.

"When did I say that?"

"Well, _I _remember you calling me your boyfriend a couple days ago," he replies, trying to jogAva's memory. "So what, are we exclusive now?"

"Maybe," she says, the bell for second period interrupting her. "Let's talk about it after school."

* * *

Peter sits in his second period class, History, listening to his teacher, Mr. Bendis, ramble on about World War 2. Beside him, one of his best friends, Mary Jane, leans in close and whispers in his ear.

"So, Peter, I think I've figured out your big secret," she whispers.

Peter nearly falls out of his chair. "Uh, um, wh-what do you mean?" he stammers.

"You and Ava, silly!" She says with a giggle. "You make it so obvious."

_Phew, _he thinks. _Disaster averted. _"Oh, is it _that_ obvious?"

"_Yes. _Listen, if you ever have any girl problems, you know who to come talk to," she smiles.

"Thanks, MJ."

"Oh, Peter!" she exclaims. "I almost forgot. Did you hear about the new Daily Bugle opening? They're looking for interns again!"

"Don't tell me you're going to apply, _again,_" he says, rolling his eyes. _I had enough to worry about when Beetle tried to attack Jameson. _"You seriously want to work for – ugh – Jameson?"

"If that's the only way that I can reveal the truth about Spider-Man to New York, then why not?" she asks.

_At least there's one good thing out of all of this, _Peter thinks.

"Jameson's the least of my problems right now. What I'm most worried about is my entry. I've tried to find Spider-Man so I can interview him again, but I don't think he'd appreciate it after we almost got fried last time."

"Don't worry," Peter says with a smile. "I'm sure he'll come around."

* * *

When the bell rings for lunch, Peter walks over to his locker to get money for lunch. He rolls his eyes when he hears a familiar voice.

"Oh, Parker!"

_Flash? Great. Juuust Great, _he sighs. "This is _my _lunch money, Flash."

"Come on, Parker! Don't be so cold. I just came over to say hi."

"You came to say _hi? _Am I dreaming?"

"I'm past all that bullying stuff, Parker. After my last run in with Spider-Man – the best superhero on the planet – I learned that maybe being nice to people isn't so bad."

_Did he just say Spider-Man was the best superhero on the planet? Well, at least I'm getting some good publicity. And I'm glad he remembers his last encounter with me- I mean, Spider-Man._

"Oh, okay then. By the way, cool shirt," Peter says, referencing Flash's Spider-Man t-shirt.

"Thanks. Too bad a loser like you couldn't ever look as good as me in this," he grins, earning a glare from Peter.

"Sorry. Still learning. Man, being nice is hard!" he exclaims.

"It's okay," Peter sighs. "It can be hard to-"He is interrupted when Principal Coulson's voice booms over the PA.

"Peter Parker, please report to Principal Coulson's office immediately. I repeat, Peter Parker, please report to Principal Coulson's office immediately."

"Sorry Flash, I gotta flash!" Peter exclaims, running down the school hallway. _Heh. Flash. I crack myself up._

* * *

"You called, Coulson? What, you want my autograph or something?" Peter grins.

Coulson rolls his eyes, sighing. "You're needed by the Avengers, in Times Square. You're excused from school."

"Why do they need me? What's wrong?"

"They said it'd be better if you just went to see for yourself," Coulson replies.

"Uh, okay then?" Peter turns to walk out of the door, when Coulson stops him.

"Peter, wait!" Coulson exclaims, pulling a comic out of his drawer. "Could you get Cap to sign this?"

Peter takes the comic out of Coulson's hands, and looks at it. It's the very first Captain America comic, in mint condition. "Sure," he laughs.

* * *

Spider-Man swings through the city with insane agility, taking the shortest route to Times Square possible. _Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can, _he sings in his head. _Spins a web, any size, catches thieves- _An ear-piercing shriek fills the air, interrupting his song. As Spider-Man reaches Times Square, he looks down to see people running in panic, causing a large commotion.

"Don't worry, citizens of New York! Your handsome, intelligent, fearless, and friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man is here to-" He stops himself when he realizes that people are running _away_ from him_. _"Wha...? Guys, don't worry, I washed the costume yesterday!" he exclaims. "Okay, last week, but it doesn't smell that bad," he adds.

"Run! It's Spider-Man!"

"Jameson was right!"

"I always knew he was a menace!"

Spider-Man can hear all sorts of commotion from the screaming crowd in front of him. "Okay, usually there are always one or two people who don't like me, but never the entire city! What's happened to them? Maybe this is some sort of spell..." He looks around, searching for his teammates. "Tony told me to meet him here. Where did he-"

Spider-Man's spider-sense goes off, warning him danger is coming, but it's too slow and he's knocked back into the side of a car. "Stand down, Man of Spiders!" yells someone he assumes is Thor.

"Hulk, wait! You're not listening to my orders! That might be the real Spider-Man," says Iron Man as he walks towards Spider-Man.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, retinal scan please," he commands, turning to Spider-Man. "Did you just get here?" he asks.

"Didijusswhaa...?" Spider-Man mumbles, still dizzy from the impact with the car.

"Identity confirmed. This is Peter Parker, sir." J.A.R.V.I.S's voice echoes in Iron Man's suit.

Iron Man stands up, and faces the other Avengers. "It's him." He holds a hand out to Spider-Man. "Sorry, kid. We didn't know it was you."

"Thanks for the concussion," Spider-Man groans, turning towards Hulk.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to smash the spider."

Spider-Man looks at his teammates, noticing something different. "Where's Falcon?"

"He's keeping a watch on Avengers Tower," Tony explains. "She's my baby, you know."

"Yeah, okay..." he replies, puzzled. "...Wait, did you say you didn't know it was me?" Spider-Man stammers. "How could you not know? There's only one of me!"

"Not anymore." Black Widow points to the top of the Times Building, where a figure stands atop it. Spider-Man looks up to see _himself _on top of the building. _What the... _

"Is... is that a clone?"

"Yup. Sorry kid, you've been replaced by another Spider-Man, and New York already likes him better." Hawkeye smirks.

Captain America rolls his eyes, giving Clint a stern look. "Don't listen to him, son. Iron Man already performed a retinal scan on him, and the results came out different. If it -whatever it is- was you, it would produce the same results. That's how we knew it wasn't you," he explains.

"Well, then how are we supposed to deal with him- I mean me, I mean not really me, because I'm me, and I... I'll stop talking now," Spider-Man mumbles.

"Peacefully. We don't want to engage in battle yet-" he stares at Hulk, to which the Hulk just shrugs. "-we need to come up with a plan before we charge into a battle. Be back in a sec." Iron Man flies towards the top of the Times Building.

"What is Stark thinking? Resolving conflict with peace? We've never done that sort of thing before!" Thor exclaims.

"Yeah! I just wanna smash!" Hulk roars.

"You're not helping," Hawkeye says, rolling his eyes.

_Great, _Peter thinks. _This is gonna go juuuust great._

Iron Man reaches the top of Times Building, where he finds the imposter perched. "Who are you? And what do you want?"

"Tony Stark, is it?" A completely different voice comes out of the imposter's mouth, a voice Tony recognizes. _I'm sure I've heard that voice somewhere..._

"So naive. So foolish. You would never understand what I want," the imposter replies, rising to a standing position. Tony recognizes the voice as someone he had previously fought in the past."Quentin...?"

"Right you are, Tony." He resumes his impersonation of Spider-Man's voice. "It's a shame you won't be able to tell anybody."

Before he can reply, Iron Man is hit by lasers from Spider-Man's wrists, which send him plummeting down towards the ground. _Didn't know he could do that..._he thinks before he collides with the ground.

"Okay, my web shooters do not do _that,_" Spider-Man watches as Iron Man crashes into the ground. "But that would be cool, all I have is taser webbing!"

"Spider-Man, this is serious." Captain America crouches towards Iron Man, who lies on the ground, unmoving. "He'll be okay." He rises, turning to the other Avengers. "We need a way to stop the other Spider-Man, any ideas?"

"Uh, yeah," Hawkeye says. "Duck."

The other Avengers turn to him, confused. He points up at the mass of billboards that plummet down towards them, detached from their regular positions by the Spider-Man imposter.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Hulk says, catching the billboards. Some pieces fall to the ground with a with a deafening _**BOOM! **_creating a giant cloud of smoke. When all the commotion clears, the Avengers find themselves with a problem... the two Spider-Men stand in front of them, arms raised, ready to punch each other.

They both turn away from each other and towards the Avengers, when they realize the problem. Nobody knows who the real Spider-Man is. "Oh geez," they both say, at the same time. "Jinx! Okay, stop that. It's creepy." Both Spider-Men speak at the exact same time, with the exact same voices.

"How are we supposed to tell which one is a friend, and which is our enemy?" Thor asks, confused.

"I don't know," Captain America responds, looking over to Iron Man, who is sprawled out on the ground. "Without Iron Man, I don't think we'll be able to tell."

"Guys, are you serious?! I'm clearly the real Spider-Man!"

"No, I'm the real Spider-Man!"

"No, I am! Listen to my witty zingers and bad puns!"

"Oh come on, I don't even talk like that! And my puns are _not _bad!"

"Guys, the other one is deceiving you! I'm the real Spider-Man!"

"How are we supposed to tell who's who?" asks Black Widow.

"I don't know, they're both equally _annoying_," Hawkeye says, bow drawn.

"Hey!" Both Spider-Men exclaim.

"Let's just smash them both!" Hulk suggests.

"Uh, no thank you," the two Spider-Men say.

_This is getting annoying, _Peter thinks. _I need a way to show them that I'm the real Spider-Man..._

As Spider-Man tries to formulate a plan to out the imposter, he notices a small figure running towards him and the Avengers. When he realizes who it is, he nearly facepalms so hard his hand goes through his face. "You've got to be kidding me."

"YOU WALL CRAWLING BUG! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE EVIL!" yells Jameson, ecstatic.

"Okay, first of all, spiders are _not _bugs!" Spider-Man whines. "And second, don't you see that there are TWO of me?!" he asks, gesturing towards the imposter. "He's the one destroying the city, not me!"

"Don't listen to him!" the imposter says. "I'm the real Spider-Man! And you know what? I think it's time I have some fun." He pulls a circle-shaped object out of his pocket.

"Okay, now you guys know that's not me. I do _not _have pouches. _Ew_." Spider-Man quips.

"Spider-Man, watch out!" Black Widow yells, but she's too late. The imposter throws the object in a bomb, engulfing Times Square in some sort of smoke. When it all clears, the imposter _and _Jameson are gone.

"What trickery was that?" Thor asks, coughing.

"Smoke bomb," Captain America responds.

"And he made sure not to leave New York without a souvenir." Hawkeye jokes.

"Okay, _that_ was a good quip," Spider-Man says, fist-bumping Hawkeye. "Are we going to have to compete or something?"

"Boys..." Black Widow starts.

"Sorry."

"Times Square is destroyed, and Jameson's gone..." Captain America analyzes the surrounding area, looking for any clues that the imposter may have left behind by accident. "Hulk, come help me clear the wreckage."

"This is all my fault..." the masked teen sighs.

"Well, think of it this way, kid." Hawkeye starts. "You'll definitely be on the front page tomorrow."

"J Jonah Jameson taken hostage by Spider-Man? Yeah, that'll make for a great headline," he groans.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought of it :)**

**Btw, a bit off topic, but I was wondering, is anybody else as excited as me for The Amazing Spider-Man 2? I watched the Superbowl trailer yesterday and it made me really excited, haha :)**

**-ThatOneGirl32**


	9. Mysterious Encounters, Part 2

** latinoheat151: Thanks so much! And you'll just have to read to figure out what will happen to Harry ;) This chapter will answer your question about who Quentin is, and once again, thank you! :)**

** Silentman87: Haha, I've noticed a lot of people don't like Jameson. And you might, in the future :)**

** The World Is Alive: Oh, I'm definitely excited for Cap 2 as well! I think I'm more excited to see Falcon then I am to see the actual movie, haha**

** DaEpicNinja: Thank you! :)**

** ilikehats2: This chapter should answer your questions!**

** Prosp88: Haha, that honestly made me laugh out loud :)**

** Guest: Yup, he's got that old Parker luck, doesn't he?**

** jazzybizzle: Thank you! That really means a lot to me :)**

** ArianandXaia: Thanks!**

** whispering Wolf: Oh my gosh, thanks, haha. I really appreciate you saying something like that :)**

**Alright guys, here's Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

J Jonah Jameson, publisher of the Daily Bugle, sits in an abandoned warehouse, tied to a chair.

"Listen, you wall-crawling menace! I always knew you were a burden to this city! And now, I have-"

"Would you shut up, you bumbling idiot?!" Spider-Man yells from across the room. "I'm working." He presses a series of buttons on what looks like a control panel to Jameson, but he can't exactly figure out what it is.

"...W-What?" Jameson stammers, shocked.

"I'm not Spider-Man. You _wish _I was Spider-Man..." The imposter touches the side of his head, and his disguise disappears. "Now, the world will know me as Quentin Beck, _Mysterio_!" Without his disguise, Quentin dresses in a long green robe with a purple cape. On his head is a circular, clear helmet where a black chip rests to the far right of the helmet.

"...Who?"

"Wha- you don't remember me?!" Mysterio fumes. "You ruined my career!"

"You're going to have to be more specific," Jameson retorts.

"You know what- forget you," he says, angered. "Soon, you'll come to appreciate the true marvel of my work. _All _of you." He hears a ringing sound in his ears. "Hold on, I have to take this."

"Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Jameson grunts.

"_**Quiet. **_Or I will silence you myself!" Mysterio threatens.

"Quentin, what are you thinking?! Spider-Man escaped!" A voice comes in through the communicator in Mysterio's ear.

"Sorry, but I've got much more important plans now. I'll get Spider-Man when _I _feel like doing so, and I'll alert you then." He replies.

The person on the other side of the communicator fumes. "Quentin! Who do you think you are to disobey my-"

He turns off the communicator, taking it out of his ear. "Annoying, wasn't he?" He turns to Jameson, still tied up in his chair. "Now, for the fun part..."

* * *

The Avengers return to Avengers Tower, where Iron Man nearly pukes at what he sees.

"What the- _FALCON!_" he yells, drawing the attention of other pedestrians.

"Nothing to see here, folks," Hawkeye addresses the crowd. "Just a friendly team gathering."

"What is it?" Falcon flies towards Iron Man, who taps his foot on the ground impatiently.

"'What is it?' Do you not _see _what happened to the tower?!" He points to the top of the tower, where the _A _centerpiece of the tower now lies on the ground, in pieces.

"Sir, it appears you may be overreacting." J.A.R.V.I.S says from inside of Iron Man's suit, gaining many snickers from the other Avengers.

"Stop it, J.A.R.V.I.S." Iron Man turns to his teammates. "And you stop it too."

"Sorry, it fell from the tower after our fight with the Spider-Man imposter, and it was going to land on people," Falcon says, shrugging. "I can't save both."

Iron Man sighs. "Sorry, I know I'm overacting. I doesn't help that I have a massive headache right now..."

"That's usually what happens when you fall 100 feet from the sky," Black Widow smirks.

"Wait, did you guys say you fought the Spider-Man imposter? And he _won_?! _Awesome!_" Spider-Man exclaims.

The six other Avengers turn towards him, slightly annoyed.

He clears his throat. "Sorry. Joking. Why are we here again?"

"I put a tracking device on the imposter, but I need to go to my lab to access it," Iron Man explains. "We'd better hurry; we don't want to keep Jameson waiting."

"We don't?" asks Spider-Man.

The six Avengers turn to him once again.

"Joking, again. Sorry."

"I agree with the webhead. I'm hungry. Jameson can wait." Hulk growls, walking through the front door to Avengers Tower.

"The green man speaks true! I feel famished," Thor says, following Hulk and the others into the tower.

* * *

The Avengers sit in Tony's lab while he works. They all have their masks off, munching on sandwiches Clint prepared for them, much to Tony's chagrin.

"Guys, I said _no _food in the lab."

"Did you honestly expect the boys to listen to that?" Natasha grins.

"Y'know, this is _my _lab..." Tony mumbles.

"And this is one _good _sandwich!" Sam says.

"Thanks. I took a class." Clint replies with a smirk.

"Okay, guys, I think that's enough," Steve interrupts. "You're going to drive Tony crazy. Did you find anything?"

"_Thank you, _Steve." Tony turns towards the monitor in front of him, and presses a button on the control panel. A hologram of a warehouse pops up on the screen. "They're here."

"So do you know who took Jameson?" Sam asks, eating his sandwich.

"Yep. He goes by the name Quentin Beck, or Mysterio." Tony starts.

"Whatever. Can we just get to smashing?" Hulk asks, eating what must be his fifteenth sandwich.

"_No. _Why haven't you reverted back to your normal form?"

"I'm hungry."

"Whatever," Tony sighs. "A couple years ago, Quentin Beck planned a magic show, and he dubbed himself, 'Mysterio'. Turns out that his entire show was a hoax. He used hologramsto deceive his audience, and Jameson ran an article about it in the newspaper. Ruined the whole guy's career. I guess that's why he took him."

"I guess JJJ has a thing for ruining people's lives, huh?" Peter says, thinking of what Jameson would have to say about him once he got back to the Bugle.

"How do we plan to free triple J?" Thor asks.

"Quentin has security all over the warehouse. Guards, cameras, you name it. I wouldn't be surprised if he's monitoring the outside of the warehouse from inside," Tony explains. "We can't all go in at once."

"That's fine," Natasha starts, standing. "Peter and I will go."

Peter nearly chokes on his food. "Uh, I don't think that's a good idea. He _hates _me. Not like high-school girl hate, serious _hate _hate."

"Well, if you rescue him, he's sure to have a newfound respect for you, isn't he?"

"Ugh, I hate it when you guys are right," Peter groans. "But, before I go, there's something I need to tell you guys."

"What is it, Peter?" Tony asks.

"Well, I know who constructed that attack on the Manhattan Bridge two days ago. It _was _Alistair Smythe."

"How do you know?"

"Uh, well... I, uh..." he stammers. _Oh man. I already told them I didn't know who Black Cat was, what do I do now? _"I got it from an inside source," he lies.

"Inside source, huh?" Tony says. "Something you're not telling us, Peter?"

"No, of course not!" He exclaims. "I, uh, just wanted to tell you because I'm sure it's him."

"Perhaps the youngling speaks true, Stark." Thor says.

"Okay. We still need more proof to go on, alright Peter?" Tony says. "For now, we need to get Jameson back to the city. You and Natasha get ready to go."

* * *

"Have you ever been called a bug before?" Spider-Man asks, crawling through the air vent.

Spider-Man and Black Window arrived on scene at the abandoned warehouse, noticing cameras covering every inch of the building. Black Widow suggested going in through the top of the warehouse, and getting in through the vents. _Man, crawling through the air vents on the Helicarrier was waaay better than this, _Peter thinks.

"No." She replies.

"Well, it's annoying. Arachnids and bugs are two _completely _different things. You see, an arachnids have eight legs, whereas bugs have six, so-"

Black Widow covers his mouth, cutting him off.

"Mmmfph?"

"Shh! They're right below us," she whispers. "I can hear them talking."

"...What are you going to do to me? I don't even know who you are!" Jameson's voice can be heard through the air vents, and he sounds angry. _No surprise there, _Peter rolls his eyes.

"I don't understand your obsession over Spider-Man! You, Smythe... there are much better creations in this would to observe! Me, for example!" Quentin replies, putting on his helmet.

"Smythe?" Black Widow mouths to Spider-Man.

Spider-Man nods his head. "See? I _was _right," he boasts. "Now you know I wasn't-"

"Shh!"

"Right," Spider-Man whispers. "Sorry."

"You just wait! The Avengers will be here for me soon!" Jameson yells.

" I doubt the Avengers are intelligent enough to figure out where we are," Mysterio says, smug. "There's no way anybody would be able to get in here without setting off some sort of alarm."

"This is where we make our move," Black Widow whispers to Spider-Man. "All we need to do is take out Mysterio, and get Jameson out of there. Cap and Hawkeye are taking care of the guards outside of the warehouse. Got it?"

"Uh... could you repeat that?"

She rolls her eyes. "Just follow my lead."

She kicks down the air vent, and it crashes below them. Black Widow gracefully lands on the ground, with two feet firmly planted on the ground, while Spider-Man lands on all fours.

"Black Widow!" Mysterio yells, surprised.

"Quentin." She responds.

"Spider-Man!" Jameson barks, angered at his presence.

"Hey, flat top. Happy to see me? Your knight in shining armor?"

"How did you- how did you find me?!" Mysterio asks, turning to his monitors. "I've been watching the perimeter the entire time!"

"Maybe if you took that fishbowl off your head, you'd be able to see better." Spider-Man jokes.

"Don't anger him, Spider-Man." Black Widow starts. "Quentin Beck, you are under arrest for kidnapping J. Jonah Jameson, editor of the Daily Bugle." She raises her guns, pointing them at him.

"I am no longer Quentin Beck! Soon, the world will know me as _Mysterio!_" He exclaims.

"Nah, pretty sure the world will know you as, 'The Amazing Fishbowl-Man!'" Spider-Man exclaims, much to the annoyance of Mysterio.

"Smythe was right. I didn't think you were _this _much of an annoyance."

"What?!" he exclaims. "You guys were talking about me behind my back? That hurts," he says, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. He aims his web shooter at Mysterio's control panel, yanks down, making it fall to the ground. The monitors above the control panel, which were used to observe the outside of the warehouse**, **all shut down at once. "Luckily, _that _made me feel better."

"You incompetent fool!" Mysterio screeches,kneeling beside the control panel on the floor."You've ruined it! This... this is all your fault!"

"Uh, hello? There are _two _spider people here," Spider-Man gestures to Black Widow. "Which means it's only half of my fault."

"I am _not_ a spider person," she says, eyes fixated on Mysterio. "Don't move. You keep mentioning Smythe... I assume he's your employer. Where is he?"

"Doesn't matter." He pulls out a ball from a nearby compartment. It's blue in colour, and about the size of his palm. "I don't need a control panel to show you my _true _power."

"_Don't move!" _Black Widow yells, finger on the trigger.

"You know, you could be doing a community service," Spider-Man starts, pointing to Mysterio's helmet. "Who knows how many goldfish are in need of a home?"

"You, Spider-Man, are a _pest_. And you know how we deal with pests?" Mysterio asks.

"With warm hugs?"

"We _exterminate _them. Let's see you try to get out of _this._" Mysterio throws the ball he has in his hand on the ground, which engulfs the entire room in a thick, gray smoke.

"Smoke bomb?" Black Widow asks, coughing.

"No..." Spider-Man croaks. "Something different..." He closes his eyes, trying to block out everything around him. When the smoke clears, he opens his eyes to see Mysterio, along with everything else in the room, _gone. _

"That's odd," Black Widow says. "There's no way he would've been able to carry all of that."

"Aww man!" Spider-Man exclaims, sounding disappointed. "He left Jameson."

"Get me outta here!" Jameson yells, squirming in his chair.

"Spider-Man, untie Jameson." Black Widow walks towards the door of the room, drawing her gun close to her body. "I hear footsteps outside. I'll communicate the rest of the Avengers; you meet me outside the room when you're finished." She leaves the room, leaving Spider-Man and Jameson alone.

_Ugh. Jameson, _Peter thinks._ As much as I want to leave him here... I can't. That wouldn't be right. _"Alright, JJJ, it's time to go." He walks over to Jameson, extending his arms to untie the rope around his body.

"There's no way I'm going anywhere with you, you menace!"

"Well, okay then. I'm cool with that. I guess I'll just leave you here." He waves at Jameson, walking towards the door. "Nice knowing ya! Well, not really."

"No! Wait!" Jameson pauses, as if he's about to say something embarrassing. "Help me."

"Could I get a please, _please?_" Spider-Man asks, turning around.

Jameson rolls his eyes. "Help me. _Please._" He spits out the last word as if it pains him to say it.

"Oh man. I should've recorded that. Would've made for a great ringtone, don't you think so?" He moves towards Jameson, beginning to untie him from his chair.

"I still think you're a menace."

"You should put that on my birthday card." Spider-man finishes untying Jameson from his chair, and throws the rope aside. "There. Now you can go back to being angry, or yelling, or whatever it is you do all day."

"Listen here, bug-"

"Spider-Man!" Black Widow calls from outside the room. "I need you out here. _Now._"

"What's wrong? Find a predator?" He quips, laughing to himself. "Get it?" He asks, nudging Jameson. "Because a Black Widow is a spider with-"

"Don't touch me," Jameson retorts, stepping away from him.

"_Spider-Man_..."

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Spider-Man and Jameson step out of the room, only to find themselves in an entirely different place. The three stand in a completely barren area, the cool breeze blowing trees slightly.

"Where are we?" Jameson asks.

"Well, we're definitely not in Kansas anymore," Spider-Man replies.

"You think this is funny, you web-slinging menace?!" Jameson yells, stretching his arms out. "I bet this was all your idea!"

"Y'know, I'm reeeally tempted to web your mouth shut right now."

"_Children,_" Black Widow starts, turning towards the two. "Focus. Something's clearly not right here. I came out here because I heard footsteps - Mysterio must have continued down the hall. Let's go."

"My guess is whatever Mysterio threw down is- woah!" Spider-Man's spider-sense abruptly goes off, interrupting his sentence.

"What is that? Your satanic sense?" Jameson asks.

"_Spider-_sense, thank you very much," Spider-Man replies, rolling his eyes at Jameson's comment. "It's going crazy."

"I think I know why." Black Widow points towards the right side of the area, where slow shadows can be seen creeping slowly towards the three.

"W-What is that?" Jameson asks.

The shadows creep closer and closer, until they are in the three's range of sight.

"Oh no." Spider-Man says, summing up what everybody else is thinking.

Spider-Man looks at his worst enemies - Doc Ock, Green Goblin, Sandman, Venom, even Batroc - _all _in front of him. _Every. Single. One._

"Uh... I don't take it you guys are here for my surprise birthday party, are you?" He jokes, nervous.

He is met with silence. The enemies slowly creep closer and closer to him, their grins widening.

"This has to be another one of Mysterio's illusions," Black Widow suggests, drawing her guns. "Just don't panic."

The enemies advance, until they stop. They wait a moment - then they lunge towards him, all at once.

_Okay, _Peter sighs. _Now I'm panicking._

* * *

Inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Harry stands amongst Nick Fury and Curt Connors, who analyze Norman Osborn, or rather, Green Goblin, in front of them. He is held in a containment cell shaped like a cylinder, for the protection of the other agents on the Helicarrier.

"When will he be okay?" Harry asks, staring at the monster his father has become.

"We can't say for sure, Harry," Curt says. "As I explained before, the Goblin serum turned him into more of a Goblin than before. It's going to take a while before we can change him back to his normal form."

At the sight of Harry's disappointment, Nick puts his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, kid. We have our best agents working on this to get him back to normal," he says with a smile.

The boy nods his head, but inside, he feels resentment towards not only Director Fury, but all of S.H.I.E.L.D. _This isn't the first time this has happened, _he thinks, looking at his father. _This has happened twice, and all because of S.H.I.E.L.D... and Spider-Man._

"I have to get home now," Harry says.

"Alright, kid." Nick gestures to an agent on the other side of him. "Agent Romita, please escort him out of the Helicarrier."

_I thought things would change when he was cured, _Harry thinks as he is escorted down the corridor. _I thought we would be able to be together more... and he finally started caring. _He feels tears threatening to escape from his eyes. _Nothing's changed. Nothing at all._

* * *

**In this chapter we have the appearance of another new villain! Mysterio is one of my favourite Spider-Man villains, so I just had to include him :) Please tell me what you guys thought of the chapter!**

**And another off-topic question: Are you guys watching the Olympics? If you are, what team are you cheering for? I'm Canadian, so naturally, I'm cheering for Canada, haha :)**

**-ThatOneGirl32**


	10. Mysterious Encounters, Part 3

** jazzybizzle: Thank you! :)**

** sport21: Yup, Mysterio is one of my favourite Spidey villains, so I just had to put him in here :) And thank you!**

** The World Is Alive: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

** ilikehats2: You'll see how he escapes this chapter :)**

** Silentman87: Thanks!**

** ArianandXaia: It always seems to go back to Harry, doesn't it? And thank you! :)**

** latinoheat151: Yup, Shocker was in this earlier, but as Herman Schults. Expect more Shocker in the future, and as for Vulture, you'll just have to keep reading to find out ;)**

** randomness: Haha, it seems they're always getting interrupted, aren't they?**

** Guest: You'll just have to wait and see :)**

** bekkihaiti: That's exactly how I feel when I'm reading the comics, haha.**

** Luxraylover: Thank you for the reviews! I'm currently working on writing longer chapters, it's definitely something I need to improve on. Thanks for all your tips and advice, it really means a lot to me! Same with wishing me good luck on my exams. :)**

** Whispering wolf: Haha, that's exactly how I feel too.**

**Here's chapter 10, part 3 and the conclusion to Mysterious Encounters! Enjoy!**

* * *

Spider-Man dodges a multitude of attacks from Venom, who attacks with an even greater amount of strength and power than the last time they fought.

"Hey Venom, been drinking your milk lately?" He raises his foot to kick him square in the gut, sending him flying towards a nearby tree. "Looks like you need some-"

Spider-Man's witty remark is cut off when he is grabbed by one of Doc Ock's tentacles, and smashed repeatedly into the ground.

"Okay, _that _hurt," he groans. "Widow!"

"Jameson, stay behind me!" She yells, firing her guns at a woman who is dressed similarly to her.

"Who's that? She doesn't look like one of mine." Spider-Man asks, dodging a kick from Kraven, while webbing one of Doc Ock's arms to the ground.

"She's not. She's one of my villains," Black Widow explains. "Her name is Yelena Belova, also known as the _Black Widow_."

"Wait, there are two Black Widows? Geez, this is confusing."

"You vile creature! Stay still!" Doc Ock huffs, trying to hit Spider-Man with his robotic arms.

"Dude, shh," Spider-Man says, putting his finger to his lips. "I'm in the middle of a conversation here-" Beetle shoots out missiles from his arms, which Spider-Man webs and sends right back towards him. "-and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop trying to _kill me!_"

"Yes," Black Widow answers. "There are two Black Widows. But I'm more of one than she'll ever be." She sends a roundhouse kick to the face of Yelena, who lands a few feet away from her, unmoving. "Jameson - what the - Jameson?!"

Black Widow turns around to see Jameson cowering behind a tree, from a multitude of Spider-Men. "Hm. Funny."

"Get away from me, you bug-brained buffoons!" He takes out pepper spray from his pocket, aiming it towards the Spider-Men. "I _will _use this!"

"You're _kidding_!" Spider-Man exclaims. "Here we are, trapped with our worst villains-" He dodges an electric shock from Electro, and which instead hits Scorpion. "-and you get me?! Are you serious?!"

"Jameson," Black Widow starts, extending a hand out to him. "Remember, it's not real." She punches a fake Spider-Man copy, sending him sprawled out on the ground.

"Hey! I'm sure _you _wouldn't appreciate it if I started punching fake-you like that," Spider-Man says, crossing his arms.

Spider-Man, Black Widow and Jameson slowly walk away from the villains in front of them, until the three stop, standing back to back.

"We're outnumbered," Spider-Man says, looking at the villains circling them. "There's no way we're going to get past all of these villains."

"Unless... we don't _need _to get past them!" Black Widow exclaims, figuring it out. "None of this is real. It's just one of Mysterio's illusions."

"Feels real to me." Spider-Man says, rubbing his arm where he was hit.

"It only _feels _real because we _believe _it is," she explains.

"You're right. If we ignore their attacks, the illusion will disappear. We need to _let them _hit us!" Spider-Man agrees.

"Are you crazy?!" Jameson yells. "There's no way I'm letting one of them hit me!"

"Then there's no way you're getting out of here _alive, _Jameson. You need to cooperate," Black Widow points out, putting her hand on Jameson's shoulder. "You'll be fine." She reassures him. "Plus, do you think we'd let any of them hurt you?"

"I know you wouldn't, but _him_..."He points an accusatory finger at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man simply rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Listen, flat top, I wouldn't let them hurt you. Morals and whatever. Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

The three turn back to their enemies, trying to remain -Man faces an angry Rhino, who grins menacingly at him. "Time to play squash the spider." He charges towards Spider-Man at full speed, his horn ready to ram Spider-Man head on.

_Okay, _Peter gulps. _I hope this works._

* * *

_5 minutes earlier..._

"Smythe, come in, it's Quentin."

Quentin stands in a secluded room deep in the warehouse, with his helmet in his hands. He stands at the left corner of the room, filled with various monitors used to observe the interior and exterior of the warehouse. He observes his captors on one of the monitors in front of him, grinning at their efforts to fight the illusion.

"Ah, Quentin. Are you here to apologize for earlier? I am your _superior_, and I will not tolerate you speaking to me-"

"Save it, Smythe." Quentin says, interrupting him. "I've got them. Jameson, Black Widow, and _Spider-Man_."

"...What?"

"They're trapped." Quentin grins. "I released a hallucinogenic gas into the room - and it placed them in a fear landscape. It contains all of their worst enemies - and the best part is, they believe it's _real._ Aren't illusions breathtaking? Just think what I could show the world... if only Jameson could see me _now_."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Quentin. I require you to bring Spider-Man to me, or the deal's done."

"Oh, I know, Smythe," Quentin replies, putting his helmet back on his head. "How do you want the bug? Dead or alive?"

"Doesn't matter," Alistair says with a sly grin. "Just bring him to me."

"Not a problem, Smythe." Quentin grins, putting on his helmet and looking up at the monitor in front of him. "Not a problem at all."

* * *

_The present. _

Spider-Man braces for impact, Rhino charging at him. His spider-senses blares in his head, but he ignores it. _Just stay calm... don't panic, _he breathes.

He closes his eyes just before Rhino hits - and feels _nothing. _He opens his eyes and turns around to see that Rhino ran right through him, Black Widow, and Jameson. The same goes for the other villains, who throw punches at the three, but to no use.

"The illusion is broken." Black Widow says.

"Great," Spider-Man says. "Cause that-" he points to Rhino. "-could've gotten messy."

"What's happening to them?" Jameson asks, eyes fixated on the mass of villains in front of him.

With every step they take, the villains slowly begin to dissipate - leaving behind fragments of their bodies as they advance.

"The villains are disappearing," Black Widow explains. "This illusion won't work on us anymore."

Jameson turns to the masked teen with a scowl on his face. "Looks like they forgot-" His comment is interrupted when he finds he can no longer speak, due to the web covering his mouth.

"That's enough out of you. I'm sick and tired of you always accusing me of things I didn't do. I came here to save you, alright? I didn't have to come here, but I did, even though you hate me. I don't get why you can't see that." Spider-Man says, arm extended. _Okay. It felt good to get all of that out, _Peter thinks.

"Okay," he sighs. "I'm done ranting now."

He turns towards Natasha, expecting to be reprimanded about what he just did, but instead, she smiles at him.

"I've been waiting for somebody to do that," she admits, lowering her voice. "Thank you. Come on, let's go." She continues down the corridor, breaking into a slow run. "We need to hurry!"

"MMMPH!" Jameson yells, his voice muffled by the web on his mouth.

"Don't worry JJJ, that should dissolve in about an hour," Spider-Man says.

"MMMPH?!"

"Did you just say you wanted to hear the story of how I made my web shooters?" Spider-Man asks, putting his hand on his heart. "Aww, JJJ, nobody's ever asked me that before." He slings his arm around Jameson's shoulder, gaining a grunt from him. "Well, it all started when I got bitten by a radioactive spider..."

Jameson rolls his eyes, sighing under the web. This is going to be a _long _day.

* * *

"Any word on Spider-Man, Quentin?"

"No, Smythe. Spider-Man, Black Widow, and Jameson were able to overcome my fear landscape. Interesting, isn't it? I see why you would want such an interesting specimen like Spider-Man," Quentin answers into his communicator.

"Are you having trouble completing your task, Quentin?"

"No," he replies. "As an illusionist, I must be prepared in case of failure. I have many more tricks up my sleeve, Smythe. You will not be disappointed."

"Very well. We both know what would happen if you were to disappoint me, Quentin," Smythe says with a smirk. "I'm waiting."

* * *

"I've tried contacting the rest of the Avengers," Black Widow says, addressing Spider-Man. "But I haven't been able to reach them. Mysterio must be blocking the signals somehow."

"Same here," Spider-Man replies. "How about you, JJJ?" He turns back towards Jameson, who slowly trudges behind Spider-Man and Black Widow. Jameson answers with a roll of his eyes, due to the fact that the web is still on his mouth. "Looks like he had no luck either," Spider-Man continues.

"I think you're just giving him _more _reasons to hate you," Black Widow smirks.

"As long as I exist, he's gonna hate me. I might as well make it fun, right flat top?" He says, addressing Jameson, who grunts in reply. "See? He agrees."

The three walk until they reach the end of the corridor, where a tall, black door stands in front of them. Black Widow draws her gun, inching closely to the door, and lowering her voice.

"Be prepared for any attacks in there." She kicks the door down with her foot, sending it to the ground with a loud _**CRASH!**_

"You could've just opened the door," Spider-Man starts. "There was a doorknob right-"

"Shh!"

"Just saying," he says, lowering his voice to a whisper, walking into the room. "I don't see any bad guys, but this is definitely_ weird_."

The three look around the room, where they find themselves in a hall of mirrors. Mirrors surround every square inch of the room, above them, below them, and around them. The mirrors differ in shape, going from tall and wavy to short and straight.

"Okay, I already don't like this." Spider-Man shudders, remembering his first encounter with Doc Ock.

"I see a door up ahead," Black Widow says, pointing to the door on the far end of the room. "Let's go."

The three continue down the hall when Spider-Man's spider-sense goes off. _That's weird, _Peter thinks. _My spider-sense is going off but I don't see any danger... _He ignores his spider-sense, and continues walking towards the door, when he feels somebody grab his shoulder.

"Okay, Jameson, could you-" He spins around to see not Jameson standing behind him, but _himself. _"Oh. Hello."

The Spider-Man punches him square in the face, sending him crashing into Black Widow.

"This again?! As if it wasn't annoying the first time!" He exclaims, rubbing his face.

"I don't think this is the same thing as before," Black Widow states, standing. "Look."

Spider-Man and Jameson look behind them to see different versions of themselves, stepping out of the mirrors around them. The figures are distorted, due to the different sizes and shapes of the mirrors. Abnormally tall Spider-Men crawl out of the mirrors at the top of the room, while fake Black Widow's and Jameson's creep out of the mirrors surrounding the three.

"You're right. It's _worse_," Spider-Man groans. "What do we do now?"

"This doesn't look like the same illusion as before," Black Widow says, raising her guns. "We're going to have to come up with a different way to get out of this."

"So our plan is we have no plan?"

"No, our plan is simple. Don't die." She leaps up above Spider-Man, sending a roundhouse kick to a fake Black Widow.

_That's encouraging, _Peter sighs. "Jameson, just stay behind me, and I'll-"He turns around, looking up to see an abnormally large J. Jonah Jameson. "You're not Jameson."

The fake Jameson grins menacingly at Spider-Man, cracking his knuckles.

"What are you gonna do? Yell at me some more? Hit me with a newspaper?" Spider-Man taunts. "Come on, we both know you can't hurt me."

Jameson kicks him square in the stomach, sending him to the ground. "Okay, maybe you can," he wheezes. He gets up off the floor, dusting himself off. "But _I _can do _this_."

He punches the fake Jameson in the face, sending him flying across the room. _Okay, I have always wanted to do that! _Peter thinks, giddy.

The fake Jameson crashes into a mirror behind him, breaking it. A second Jameson tries to creep out of the same mirror, but is stopped by the large crack in it.

_That's weird... _Peter thinks. _The other Jameson was stopped from leaving the mirror when it cracked. Maybe that's the solution to all of this!_

"Widow! Stop fighting them! We need to smash the mirrors!" He yells, addressing Black Widow.

"What do you mean?"

"They can't come in if we destroy their only way of entry," he explains, punching a hole in one of the mirrors.

"Good idea," she says, using her guns to shoot up the mirrors. "If only you could've thought like that when you were designing your suit."

"Hey!" Spider-Man exclaims, offended. "What is it with you guys and insulting my suit?"

After a few minutes, Spider-Man and Black Widow finish smashing the final mirror, cutting off any other copies from entering the room.

"Okay," Spider-Man huffs, sitting. "That was _exhausting_."

"No time to rest, Spider-Man," Black Widow says, starting for the door. "We have to go now."

"Come _on! _Could we just sit down for _one _minute?"

"Well... fine," she sighs, sitting.

"Yay!" He exclaims. "Make yourself comfortable, Jameson."

Jameson rolls his eyes and walks towards the door, as far away from Spider-Man as he can get.

* * *

"It appears they've bested my second illusion," Mysterio says, amazed. "No matter. This final illusion will show them my _true _power."

He turns towards the door in front of him, expecting Spider-Man, Black Widow, and Jameson to enter at any minute.

"You'll show them," he whispers. "You'll show _all _of them."

* * *

"Mysterio's in here, I'm sure of it," Black Widow says, ear pressed to the door. "I can hear his footsteps." She turns towards Spider-Man. "Our goal is to capture Mysterio with little to no property damage, or injuries. Understood?"

"Come on, when have _I _ever caused property damage?"

She narrows her eyes at him. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"Uh, yeah, well... never mind. I understand," Spider-Man says, lowering his head.

"Let's go!" She kicks down the door once again, revealing an empty room, with Mysterio in the center of it.

"And here I thought you said no property damage," Spider-Man says, earning a glare from Black Widow.

"So nice of you to join me.," Mysterio announces. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it."

"Nah, I wanted to make sure to get a picture of you before I leave," Spider-Man says. "People wouldn't believe me if I just told them how _ridiculous _you look."

"Funny, Spider-Man. Soon, you will come to appreciate the full expertise I exhibit with my illusions. With the flick of a hand-" He waves his hand in the air, changing the room into desert wasteland. "-I can create any landscape I imagine." He flicks his hand once more, changing the room's appearance back into what it once was.

"Enough with the theatrics, fishbowl head," Spider-Man starts. "National Geographic is having a special feature on spiders tonight. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Or for, y'know, a guy with a fishbowl on his head."

Spider-Man extends his arm, aiming his web shooter at Mysterio's helmet. He shoots, only to have Mysterio disappear from where he was standing and appear at the other side of the room. "Okay, that's really cool," Spider-Man admits.

Black Widow tries shooting her guns at Mysterio, but he does the same thing again, only this time appearing behind the two.

"How will you fight me-" He appears at the far left side of the room. "-if I'm everywhere at once?" He reappears on the top of the ceiling, standing upside down.

"Hey! That's _my _thing!" Spider-Man calls out, shaking his fist in the air.

"Mmmph!" Jameson mumbles, pointing to his mouth.

"JJJ, I get it. 'Angry Spider-Man hate, blah blah blah,'" Spider-Man says, imitating Jameson's voice. "But I don't think that's going to be helpful here.

"MMMPH!"

"Spider-Man, could you remove the webbing from Jameson's mouth? I think he's trying to tell us something."

"Do I have to?"

She folds her arms, giving him a stern look.

"Okay, okay, you can stop giving me the evil eyes now." He rips the webbing off of Jameson's mouth, wiping it on his suit. "There. Now you can go back to being angry, or whatever it is you do all day."

"YOU WALL CRAWLING MENACE!" Jameson yells at the top of his lungs.

"Dude, be grateful that didn't rip off your moustache. That would've been bad."

Black Widow rolls her eyes at Spider-Man's comment. "Ignore him, _please. _Jameson, it looked like you were trying to tell us something. What was it?"

"You can't attack him like that!" Jameson exclaims. "That-" he points to Mysterio's helmet. "-controls his magic powers or whatever it is he's using. I would've told you that earlier, but _**I COULDN'T!**_" He yells, turning towards Spider-Man.

"Don't worry, JJJ, you'll have time to cry about this later. For now, I have a fishbowl to deal with."

Spider-Man crawls on the side of the room, reaching the ceiling where Mysterio stands. "You're not the only one who can stick to walls." He charges towards Mysterio, who simply moves out of the way.

"Not even you can withstand the true power of Mysterio! Soon, the entire world will marvel at my power!"

"Dude, _seriously_? This entire time, who haven't thrown a single punch, and I know why." Spider-Man runs towards Mysterio, jumping high, and kicking off his helmet. Quentin's disguise immediately disappears, leaving him in only his green suit and purple cape. "You're just some guy looking for attention. Plus, your head is an aquarium. Sorry, I just had to mention that one more time," he snickers.

Spider-Man holds the helmet in his hands, looking back and forth from the helmet to Quentin. "Great! Now I can donate this to the local pet shop! That's my last fishbowl joke for the day. _Promise,_" he extends his pinky finger. "I'll even pinky swear it."

"No... _**NO!**_" Quentin yells, falling from the ceiling.

"Don't worry, Quentin." Spider-Man jumps down from the ceiling, catching Quentin in his arms and using a web to lower them both to the ground safely. "I wouldn't let you splat."

"Well done, Spider-Man," Black Widow says, pulling handcuffs out of her holster. "Quentin Beck, you're under arrest for kidnapping a public authority figure."

As she handcuffs his hands together, she pulls the communicator out of his ear. "Thank you. I'll be needing that," she says with a smile.

"A word of advice for when you eventually get out of jail in a hundred years, invest in some super glue, it would help your helmet stay on," Spider-Man says, laughing.

Quentin glares menacingly at Spider-Man as he is escorted out of the room. "You just wait, Spider-Man... you'll get what's coming to you."

"Oookay. That wasn't creepy at all." He turns towards Jameson, who mumbles angrily to himself. "So, JJJ, you have a fun day?"

"You listen to me, you menace. After your little stunt today, I am going to make your life even _worse._ You _wait._" Jameson storms out of the room, leaving Spider-Man alone.

_Two threats in one day,_ Peter sighs. _Greeeat._

* * *

"Widow! Spider-Man!" Captain America exclaims, running towards the two. "Are you guys alright? I'm sorry we couldn't get it, something was blocking us from communicating you."

"Calm down Cap, they're fine," Hawkeye says, standing beside Black Widow. "She can take care of herself. Trust me. Plus the fact that they got him-" He points to Quentin, who is restrained by his handcuffs. "-is reason enough to believe they finished the job."

"Well," Spider-Man says, placing Quentin's helmet in Captain America's hands. "I should get going now."

"Why is that?"

"If I don't get home soon, my Aunt May is gonna _kill _me."

"Funny how one of our Avengers still has a curfew," Hawkeye smirks.

Spider-Man rolls his eyes, ignoring Hawkeye's comment, and shoots a web at the nearest tree. "Oh, before I leave, don't forget to put the fish in there!" He exclaims, pointing to the helmet in Captain America's hands. "Oh man. I just broke my promise!" He swings towards the tree, propelling himself higher into the sky.

"What's he talking about?" Captain America asks, confused.

Black Widow smirks at the figure swinging away from them. "You had to be there."

* * *

Peter returns home to see not only one, but two people waiting for him on the couch.

"Hey Aunt May, and... Ava?"

"Peter, we've been waiting all night for you!" Aunt May exclaims, walking towards him. "Is that a bruise on your face?" She asks, cupping his face with her hands.

_Great. How do I lie my way out of this one? _"Uh... yeah! I, uh, I..." He stammers, trying to think of a believable lie. "I fell down the stairs at school."

"_Again?_" Aunt May asks, crossing her arms.

"Yup. _Again_." He says, lowering his head.

"Be more careful next time. That's the _fourth _time this week, Peter. Maybe Ava could teach you to be a bit more careful," Aunt May smirks, walking away from the two. "You kids have fun. If you need anything, I'll be in the basement." She walks towards the white basement door in front of her, and walks down the stairs, shutting the door.

"'Fell down the stairs', huh?" Ava says, imitating Peter's voice.

"For the record, I sound _nothing _like that," he starts, sitting on the couch beside her. "And yes, I know, I need to come up with better excuses."

"Maybe you should borrow some makeup so I can use it to cover up your bruises," she smiles.

"No thank you," he says, laughing. "Wait. That isn't some kind of boyfriend-girlfriend bonding thing, is it?"

"What? No!" She exclaims. "You really don't know anything about relationships, do you?"

"Considering this is my first one, no, not really."

"Well, maybe I could help with that," she smiles, looking directly into his eyes.

The two lean in close to each other when they are interrupted by a car honking outside.

"Oh! It's probably a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Fury said I would need to be back by 9." She explains.

"Is this gonna be a thing now? Are we gonna be interrupted every time we try to kiss?" Peter groans, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Maybe," she smirks. "But not this time." She cups his face with her hands, planting a firm kiss on his soft lips. Peter's eyes widen at her sudden advance, and he kisses back, before she pulls away.

"I have to go now, Bugboy," she grins.

"Uh, yeah, right, uh- I," he stammers, flustered. "Okay."

They both walking to the door, where Petersees her off.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Ava asks, standing on the front porch.

"Yeah, of course!" He waves, watching her get into the car. He walks back upstairs, watching the car leave the driveway from his room window.

_Okay, _Peter sighs, lying on his bed with a smile. _That was awesome._

* * *

Alistair Smythe stands in the basement of Oscorp, looking at a bookshelf in front of him. He pushes it slightly, revealing another room behind it. Stacked on the walls are rows and rows of vials, differing in colour, from black to green. He stares at the black vials in front of him. "Failure after failure... so disappointing." He takes one in his hands, leaving the room. He walks upstairs to where Harry Osborn sits, playing a video game.

"Oh, hey Mr. Smythe," Harry says, not looking away from his game.

"Hello, Harry." He walks up the stairs to his office, stopping to look at Harry. He smirks, placing the black vial inside of his pocket, where an orange vial rests as well._Not this time... _Alistair thinks. _Not this time._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought :)**_  
_

**Happy Valentine's Day everybody!**

**-ThatOneGirl32**


	11. A New Hobby, Part 1

** sport21: Thanks! As for the insidious six, you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

** The World Is Alive: Yup, I heard that too! If it turns out to be true, I'm gonna be really excited. I always thought she was deserving of her own movie :)**

** Silentman87: Yup, of course! Expect many more team ups.**

** ilikehats2: This chapter should answer your questions :). As for Aunt May, you'll just have to read on to see if he does ;)**

** Whispering Wolf: Haha, thanks! This chapter should answer your question.**

** Guest: Thank you! :)**

** latinoheat151: Thanks! This chapter should answer your question!**

**Here's chapter 11 guys! Starting off with a brand new story, A New Hobby! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

"Black Widow saves J. Jonah Jameson from Mysterio and Spider-Man?! Are you kidding me?!" Peter exclaims, throwing the newspaper on the ground.

Peter sits in Avengers Tower before school, surrounded by four of the other Avengers. Bruce lies on a blue mat, in the middle of a yoga position, and Clint and Sam sit on the floor, playing a video game on the monitor in front of them. Sitting on the couch is Steve, with a newspaper in his hands.

"Use your inside voice, please," Bruce asks from the other side of the room.

"Funny how _you're _the one asking me that," Peter sighs, rolling his eyes. "I can't believe Jameson would put that in the paper after _I _saved his butt! Maybe I should go give him a piece of my mind."

"That's not necessary, Peter," Steve starts, looking up from his paper. "I know Jameson can be a bit of a..."

"Blowhard?" Peter suggests.

"Yes, 'blowhard', as you so eloquently put it, but it doesn't matter. All you need to do is ignore him. The people of New York know you're a hero, and we do too. Alright?" Steve finishes with a smile.

"I don't get it," Clint starts, not looking up from the game. "Just punch him in the face and be done with it."

"Man, I'd love to see _that._" Sam grins.

"You will _not _be punching anybody in the face, Peter," Steve says, rolling his eyes. "Hopefully, today at our press conference, Jameson will have more respect for you."

"Press conference?" Peter asks, intrigued. "What press conference?"

"It's when we announce the new line up of the Avengers. Reporters come and ask questions, we smile, blah blah blah. Steve loves these things, but I couldn't care less about them." Clint explains.

"Well, that's not the exact way I'd describe it, but that's the general gist of it. We're holding it when you're done with school for the day." Steve says.

"After school? Well...would you mind if I brought somebody along with me?"

"Not at all. Who did you have in mind?" Steve asks.

* * *

"PeterPeterPeterPeterPeter!" Mary Jane exclaims, running up to Peter at his locker.

"MJMJMJ! What's wrong?"

"_Wrong_? Nothing's wrong! Everything is _so _right!" She says, hugging her books. "Spider-Man wants to do another interview with me! I can't believe it!"

"See? I told you he'd say yes."

"Although it is kinda weird how he got my phone number..."

"Yeah," Peter chuckles nervously. "Weird."

"But it doesn't matter! I'm so excited! Today, I'm Mary Jane Watson, high school student. But tomorrow, I'll be Mary Jane Watson, intern of J. Jonah Jameson, publisher of the Daily Bugle."

"That'd be awesome," Peter smiles.

"You know, they were looking for a freelance photographer too. Jameson's been looking for some clear pictures of Spider-Man, so maybe it's time you bring out the old camera. We could work together!"

"Freelance photographer, huh?" Peter says. "Maybe I could." _It's gonna take more than one person to show Jameson the hero Spider-Man is. _"But my photography skills are pretty rusty." _Haven't had much time to take pictures with y'know, saving the world and all._

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do just fine," she says, flashing a smile.

* * *

"So I can't be team leader?" Sam asks.

Peter, Sam, Ava, Luke, and Danny sit in Midtown High's cafeteria, at their usual spot. Peter and Ava sit shoulder to shoulder, with Danny beside them, and Sam and Luke on the other side of the table.

"No!" The teens reply in unison.

"Why not?!" Sam whines. "We didn't even take a vote."

"Alright," Ava says. "All in favour of Sam being team leader, raise your hand."

Nobody raises their hand, except for Sam.

"Well, I guess it's decided then," Luke says with a smirk.

"The Nova Corps would be so cool," Sam grumbles, folding his arms.

"Ixnay on the whole superhero alktay," Peter says, pointing towards a certain redhead walking towards the lunch table.

"Scooch," Mary Jane says, sitting beside Sam, and setting her cafeteria-bought lunch on the table. "Go ahead," she says, rolling her eyes. "I know you want some."

Sam takes a handful of fries from the lunch tray on the table, shoving them all into his mouth at once. "Thanks MJ," he says, voice muffled by the food.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Harry today?" Mary Jane asks. "He texted me saying he was coming to school, but he never showed."

Peter looks over at his old team mates, to which they shrug.

"Perhaps he was feeling ill." Danny says.

"Maybe," Peter answers. "I wonder where he is..."

* * *

"Uh, Mr. Smythe? What did you want to tell me? School started a few hours ago, and I've been waiting here since."

Harry sits in Alistair's main office, his backpack on the ground texting on the phone in his hands. He looks at Alistair who stares out the window behind him, as if contemplating what to tell Harry.

"Don't worry, Harry. There are much more pressing concerns to be discussed." He turns towards Harry, a grim look on his face. "Concerns about your _father._"

At the mention of his father, Harry instantly looks up at Alistair, turning off his phone and putting it in his pocket.

"My dad? What about him?"

"Harry, please don't act so innocent. I know about your father. I know he's not sick. He's feeling more _green, _actually."

"How do you know that?"

"I am filling in for the CEO of Oscorp, Harry," Alistair says, circling the room. "I am _required_ to know facts like this. And I feel there's something you need to know as well." He pulls out a remote control from his desk drawer, and pushes a button, turning the monitor to the side of the room on.

"Listen, Mr. Smythe," Harry stands, flinging his backpack over his shoulder. "This... this all feels sketchy. I have to go to school now."

"On the contrary, Harry. I think you should stay." He raises the volume on the monitor, revealing the footage on the screen to be Harry at S.H.I.E.L.D. the other day.

"H-How did you get that footage?"

"Don't ask, Harry. Just watch."

Harry turns back to the monitor, watching Nick Fury talk to him. "I... I don't know what you're trying to show me, Mr. Smythe. I remember this. This was yesterday."

"So you remember?" He waits for a response from the boy, and when he nods, he continues. "Good. There's something else I need to show you."

He fast forwards the video to after Harry leaves, showing Nick Fury and Curt Connors whispering to each other, trying not to draw attention from any of the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"We can't keep lying to him like this, Curt."

"There's no way we're going to be able to find a cure for Norman anytime soon," Curt says, shaking his head. "But I'm not going to outright say that to Harry. It would break his heart, Nick. He's still a child."

"I understand." Nick says.

"Nick... if we can't find a cure... what will we do with Norman? He will we save him?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," Nick says, turning towards Norman in the containment cell. "Only one thing to do."

Quentin turns off the monitor, turning to Harry. "I believe that's enough, Harry."

"They... they can't save him?" Harry whispers.

"No. Now you understand, don't you Harry? S.H.I.E.L.D. is corrupt. Filled with _lies. _They only tell us what _they _want us to know."

"They... they said they could save him. They said they _would _save him. And now... what? Are they planning to _kill_ him?"

"They lied to you, Harry," Alistair says, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "But I won't. I know how to save your father."

"You do?" Harry looks up at Alistair, tears in his eyes.

"Spider-Man. The root cause of all of our problems. I recently discovered that Spider-Man's blood is the only way to cure your father in his state."

"Spider-Man...? But where would I find him?"

"No, but I have an idea of where you may first strike." He presses another button on the remote, changing the monitor to a different video. Harry watches various news reporters and civilians gathered around a red podium, anxiously waiting for something to happen.

"I... I'll do it. For my dad. This is what he would have wanted, right?"

"Of course, Harry. I _assure _you, once you return Spider-Man to me; your father will be cured."

"But... how am I supposed to do this?"

"Don't worry, Harry. There's something I had in mind. Give me a moment," Alistair replies, leaving the room. He walks down to the lobby,where he left a brown book bag, encased with the vials he took from the basement yesterday. He holds the two vials in his hands, carefully analyzing the substances. He walks back upstairs, peering into the ajar room, where he finds Harry nervously pacing around the room, a worried, but determined look on his face.

"You'll work with these. I've perfected both serums so no problems should arise, and you'll be able to revert back into human form with ease. Are you ready, Harry?"

Harry stares at both of the vials in Alistair's hands, before coming to a conclusion. "I'm ready," He says, taking both vials out of Alistair's hands.

"Perfect," Alistair says, almost grinning. "You wait downstairs. I'll give you further instructions there."

Harry leaves the office, walking down the stairs. Alistair smirks at the boy walking away from him, proud of himself.

"Well, Quentin," Alistair smirks. "It seems your illusions were good for something after all."

* * *

"Welcome to Avengers Tower, I hope you enjoy your stay!" Spider-Man hangs upside down on a web attached to the ceiling, speaking to an all too familiar redhead.

"I can't believe you brought me here!" Mary Jane exclaims, pointing her camera towards Spider-Man's face.

"I know. I'm amazing, aren't I? Or maybe even spectacular."

"Don't flatter yourself, Spider-Man," Black Widow smirks, walking into the room.

Mary Jane points her camera in her direction, zooming in on her figure. "Oh right, I forgot there were two spider people on this team."

"See? You _are _a spider person!" Spider-Man exclaims, dropping from his web.

"Funny," Black Widow says, rolling her eyes. "You kids have fun. Hawkeye and I have things to take care of."

Black Widow leaves the room, followed by Hawkeye, who stops by Mary Jane, turning the camera in her hands to him.

"You don't know what you're missing out on," he says, grinning. "_I'm _the one you should be interviewing."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Spider-Man says, shoving him out of the room, and earning a giggle from Mary Jane. "Now, so we're not interrupted next time, let's go somewhere else."

"Where are we going?" Mary Jane asks, camera focused on Spider-Man.

* * *

"So, Spider-Man, are the rumours true? Do you go to Midtown High?"

Mary Jane and Spider-Man sit atop the Avengers Tower, where Spider-Man chose as a way to get some one-on-one time with her.

"Uh, my name is Spider-_Man, _not Spider-_Boy,_" he replies.

"Really? You sound familiar to me..."

"Do I?" He asks, deepening his voice. "I can't imagine why."

"Alright, next question," she laughs. "I have a fan question here from one of my friends, Sam. Any romantic interests?"

_Of course he would ask that, _Peter thinks, rolling his eyes. "Uh, well... y'know..."

"Come on, spill! Who is it? Black Widow?"

"Wha- no! I, uh... you..." He stammers, trying to come up with an answer. "If I _was_ dating Black Widow, which I _definitely am not, _I'd probably be dead by now. Y'know, Black Widows aren't exactly fond of male spiders," He answers.

"Hm," Mary Jane says,zooming in her camera. "Good answer," she says with a smile. "Here's another question. And don't worry, it has nothing to do with your romantic life."

She laughs when he breathes a sigh of relief. "I just had to ask. The entire city thinks you're a menace, especially Jameson, as we all know. He's turned half of the city against you. Why don't you show him a piece of your mind?" She asks, leaning the camera in close to his face.

"Well, somebody close to me once told me, 'With great power, comes great responsibility.' And that means because I have great power, some people may not like me. So... I need to have the responsibility... not to be angry with those people," he sighs. _Maybe I should rethink this whole, 'getting to Jameson' thing._

"What is it? Something wrong?" Mary Jane asks, noticing his tone of voice.

"Nah, it's nothing. I just had this moral realization thing. Don't worry, happens _all _the time. How about we change the subject? Y'know, the other day, I had to fight a living aquarium."

After a few more minutes of more questions, Mary Jane turns off her camera, giving Spider-Man a big hug as she does so.

"Thanks Spider-Man!" She exclaims, hugging him. "You didn't have to do this."

"Don't worry about it, MJ. It's gonna take _a lot _to impress Jameson," he sighs. "Trust me, I know."

"Spider-Man? Mary Jane? It's time to go." Iron Man arrives onto the roof of Avengers Tower, landing beside the two teens. "Press conference should be starting any minute now."

* * *

"Alright guys," Captain America says, turning to his team mates. "One minute to go. Remember, when we get out there - just be yourselves."

The Avengers stand on a large podium, behind a red curtain. Hundred of reporters gather beyond the curtain, their cameras ready to flash once the heroes come out.

"Actually, _don't_." Iron Man says, gaining laughs from the other Avengers.

"So, uh... what exactly do we do when we get out there?" Falcon asks, scratching his head. "I'm new to this whole thing."

"Same here," Spider-Man adds.

"Just look pretty for the cameras," Hawkeye says.

"So then I won't need to do anything at all?" Spider-Man asks.

"Funny, Spider-Man," Captain America says. "But enough of the jokes, it's time."

The curtains are pulled back to reveal rows upon rows of reporters and civilians, who applaud and cheer, some booing, when they see the Avengers. Cameramen hold their cameras higher, as well as civilians with various signs that read, 'Go Avengers!' or 'Avengers 4 Life!' or"Avengers suck!'

_Okay. There are definitely a lot more people here than I thought there would be, _Peter thinks. He scans the crowd to look for anybody he might know, and is relieved when he sees Mary Jane... and Flash. _Well, at least I can count on him._

Captain America walks up to the microphone stand, shield in his left hand. He taps the microphone twice before he begins. "Hello. While I'm not one for speeches," he starts, earning a huge laugh from the civilians watching him.

"Did Cap just make a joke?" Spider-Man whispers to Thor. "An actual joke?"

"Contain yourself, Man of Spiders."

"Wow. I think that's the nicest way of telling somebody to shut up I've ever heard."

"I'd like to speak a bit about what the Avengers mean to me," Captain America continues. "We've been through a lot together. We've had our ups, and our downs - I'm sure all of you can relate. The Avengers disbanded once, but now we've changed. Other members left the team to go out and find their way, but we've also gained new members, adding more to this mess of a family," he chuckles. "And I'm glad you've all been here to enjoy that with me. We all believe that the best way to honour the world would be to reassemble to Avengers - because it would be the best way to protect _you._ So finally, today, I am proud to present the Avengers!" He finishes, earning a huge round of applause from the crowd.

'Is that Spider-Man?'

'I thought Wolverine would be on this team.'

'Who's that guy with the wings?'

'Oh my gosh, Thor is _so hot._'

Spider-Man can hear all sorts of murmurs and talk from the crowd in front of him. _Greeeat, _Peter thinks. _A mass of people judging me all at once._ _Just what a teenager needs._

"Without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to each member of this Avengers line up. And don't worry, no patriotic speech this time," Iron Man jokes.

"Now, of course, we've got the man out of time himself, Captain America," He starts, earning a huge round of applause from the crowd. "And clearly, the best member on the team - _me._"

"Sorry, I think you said _Hawkeye_ wrong," Hawkeye grins, gaining a laugh from the crowd.

"Let's not get carried away, boys," Black Widow says, stepping up to the microphone. "_I'm _Black Widow. And I'm here to keep the boys in check. This is Hulk-" Hulk roars, both startling and exciting the crowd. "-And this is Thor."

"Hello, fellow earth dwellers!" Thor salutes, addressing the crowd.

"And last but not least, our newbies - Falcon," She points to Falcon, who waves to the crowd. "And Spider-Ma-"

Time slows down for Peter, as he watches the bomb soar through the air, headed straight for Black Widow. He tackles her out of the way, and the bomb lands behind the Avengers, creating a large cloud of smoke.

'What happened?'

'Everybody, look!'

'Run!'

The crowd begins to scream and run away, pointing up at the sky where an idle figure rests a top a glider. He wears an orange suit that covers his torso, while his arms and legs are covered in blue scale mail armour. His boots and gloves are orange, the same orange as his suit. He wears an orange cap that partially covers his gray, dull skin, yellow eyes and maniacal smile. His long, pointy ears stick out of the side of his cap, and tall, long wings protrude from his back.

"Come to me, Spider-Man," The mysterious figure cackles. "And I shall spare the lives of your dear civilians." The villain flies away from the podium on his glider, laughing maniacally as he does so.

"I believe he's referring to you, Man of Spiders," Thor says.

"Makes sense," Spider-Man sighs. "I am the only Spider-Man here, y'know."

"Spider-Man, _do not _go after him. We need to have a formulated plan before we jump into action. Avengers, direct the civilians away from here!" Captain America yells to his team mates above the panic of the crowd. "Spider-Man, you - ...Spider-Man?" He looks up to see the masked teen swinging away on a web, in pursuit of the new villain.

* * *

_So a villain decides to attack us in the middle of our big press conference, _Peter sighs. _Should've seen that coming. _He swings through the city, desperately trying to keep up with the speeding figure ahead of him. _Ugh! Why does he need a glider if he already has wings?! Man, this is just like the Nova fiasco all over again._

"You mind slowing down?" He calls out to the villain. "You got a ten second head start, and that is _reeeeally _not fair."

The masked figure slows down, stopping to rest a on the ground below him. Civilians run in all different directions, screaming and pointing at the villain.

"I wish I could," He starts. "But that wouldn't be fair for me."

"Which is kinda why I suggested it in the first place," Spider-Man says. "Who are you?"

The villain presses a button on his glider, which causes it to rise a few feet into the air. "You want to find out? You'll just have to catch me first."

"Dude, wait!" Spider-Man leans in towards the masked villain, taking out his camera from his backpack. "Selfie!" He snaps a picture of the two, and looks back at the screen. "Aww man. I think I blinked."

"Is this some kind of joke to you?"

"Maybe," Spider-Man replies, landing on top of a lamppost. "Maybe not. I can't tell anymore." He webs the camera onto a building, ensuring that it stays secure. _There's picture one for the Bugle. Hopefully I'll be able to get some more. And y'know, not die._

"So, I take it you're a big fan of Green Goblin, huh?" Spider-Man asks, eyeing the new villain. "Pumpkin bombs and everything. Man, sometimes I wish my villains could be more original. But most times I wish they'd stop being villains. It would make my life a _whooole _lot easier."

"You just don't understand, do you?" The villain asks.

"If by 'understand', you mean understand why anybody would be interested in the Goblin's fashion sense? Then no, I don't."

"Of course you don't," he grins. "I'm not doing this out of some weird devotion to the Goblin. I'm doing this for _me. _For my _father. _Because of what _you_ did you him."

"'Father?' What do you mean?" Spider-Man asks, landing on the ground beside the masked villain. He takes a step back when he finally puts the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Oh no..." He says, looking up and down at the hooded figure in front of him. "_Harry._"

* * *

**So in this chapter, we once again have the introduction of a new villain! If any of you were wondering, I'm using the version of the Hobgoblin from the 616 universe, and not the Ultimate universe.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review telling me what you thought! :)**

**-ThatOneGirl32**


	12. A New Hobby, Part 2

** sport21: Of course there will be more Ava and Peter moments! :)**

** DaEpicNinja: Haha, here's the next chapter :)**

** ilikehats2: This chapter should answer most of your questions :)**

** CaptainMetal: Thank you! That really means a lot to me!**

** The World Is Alive: Yeah, I totally love them too! **

** Prosp88: Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**

** Silentman87: Here it is!**

** bekkihaiti: If that's what you want, I think you'll enjoy this chapter ;)**

** jazzybizzle: Thank you!**

** WhisperingWolf13: Hey! I'm still pretty new to this myself, but I'll see what I can do, haha. Firstly, try to have a theme that carries throughout your entire story. Also, try to keep the world you establish as realistic as possible. And lastly, make sure you're having fun with it! :)**

** latinoheat151: Thank you, and thanks for your ideas as well! :)**

** Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed it ;) Those are some pretty good ideas, and I'll definitely consider them :)**

**Here's the 12th chapter guys! :) Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Like father, like son, huh? Harry, what are you doing?"

"Hobgoblin. You can call me the _Hobgoblin._"

"No! I won't," Spider-Man says, walking up to him. "I know you're still in there, Harry."

"There is _no _Harry. _Not anymore._"

"Harry, _please_ listen. I'm not going to fight you!"

"You aren't?" Hobgoblin smiles, showing every crease and wrinkle of his skin."_Perfect._ Although, I was hoping for more of a fight," he sighs. "Disappointing."

Hobgoblin kicks him back the side of a building, crashing straight through the wall. "Okay... _that's_ annoying." Spider-Man sighs.

Hobgoblin pokes his head through the hole in the side of the building, putting his hands on his head. "Oops. I hope I didn't cause _too _much damage."

"Harry, _please. _This isn't you!"

"I am NOT Harry!" He exclaims, picking Spider-Man up by the throat and throwing him back onto the street. "Harry was _weak. _Harry wouldn't have been able to save his father. But me? I _can. _But first, I'm going to have some _fun._"

"I'm guessing your ideas of fun aren't the same as mine," Spider-Man coughs.

"I know how much you _hate _to see your dear civilians hurt," Hobgoblin says, pushing a button on his glider. Two pumpkin bombs rise out of the compartments on the glider, and he picks them both up with ease.

"Pumpkin bombs inside your glider?" Spider-Man asks. "Okay, that's kinda cool," he whispers.

He flings the pumpkin bombs into the air, aiming at a civilian across the street that has yet to leave the area. Spider-Man turns towards the civilian, and groans audiblywhen he sees who it is. _Are. You. Kidding. Me. _Peter sighs.

"Dude, are you serious?! You're becoming my personal damsel in distress."

"Spider-Man?! Where'd you come from?" Jameson yells, angrily shaking his fist.

"Well, Jameson, you see, when a man and woman love each other..." Spider-Man starts, swinging Jameson away from the bomb. The two bombs collide into the ground, creating a large explosion.

"Good thing you weren't in that, huh?" Spider-Man asks, nudging Jameson's shoulder. "This is where you say _thank you._"

"Zip it, you menace!" Jameson looks back and forth from Hobgoblin to Spider-Man, gears spinning in his head. "I _knew _it! I _knew_ you were working with the Goblin!"

"_Hobgoblin_," Hobgoblin says, correcting him. "That' N. Want to make sure you spell it right for when I'm on the front page tomorrow," he grins.

"Whatever, Jameson. I don't even know why you're here," Spider-Man sighs, picking him up. "I mean, it's clear you have a _slight _obsession with me, but come on, spiders need their personal time too."

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU MENACE!"

"Sorry, can't do that. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna throw you to safety. Well, you probably do mind, but I'm gonna do it anyways." He throws Jameson away into the air, creating a web net between two buildings to safely catch him. _Was that mean? Okay, maybe a little. But that was so enjoyable, _Peter thinks.

"Listen, I'm done playing. Harry or not - you're trying to hurt innocent-" He looks back to Jameson, who screams profanity at him from the web. "-Well, maybe not so innocent. You're trying to hurt civilians, and that's exactly why I'm here. To _stop _people like you."

"Hahaha!" Hobgoblin laughs, clutching his stomach. "HAHAHAHA!"

"Uh... for the first time, that _wasn't _a joke."

The Hobgoblin continues to laugh, ignoring his comment. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"If only Jameson could react that way to my-" Spider-Man clutches his head, falling to his knees. _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _The laugh echoes again and again in his head, making him fall to the ground.

"W-What is that...?" Spider-Man groans, covering his ears, struggling to get up from the ground.

"A trick of mine, bug," Hobgoblin grins, kneeling beside him. "You can read all about it on my Wiki page."

"Sp... spiders... are _not _bugs..." Spider-Man manages to spit out, the laugh still echoing in his head. "Wh... What do you call that trick? The Lu-Lunatic Laugh?"

"Lunatic Laugh, huh? I _like _it. Y'know, most people say you talk too much,but I think you're full of great ideas! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He takes a syringe out of his pocket, walking over to where Spider-Man lies, and stabs the syringe into Spider-Man's skin, drawing out his blood. "Easy peasy!" He exclaims, putting the syringe pack into his pocket.

_That's just great, _Peter groans.

He presses another button on his glider, opening a compartment that revealsa flaming sword.

Hobgoblin takes the sword in his hand and grabs Spider-Man by the collar and raises him to a kneeling position.

_Can barely stand, _Peter thinks. _Can't move..._

"Now, Spider-Man, for my final trick..." Hobgoblin raises his sword, lightly tapping each of Spider-Man's shoulders with it before raising it to his head. "I'm gonna make you disappear_._"

* * *

_Fifteen minutes earlier..._

"MJ, I don't think we should be doing this," Flash whispers nervously as he walks through the alley.

Mary Jane Watson and Flash Thompson travel through an abandoned alley in pursuit of Spider-Man and the villain that interrupted the Avengers' press conference.

"A reporter always needs to get her story, Flash," she answers, breaking into a slow run. "Come on, we need to hurry!"

"Ugh, MJ, why can't we just leave the, uh... superheroeing to the superheroes?! I'd rather not get involved after _last time,_" he shudders.

"Come on, Flash," she says, rolling her eyes. "We'll be fine!"

In ten minutes, Mary Jane and Flash arrive at their destination, where Spider-Man and Hobgoblin stand face to face.

Mary Jane turns on her camera, pointing it towards her face. "This is Mary Jane Watson reporting to you live from downtown New York. Spider-Man is currently engaged in battle with a new threat to the city." Her head snaps to the side when she sees Spider-Man create a web net for Jameson, who lands safely without any injury.

"Yeah! GO SPIDEY!" Flash cheers, pumping his fist.

"Flash, shh! We don't want them to notice us!"

"Come on, MJ, there's no way they know we're- aahhh!"

"Aaahh!" Mary Jane screams, nearly dropping her camera. Flash covers his ears, cringing. They both duck behind a dumpster, trying to get away from the Hobgoblin's attack.

"What... what is that?" He yells above the Hobgoblin's maniacal laughing.

"It's... some kind of sonic scream," Mary Jane answers, looking back into the camera. "And its hurting Spider-Man!" She turns the camera towards the masked teen, who lies on the ground with Hobgoblin standing above him, grinning. "We need to help him! But... I don't know how."

"_Great. _If only Peter was here, he'd be the perfect nerd to ask for this kind of thing," Flash says, rolling his eyes.

"Wait! I have an idea! Hold this." She shoves the camera into Flash's hands, reaching into her backpack. She pulls out her phone and portable speakers.

"What are you going to do with that?" Flash asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe we can counter the laugh with something _louder,_" She explains, plugging her phone into the speaker port.

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"I read it online somewhere."

Flash audibly groans, clutching his head with his free hand. "Well, you better use it now, and fast! Look!" He points to Spider-Man, who rests in a kneeled position, the Hobgoblin with a flaming sword above his head.

"I hope this works," Mary Jane says, cranking her phone and speakers up to maximum volume. She presses play on a song, and covers her ears, hoping for the best.

* * *

_Now._

The Hobgoblin is about to bring the sword down on Spider-Man's head when his head snaps to the side, hearing something strange.

"What is that? Music?" He looks back to Spider-Man, who shrugs in reply.

The song increases in volume, and overpowers the echo of Hobgoblin's laugh in Peter's head, which allows Peter to be able to move again. He kicks Hobgoblin square in the chest, sending him flying into a building.

"Oh man," Spider-Man says, feeling relieved. "Katy Perry is my new hero."

"It worked!" Mary Jane runs out from behind the dumpster, camera in hand. Flash follows close behind.

"You guys did this?" The redhead and blond nod, and Spider-Man "Wow, uh... thanks. You saved my head. _Literally_. But you two need to get out of here, _now._"

"Wait! Uh... Spidey..." Flash nervously scratches the back on his head, twiddling his fingers. "Could I get your autograph?"

_Geez. Flash is obsessed. _"Well, maybe later. I'm kinda busy right now," he says, gesturing to Hobgoblin. "But I- woah, spidey-sense! _Move!_" He forcefully shoves Mary Jane and Flash out of the way, sending them to the ground. He turns around to see Hobgoblin, who flies towards him with his glider.

"Seems like you're capable of tricks too, huh Spidey?" Hobgoblin grins, grabbing Spider-Man by the neck and lifting him into the air. "I think it's time to teach you a lesson. Let's go for a ride in the sky."

"That's sweet," Spider-Man says, trying to free himself from the villain's grip. "But I'd rather not."

"Wrong answer." Hobgoblin picks Spider-Man up and flies higher and higher into the sky with his glider, maniacally laughing as he does so.

* * *

White Tiger stands in the training room of the Helicarrier, standing face to face with Nova, fists raised. Iron Fist and Power Man stand at the side of the room, sitting and watching. The teens all dress in their regular superhero suits, on standby if Director Fury needs them to go out on a mission. The two teens slowly round each other, when White Tiger feels a buzzing from her pocket. She takes out her phone to see who it is, and looks up to the boys across from her and at Sam.

"Sorry, I gotta take this," she says, turning away from them.

"What?! Come on!" Nova exclaims, throwing his arms up. "Scared I'm gonna beat you?"

"Hey Peter!" She says, answering the phone. "Gimme a sec."

She turns towards Nova and kicks him square in the stomach, sending him flying across the room, earning a round of applause from her teammates.

"Scared? Why would _I _be scared?" She grins, putting the phone back to her ear.

"Okay," Nova groans, picking himself up off the floor. "Maybe I deserved that."

"Did you just kick Sam?"

"Maybe. Sorry we couldn't come to your big press conference; Fury said we had to train. What's up?"

"Oh, y'know, trying not to get my butt kicked by this new villain. Are you busy by any chance?"

"Well, like I said we were just in the middle of a training exercise..." She replies, covering her other ear to hear him better. "...Peter, are you flying or something? I can barely hear you."

"You could say that," he chuckles. "Did you say training exercise? Great! I should be there in a couple seconds."

"Peter, what are you-"

Spider-Man crashes through the wall of the Helicarrier, nearly crushing Nova and White Tiger in the process. A masked figure follows him in through the newly-formed hole in the side of the Helicarrier, using his glider to slide in easily.

"Hey guys..." Spider-Man groans." I brought a new friend with me."

White Tiger rushes over to him and helps him up, while the rest of the team assumestheir defensive positions.

"Sweet Christmas! Who is that?" Power Man asks.

"Well, whoever it is, he just made a _reeeally _big mess," Nova points out.

The entire team turns towards him, Power Man raising his eyebrows and White Tiger putting her hands on her hips.

"What? We all know Fury's gonna blame it on me!"

"I didn't know you were such a neat freak, light bulb," Spider-Man says, tapping his helmet.

"Well," Nova says, crossing his arms. "As official _team leader_, I need to ensure-"

"You are _not _team leader!"

"Says, who, web head? I think-"

"Uh, guys?" White Tiger interrupts, pointing to Hobgoblin in front of them. "Does imminent danger mean _nothing _to you?"

"Let us stay focused on the task at hand," Iron Fist says, putting his hand on Nova's shoulder.

"Great," Power Man says, turning to Hobgoblin. "He won't be able to focus once he's done with _my _hand."

"No! Don't! We can't hurt him. He doesn't really want to hurt us."

The room is silent for a moment, Spider-Man's old teammates looking to each other before looking back to him. "Dude... he just threw you through the side of the Helicarrier," Power Man points out.

"That's not what I meant!" Spider-Man exclaims, exasperated. "I mean, that's _Harry_ in there. We can't hurt him! He's not acting like himself."

"Thank you, _Captain Obvious_!" Sam exclaims, flying towards the group. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Don't get too close," Spider-Man warns. "He uses the Lunatic Laugh- it's a type of sonic scream. Y'know, it's _almost _as bad as when my fans scream for me," he jokes, only to be met with silence.

"Come on, that was a good joke!"

"I almost forgot how lame your jokes were," White Tiger sighs, rolling her eyes. "If we can't get close to him, how are we supposed to attack?"

"The antidote!" Spider-Man exclaims. "Remember when you guys got goblinized? Heh, _goblinized_. That's a funny word." He stops laughing when he turns to his old teammates, who glare at him. "Right. I made extra antidotes and I kept them in the lab. We could probably cure him with those."

"I'll go get it," Nova says. "I'm the fastest one here. Which is another reason why _I _should be lead-"

The teens all point to the lab, exasperated. "Go!"

Nova leaves the room, leaving Spider-Man and his old teammates with the Hobgoblin.

"We need to resolve this conflict peacefully," Iron Fist suggests.

"_Peacefully_? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hobgoblin tries his attack on the team again, but it fails due to the team being too far away. "Aw, you guys are no fun! How about I change that?" He takes four pumpkin bombs out of his glider, and flings them towards the team.

White Tiger dodges an incoming bomb, deftly hopping above the explosion above her, and landing on her feet, along with Iron Fist. Power Man simply catches the bomb and crushes it in his hands, stopping the detonator. Spider-Man webs up one of the bombs, and throws it back to Hobgoblin, which sends him flying back into the side of the Helicarrier.

"Man, Nova was right! Fury's gonna be mad about _this,_" Power Man says, gesturing to the mess on the Helicarrier floor. Pieces of metal from the ceiling and walls lie on the ground, and a cool breeze enters the room through the huge hole in the side of the room.

"Doesn't matter," Spider-Man says. "For now, _he-_" He points to Hobgoblin, who is recovering from the bomb, hopping back onto his glider. "-is our top priority. We just need to distract him until Nova gets back."

"Stand down _NOW!_" S.H.I.E.L.D. guards filter into the room followed by the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. himself, Nick Fury.

"Well, well, well..." Hobgoblin turns away from the team, his interests somewhere else. "Look at what he have here." His eyes fixate on Nick, who stands with a gun in his hand, pointed directly at him.

He charges towards Nick, using his glider to knock down the S.H.I.E.L.D. guards shooting at him, and grabs Nick by the neck, flying out of the hole in the side of the Helicarrier.

Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Power Man rush to the hole, where they see Hobgoblin flying upwards to the top of the Helicarrier.

"Well... he was definitely distracted," Spider-Man groans.

* * *

"_Harry_," a voice comes in through Hobgoblin's communicator. "You've already got what you needed! Stop playing around!"

Hobgoblin stands on the top of the Helicarrier, with Nick Fury in his grasp. He dangles him off the side of the Helicarrier, manically grinning.

"Do you hear that?" Hobgoblin asks, turning to Nick. He takes the communicator out of his ear and crushes it in his hands. "I didn't either."

"So, I heard about your plans for my father. You know, it's funny. All these news stations saying my father is sick, or, even better, he's on vacation!" He laughs as he extends his arm further, Nick's legs even further away from the surface of the Helicarrier. "So I was thinking to myself, why don't you have one too? Take a nice little trip. Only this time, you _won't _be coming back." Hobgoblin maniacally laughs as he lets go of Nick.

"No!" Spider-Man and his old team arrive just as Hobgoblin throws Nick off the Helicarrier, sending him to a certain doom. The team runs over to the side of the Helicarrier, where they look to see Nick be caught by a dark figure.

"Who was that?" Power Man asks.

"It appears we have more allies in this battle," Iron Fist replies.

"He's not getting rid of you that easily, buddy." Iron Man flies back to the top of the Helicarrier, holding Nick in his arms. "You're welcome."

"Thanks," Nick grunts in reply, dusting himself off.

The rest of the Avengers arrive on the Helicarrier, Hawkeye and Black Widow using Hulk as their transportation, Falcon flying Captain America over, and Thor landing softly swinging his hammer.

"Woah! The Avengers are here!" Nova exclaims, arriving on the top of the Helicarrier with the antidote in hand.

"Hey! I'm an Avenger too!" Spider-Man says, slightly offended. He takes the antidote out of Nova's hands, putting it in his pocket. "But thanks."

"You know, Spider-Man, when I say 'do not go after him', I usually mean it." Captain America reprimands.

"Hehe... right. Sorry," he replies, scratching the back of his head.

"You know what they say... two is company, but thirteen is just _too many._" Hobgoblin cackles, gaining the attention of the others. He jumps back onto his glider, waving to the Avengers and the S.H.I.E.L.D. team. "I had a lot of fun today, especially with _you_," he says, blowing a kiss to Spider-Man.

_That's not weird at all, _Peter thinks.

"But I must be going now! I wouldn't want to be late for my meeting." He flies off of the Helicarrier with his glider, cackling maniacally as he flies downward to New York City.

"We need to go after him!" Spider-Man exclaims.

"Son, I'm sorry, but we can't. Not now," Captain America says, putting his hand on the teen's shoulder. "We don't know the extent of his abilities. I wouldn't want you or anybody else to get hurt."

"Sorry Cap, but this is something I _need_ to do. I know when I get back you're probably gonna give me the whole spiel on listening, responsibility, blah blah blah. So don't worry, I'll be waiting!" Spider-Man salutes as he jumps off the Helicarrier after Hobgoblin.

"I like him," Hawkeye grins.

"Me too," White Tiger smiles, to which everybody looks at her.

"Did I just say that out loud? Oops."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it :) **

**-ThatOneGirl32**


	13. A New Hobby, Part 3

Peter Parker was one of Midtown High's smartest and brightest students. He even designed his own web shooters, using his amazing intellect. Usually, if somebody ever had a project for Science or Biology class, Peter's the guy to ask to be their partner. He's known for having good ideas.

This was not one of them.

_Maybe I should've listen to Cap, _Peter thinks as he soars through the sky. _This wasn't one of my brightest ideas._ He spots Hobgoblin on his glider down below, and shoots a web to it, trying to shorten the distance between him and the glider.

"You again?!" Hobgoblin exclaims, turning to see Spider-Man trailing him. "I didn't know I was _this _popular," he grins.

"So now you finally know what it's like, huh?" Spider-Man jokes as he gets closer to the glider.

"Funny. But I think it's time to silence you, once and for all." He pulls a black vial out of his pocket, opening the cap.

_The symbiote? How did he get that?! _Peter thinks, surprised. He uses his web to propel him further into the air, landing directly on top of the Hobgoblin's glider.

"This glider is for personal use only," Hobgoblin says, slightly annoyed.

"There's no way I'm letting you use the symbiote!" The masked teen yells above the roaring wind. Spider-Man and Hobgoblin struggle against each other in the air, drawing the attention of many civilians on the ground.

* * *

"MJ! Are you serious?!" Flash huffs, following the redhead running up the stairs of a building.

"Hurry up, Flash!" Mary Jane replies, camera in hand. "We need to get footage of Spider-Man fighting Hobgoblin! If they're in the air, I can't film them from the ground."

"Spider-Man said _not _to follow him."

"Since when were you the type to listen?"

Flash pauses for a moment, slowing down to a jog. "Touché."

They reach the top of the building, where Spider-Man can be seen wrestling something from Hobgoblin's hands.

"What's happening?"

"It looks like Spider-Man's trying to get something out of the Hobgoblin's hands," Mary Jane says, the camera pointed towards her face. She points the camera back to the two fighting figures when Spider-Man kicks the vial out of Hobgoblin's hands, sending it down to the ground.

The vial lands in front of the building Mary Jane and Flash stand on, the two teens peering over the edge to see what it is.

"We should go look." Mary Jane says, turning for the stairs.

"Remind me to never go anywhere with you again," Flash groans.

The two reach the bottom of the building and run outside, where they search for where the vial landed.

"That's odd..." Mary Jane says, surveying the area. "I don't see it."

"Oh well," Flash says. "Can we leave now? They're getting close to the ground, and I'd rather not die today."

"Fine," she replies. "I think I got enough footage today anyways. I'm definitely gonna get the internship!" She beams, turning off her camera.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... let's go." Flash and Mary Jane walk away from the building, when Flash groans, wiggling his shoe.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I stepped in some gum," Flash says, looking at his shoes, where a black substance sticks to the bottom of the sole.

"Whatever," he sighs. "I'll get it off later."

Unbeknownst to Flash, the black goo crawls up the exterior of his shoe, covering it completely. It jumps onto the next shoe, engulfing it as well. It makes its way up his pants leg, jumping spastically from inch to inch. The symbiote crawls up its host quickly, feeling content with its actions. It's found a new home.

* * *

The glider spins out of control in the air, Spider-Man and Hobgoblin throwing punches on top of it.

"Get off!" Hobgoblin yells, trying to push Spider-Man off the glider.

"Harry, whether you like it or not, I'm going to help you!" Spider-Man takes the antidote out of his pocket, opening the syringe.

"What can you do?!" He yells. "This is your entire fault in the first place! If... if it weren't for you, then maybe my dad would be normal."

Spider-Man sighs, looking at the incoming ground. He puts his arms down, hanging his head. _I have to do this now, or we'll crash. _"Harry..." he starts. "Maybe Spider-Man can't help. But _I _can."

"What?!"

"It's me," he says, reaching for his mask. "Pe-"

His spider-sense goes off, warning him of slows down for him, and he watches Hobgoblin's leg extend to kick him off the glider, and Spider-Man retaliates by taking the antidote and pushing it into the Hobgoblin's skin, before falling off of the glider himself.

He falls towards the ocean below, trying to come up with any possible way to get himself out of this situation. _Okay, _he sighs. _This is gonna hurt._

He falls into the ocean with a loud _**SPLASH! **_drawing the attention of civilians on the beach nearby.

_Cold cold cold cold! Oh man, that's REALLY cold!_

People crowd around the water, pulling out their phones and cameras to take a picture or record a video. They wait for Spider-Man to come up from underwater, but as the second goes by, their wall-crawling hero is nowhere to be found.

'Is he dead?'

'I am _so _putting this on Facebook.'

'Where'd he go?'

After a few more seconds, Spider-Man springs out of the water, drawing out a deep breath as he does so. He swims to the beach, shivering.

"Don't worry about me," he coughs, lying on his back, closing his eyes. "Just a few broken ribs is all." _And my dignity, _he sighs. He opens his eyes to see Hobgoblin flying above them, and stands instantly.

Spider-Man extends his right arm to pursue the villain, but he finds his web come right back down to the sand in front of him. _Right, _Peter sighs. _No trees._

"Uh... any of you know the way back to Avengers Tower?" he asks.

* * *

"Alistair!" Harry exclaims, landing on the outside of Oscorp Tower, where Alistair waits patiently. His Goblin skin peels off, now showing half of his human face, the other side still reverting. "I... I got what you asked for. He stabbed me with something so I'm reverting back to human form! Take it quick!" He takes the syringe out of his pocket.

"Do you know of Spider-Man's identity?" Alistair asks, snatching the syringe of Spider-Man's blood out of Harry's hand.

"What? No... I don't. Why?"

"Well, it appears _he_ knows _yours,_" Alistair replies, circling Harry. "And that is... troubling. I don't want anybody finding out about our little... _agreement_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The answer is simple, Harry," he grins. "Now that you're back to your human form, you're of no use to me."

"What do you mean? You... you said you would bring my father back!" Harry fumes, clenching his fists.

"Boo hoo, Harry," Alistair starts. "So I told a white lie. What does it matter?"

"'_What does it matter?!'_ You _promised_ me! I... I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," he says, turning away from Alistair. "You made the entire story about my dad up, didn't you?! You used me! I... I need to report you to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Some promises are meant to be broken," Alistair sighs. "As for S.H.I.E.L.D... you won't need to be doing that." He pulls a syringe with a blue liquid out of his pocket, and pushesit into Harry's arm, causing the brown-haired boy to revert back to human form completely, and fall to his knees.

"What was that...?" Harry asks, his words slurred.

"Just something to shut you up," Alistair says, his face devoid of any amusement. "There's no way I'm letting you jeopardize this operation I'm running, Harry." He watches as Harry's eyes slowly flutter closed, and his breathing is even. "By the time you wake up, you won't remember this. _Any of this._"

He takes a deep breath before staring at the syringe filled with Spider-Man's blood in his hands, holding it up in the sun to examine it better. "Marvelous," he grins in amazement. "Simply marvelous."

* * *

Spider-Man trudges inside the Avengers Tower, his head hung low. He leaves wet footprints as he walks, soaking the carpet. His entire suit is drenched, resulting in a very cold Spidey.

A familiar British voice booms from the PA above, "Sir, you might want to remove your shoes. And everything else."

Spider-Man rolls his eyes at J.A.R.V.I.S' comment, walking over to the elevator. "Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S," he deadpans. He steps inside the elevator, pushing the button to the top floor.

"No problem, sir."

Peter reaches the top floor, taking off his mask. He is greeted by Steve, Tony, Ava, and Bruce. Steve stands with his arms crossed, leaning across the table, looking _extremely _unhappy. Peter groans and turns to Bruce, who sits at the table typing away on his laptop, Tony sitting beside him. Finally, he turns to Ava.

She runs up to Peter to hug him, when she stops herself, looking at his clothes, dripping wet.

"There's no way I'm hugging you when you look like _that,_" she says, taking a step back.

"I get it," he says with a sniffle, turning to Steve. "And I get that you're _reaaally _mad at me, aren't you?"

"_Absolutely_." Steve says, earning a groan from Peter. He gestures to the couch, insisting Peter to sit down with him. The brown-haired boy begrudgingly walks over to the couch, sitting and hanging his head.

"Peter, what you did today was _unacceptable_."

"I know, but I was just trying to help-"

"Yes, Peter, I know," the blonde-haired man interrupts. "But you could've gotten seriously hurt. You're lucky you didn't."

"Come on Steve, give the kid a break," Tony says, walking over to Steve and patting him on the back. "He wanted to help a friend, that's all. You'd do the same for us, right?"

"Yes," Steve sighs after a moment. "I would. I understand that you were trying to help a friend," he says with a smile, turning to Peter. "But next time, you don't jump into action unless you are commanded to, alright? That could prevent something like..." he sizes Peter up, looking at his soaked suit. "...well, _this._"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Peter exclaims, saluting him.

"Great. Now go home." Bruce's voice comes in from across the room, and he wrinkles his face in disgust.

"What?! Am I on probation or something?" Peter exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air.

"No, but you are sick, and well, we don't want to get sick. Not after what happened last time with Hulk," Bruce explains, earning a shudder from Tony and Steve.

"Okay," he sniffles. "Don't have fun without me. I wouldn't want you to- _achoo_! I wouldn't- _achoo_!" The teen sneezes over again and again, much to Bruce's disgust.

"Great," Peter says, wiping his nose. "Now I can't even finish my funny quip." He turns to Ava, who rests against the table with her arms crossed.

"You waited for me?"

"Of course I did. I wanted you make sure you weren't dead," she says with a half-smirk.

"Aww, how sweet," he says, touching his heart.

Ava's face lights up, and she is about to give her answer when he communicator comes on, interrupting her. "Ayala, Helicarrier, _now,_" Fury's voice comes in through the Helicarrier.

"Hey Ni- Director Fury!" Peter says, loud enough for Nick to hear. "Sorry about the whole 'destroying the Helicarrier' thing, won't happen again, _promise._"

"Should've never happened in the first place," Nick scowls. "You're lucky the other Avengers are here cleaning up. Say, why don't you come and help?"

"Sure, I'd love-" Peter stops himself when he turns to his girlfriend, watching her shake her head.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Ava asks, pointing towards the clock on the wall.

Peter's eyes widen when he sees the time, quickly putting on his mask and running to the side of the room. "Right! Talk to you guys later!" He uses the window as his exit,waving as he free falls from the Tower.

"Your boyfriend is quite a piece of work," Tony grins, much to Ava's surprise.

"Hehe," she chuckles awkwardly. "Yep, that's Peter alright..."

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Peter, it's so late! Where have you been?" May's eyes widen when she watches her nephew enter the house, coughing and sneezing. His face is pale, with dark circles under his eyes.

"Well, I was taking pictures for the Bugle," he explains with a sniffle. "I'm trying to get a job as a freelance photographer for some extra money." He folds his arms, satisfied that he told her the truth this time - or at least half of it, anyway.

"That doesn't explain why you look so sick," she says, cupping his face. "And you're shivering!"

"Oh, uh, I, well..." he stammers, caught off guard. "I fell into the ocean."

"Is that a joke?" She asks, narrowing her eyes.

_I wish it was, _Peter thinks. "Uh... yup! Of course," he says, accompanied with awkward laughter. "I wanted to get a photo of Spider-Man and I, uh... fell into a pool," he explains. "Y'know... it's that old Parker luck again, I guess," he adds when Aunt May gives him a disbelieving look.

She sighs, rolling her eyes. "Alright. Is this what you've been doing out all those nights? Taking pictures for the Bugle?"

"Yeah!" he exclaims. "I just thought I needed some more experience." _Taking pictures for the Bugle? Perfect cover story! _Peter beams.

"Could I see some of your pictures?"

"Of course," he replies, reaching into his backpack. He shuffles through the contents of his backpack for a couple seconds before he realizes why he can't find it. "Oh no. Nononononono." _Oh geez. I must have left it back on the street where Harry and I were fighting._

"Peter? What is it?"

"I think I lost my camera."

"You lost your camera? How do you lose a camera?"

_Well, I was kinda busy not trying to get my head cut off. _"Uh... I think I left it at, well... Ava's! Yeah, Ava's!" he lies.

"You were at Ava's today? I didn't know you two were so close," the white-haired woman beams, a smile on her face.

"Yup... that's me and Ava alright," he replies, nervously scratching the back of his head. Peter walks back to the front door, reaching for the doorknob. "I should go get it."

"Peter Benjamin Parker!" she exclaims, stopping the brown-haired boy dead in his tracks. "There is no way I am letting you go out this late at night, _especially _when you are sick!"

"Aunt May, I'm not- _achoo_!" he sneezes, covering his nose and mouth with his sleeve. "I meant, I'm not- _achoo_! Okay," he sighs, defeated. "Maybe I am sick."

She points towards the staircase, signalling for Peter to go upstairs to bed. He opens his mouth to protest, but her face says it all – he's lost this battle. He groans and slowly trudges up the stairs, collapsing on his bed when he reaches it. He takes out his phone to check the time.

_Only 10? _he sighs.

"I guess that should give me some time to fix up my suit," he says, sitting up and taking his suit out of his bag.

He laysit flat on his table, allowing him to patch up the rips from his encounter with Black Cat. He also replaces his web shooter with a new cartridge, making sure he doesn't run out in the middle of a fight. The blue-eyed boy holds up the middle piece of his suitin front of him, content with his modifications,moving onto the next piece.

After about an hour, he checks the time once more. _11:00. Aunt May is probably asleep by now, which should give me time to go get my camera._

* * *

Spider-Man swings through the city, looking down at the traffic below him. _Geez, New York is even worse at night, _he observes.

The masked teen returns back to the area where he first encountered Hobgoblin, looking for the lamppost he webbed the camera to. He spots the camera in the same spot, and rips it off the lamppost, freeing it from the webbing.

"Good thing I had the auto shutter on," he grins, looking through the pictures. _Selling pictures of yourself to the Bugle? Mr. Parker, you are a genius._

He places the camera in his backpack, and extends his arms, letting out a long yawn. "I should go home now, don't want Aunt May to notice I'm not there," he says to no one.

He attaches a web to the nearest building, propelling further into the air. His eyes widen when his web snaps, sending him falling to the ground.

_What the? _

He sends another web to a different building, before he can hit the ground. It hits the stone wallwith a loud _**THUMP!**_ before it rips out of the wall encasing, sending Spider-Man back to the ground.

_Seriously?! Now that's just annoying!_

He desperately flails his arms as he tries to shoot webs to save him from the incoming ground, but to no avail. "I _just _replaced the web fluid today!" he exclaims, almost yelling. Spider-Man lands on the cold, hard ground on his back, letting out a groan as he does so.

"Great," he sighs, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Harry's got my blood, I'm sick, and now my web shooters don't work."

"Oops! Sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" The figure exclaims, waving their hands. Peter's eyes move up as he recognizes the voice as one he's heard before; a sultry,feminine voice.

"Felicia?"

"Yup. You caught me." Black Cat comes into his view, putting her hands up. "What brings you out to these parts, huh? Isn't it past your bedtime?" she adds with a smirk.

"Y'know, we're the same age," he says, rolling his eyes.

"I was joking, Park- I mean, Spider." She extends her arm to help him up from the ground. "What's got you so grumpy today?"

"Well," he takes her hand, helping himself up. "I'm not exactly having the best day today. My best friend is out to get me, I have a cold, and now my web shooters aren't working after I JUST REPLACED THE WEBBING!" he yells, throwing his arms in the sky.

"Sorry," he sighs. "I needed to vent."

"Vent all you want," she smirks, circling him. "I think I know why your web shooters aren't working. Remember when I said sorry earlier? It's because I have this power that, well, causes bad luck for other people. My name is Black Cat, after all."

"That's great! Could you do it, I dunno, somewhere else?" he sighs. He turns away from her, walking towards the road.

"Wait!" she exclaims, grabbing his shoulder. "Don't you want to know where I've been?" she asks with a smirk.

"I dunno, thieving? Running away from dogs?" He sighs when she frowns at his joke. "Sorry my quips aren't exactly on point. I'm just tired."

"Don't worry, I get it."

A moment of silence passes between the two before the girl speaks up again.

"You said your 'best friend' was out to get you. What did you mean?"

"Well," he says, scratching his head. "That's kinda personal."

"Come _on, _Parker. I can keep a secret."

She rolls her eyes when he keeps his mouth shut, turning away from her. "Fine. Be that way." Black Cat extends her arm to the sky, shooting out a sleek silver line as from her hand, much to the surprise of Spider-Man.

"What the-! Is that _webbing? _I thought you were a cat," he asks, confused. "Although I guess it would be weird if you started crawling around like a cat."

"Grappling hook, dummy. I thought you were supposed to be smart," she retorts with a smirk.

"Well, they still look like webs," he mutters, folding his arms. "Y'know, I could sue for that."

"Go ahead; I'd just steal it all back anyways. Speaking of, I've got a bank to get to."

"You're joking, right?"

"Possibly," she grins. "Oh, before I leave, I wanted to warn you again. Whatever you do, _do not _let Smythe get your blood. He's planning something big," she warns, her voice laced with concern.

Black Cat yanks on the grappling hook, which propels her into the air. She opens her hand once more, another grappling hook protruding from the palm of her other hand. Spider-Man watches her silhouette swing away, disappearing into the dark night.

_Something big, huh?_

* * *

Alistair Smythe sits in the lab of Oscorp, analyzing a vial filled with red liquid – Spider-Man's blood. He holds the vial up to the headlight above, squinting at the contents inside. The man grabs a notepad from the nearby desk, jotting down a few notes before returning to the work table.

He stares at a Super Soldier he had created earlier, thinking back to how easily the Avengers defeated it during their first encounter with his soldiers. Alistair scowls at the thought, bringing the Super Soldier to the table.

"Once I enhance this..." he trails off, his face contorting into a sinister smile.

He sets the Super Soldier down on the table, preparing to dismantle it. Alistair puts on a sleek, white lab coat, along with a welding mask and gloves – safety always came first, even when plotting to kill somebody. He pulls a blowtorch out of a drawer nearby, ready to turn it on.

"Hey Mr. Smythe, you busy down there?" a voice calls from above the lab.

Alistair scowls at Harry's voice, wishing that he didn't have to care for the teenage boy while performing his duties. He didn't understand why Osborn loved him so much; he never cared for children himself.

_At least the memory wipe worked, _Alistair thinks. "Don't worry, Harry. I'll be a minute."

Alistair quickly gathers all of his materials, placing them in a large box where he set at the back corner of the room. He makes sure to conceal the area, ensuring nobody else would find the box if they were to enter the room. He takes one last look at the lab before walking upstairs, greeted by the brown-haired teenager patiently waiting for him upstairs.

"What were you doing down there?" he asks.

"Nothing, Harry. Nothing at all."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I've moved the answering reviews down here, I think it's a lot neater this way :)! I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to the 'A New Hobby' story! Also, a question for you guys, I know I've asked this before, but I didn't get a lot of replies, so I'm asking again: which villains/heroes or other characters would you guys like to see in this fic? You guys have already told me about some and I like your suggestions so far, keep them coming! :)

Now onto the reviews:

**sport21:** Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it :)

** jazzybizzle:** Haha, I was giggling when I typed that line. Glad you laughed :)

** ilikehats2:** Thanks, here's more!

** thewriterstory:** Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it.

** The World Is Alive:** Yup, it's just that old Parker luck, haha. And don't worry, I really love Hawkeye as well ;)

** bekkihaiti:** Thanks!

** latinoheat151:** Oh wow, thank you, haha! Your review really means a lot to me!

**-ThatOneGirl32**


	14. PR Issues, Part 1

"_Achoo_!" The blue-eyed boy pulls his nose away from the tissue, scrunching his face in disgust. "Is it supposed to be that colour?"

Peter Parker and Ava Ayala stand in the hallway of Midtown Science High, amongst other students, chattering and laughing as they make their way to classes. Ava slams her locker shut, showing her disgust for Peter's action.

"Peter, gross!" she exclaims, shoving his arm away. "Listen, you better _not _get me sick. I'm serious this time," she says, referring back to the time Peter got the entire team sick.

"Don't worry- _achoo!_" he sneezes into the tissue once more, earning a scowl from his girlfriend. "I won't. Promise."

Ava and Peter walk down the hallway to the cafeteria, when Ava pulls him away from the door, stopping him from entering.

"What are you doing?" Peter asks, raising his eyebrow.

"_Harry_." she says simply, but it's all the explanation that Peter needs.

Peter peers into the cafeteria, where he sees Harry sitting along with Mary Jane, who both look at something on her camera. Harry laughs and chatters away with the redhead, but most importantly, he looks _happy, _Peter notices. No visible marks of tiredness can be seen on his face, or bruises along his arms, which was the case when he previously used the symbiote as his own suit. The brown-haired boy frowns in worry, turning back to Ava, who wears the same expression on her face.

"He looks _normal,_" Ava whispers. "Like he doesn't remember anything from yesterday."

"We should get the rest of the team and see what's up with him," Peter suggests.

Ava opens her mouth to comment on Peter's idea when he communicator goes off, interrupting her.

"Team, I need you on the Helicarrier _immediately_." Fury's voice comes in through the device, his voice sounding more serious than ever. "Coulson will deal with your absences from school, just get here, _now. _Fury, out."

The communicator shuts off, and Peter gives Ava a look, to which she just shrugs.

"That's weird, usually Coulson tells over the PA to go to 'detention', but this time the order came from Fury himself," Ava states, her brows furrowed.

"Must be something serious," Peter says. "You should go."

The Latina turns away from him, when he grabs her shoulder. "Wait!"

She spins around, raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend's sudden outburst, and he gives her a goofy smile.

"Goodbye kiss?"

Ava nearly bursts out laughing in the middle of the hallway, but she contains herself, and simply smirks at Peter.

"_No. _That would just be asking for a death wish," she says, gesturing to the used tissue in Peter's hands. "_But, _I will give you an air hug."

She stands about a foot from him, extending her arms. Peter rolls his eyes, doing the same, before she runs down the hall towards 'detention'.

_Better than nothing, _he thinks before entering the cafeteria.

He walks towards the table Harry and Mary Jane seat at, and the two teens wave at him excitedly when they see him coming. Peter takes his spot on the table next to Mary Jane, sitting across from Harry, who is seated on the other side.

"Peter, you _won't _believe it!" Mary Jane exclaims, hugging her camera. "I got the internship!"

"You did? Awesome!" Peter says.

"I know! And it's all thanks to Spider-Man! I should thank him. Maybe we could go out to lunch," she suggests, which nearly causes Peter to choke on his sandwich. She rolls her eyes at him, "as _friends. _Sam's convinced me his girlfriend is Black Widow, so I'd rather not interfere."

_What the?! _Peter inwardly groans, putting his head on the table.

"What's wrong, Pete?" Harry asks.

"Nothing," he sighs. "Headache."

_Speaking of wrong..._

"So, uh, Harry, did you hear about Hobgoblin yesterday?"

Harry finishes taking a bite out of his salad before answering Peter. "Yeah, I saw him on the news. Dude's crazy," he replies, going back to devouring his salad.

"So you didn't see him in person or...?"

"Nah Pete, I stayed in all day. Why?"

_Looks like he really doesn't remember, _Peter thinks. _I should tell the Avengers about this. _"Oh, no reason!" he lies. "I was just wondering, cause, uh... I got some action shots of him and Spidey yesterday."

"See? I _knew _you would be good at taking pictures!" the redhead beams. "You should come with me to the Bugle after school today, Jameson asked me to go anyways. It would give you a chance to show him your pictures."

"Sounds like a plan," Peter smiles. "Maybe after we could-"

"Peter Parker, please report to Principal Coulson's office." The all too familiar voice of Principal Coulson, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent in disguise, booms over the PA. "That's Peter Parker, to the Principal's office please."

_Looks like the Avengers need me, _Peter thinks, excusing himself from the table. He looks to his friends, who flash him a smile, signalling that it's okay for him to leave. He waves to them as he walks away from the table, and to 'Principal' Coulson's office.

"Remember, the Bugle after school!" Mary Jane calls out to Peter.

* * *

Peter enters Coulson's office, greeting the brown-haired man who sits in the wheelie-chair at the long desk. Coulson nervously glances over both shoulders before looking back to Peter.

"Before we get started, did you, uh.." he stammers, trying to find the right words. "Did you get _it_?"

Peter stands still for a moment, before a light bulb goes off in his head, alerting him of what the "it" is that Coulson mentioned.

"Oh, right!" The brown-haired boy reaches into his backpack, pulling out the man's Captain America comic, now signed by Captain America himself.

Coulson's eyes light up when he spots the soldier's signature on his comic, and he clears his throat, trying not to get _too_ excited. He opens his desk drawer, gently placing the comic inside.

"Thank you, now back to business. Somebody's here to see you."

A man Peter knows as his teammate walks in through the second door in Coulson's office, dressed in an all black suit. He grins, walking over to Peter.

"Tony? What are you doing here?"

"We're having a meeting. Steve _insisted _that you be there."

"Why?"

"Well," Tony smirks. "I think you'd be interested in the topic we're discussing."

"What?" Peter asks, curious.

"_You._"

_Me?! _Peter gulps. _Greeeeeat._

* * *

Peter sits in the middle of the main room of Avengers tower, surrounded by his teammates. Steve and Tony sit on either side of him, while Thor and Bruce are seated next to Steve, and Sam sits next to Tony. Clint and Natasha sit to the back of the circle, quietly whispering and grinning, looking at Peter.

"Now, Peter, there's no reason to be nervous," Steve says, putting his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Oh, right, of course! Why would I be nervous with seven other people all staring at me at once?" Peter replies, a bit too snarkily, earning a snicker from Clint.

Steve rolls his eyes at Clint, and continues. "Don't worry. We just wanted to discuss our findings from our encounter with Quentin, or, _Mysterio, _and your encounter with Hobgoblin yesterday."

"Sounds like a party," Clint comments, slouching in his chair. Natasha shoots him a glare, instantly making him sit up straighter. "So let's get started."

Bruce brings the communicator from the table across from him, holding it out to Peter. Peter looks at the communicator closely, staring at the logo imprinted on the side, 'Oscorp'.

"That right there is our main source of proof that the baddies are _somehow_ working with Oscorp," Tony says. "Or at least, it _was_, until we tried tracing the signal back to the source. We got nothing, so Smythe must have cut off any connection with it."

"We also got the confirmation from Quentin himself," Natasha chimes in. "But there's no way to prove that for sure, unless he Quentin were to come in for a statement, which he _will not,_" she sighs, rolling her eyes. "Believe me, we tried."

"Now what?" Peter asks.

"We were hoping that your friend Harry could come in for some kind of statement," Sam answers.

"That's a no-go. I'm guessing Smythe used some kind of mind wipe on him, he doesn't remember _anything _from yesterday," Peter explains.

"Well then," Tony smirks. "Looks like we're gonna have to go right to Smythe and see if we can prove anything."

"Right," Steve sighs, before turning back to Peter. "We also wanted to discuss your, uh... publicity."

"Y'know, about the fact that it's mostly bad." Sam says.

"Yes, thank you Sam, that's the point I was getting to," Steve sighs, earning a thumbs up from Sam.

"So what if my publicity isn't- _achoo! _If it isn't- _achoo!_" The blue-eyed boy sighs, giving up. "You know what I mean," he sniffles.

"Well, the problem is, it casts a bad impression of you to all of New York," the blond-haired man replies.

"And more importantly, _us_," Clint adds.

"Yes," Steve continues. "As selfish as it may sound-" Clint glares at him. "-your bad reputation isn't good for the Avengers either."

"Well... what am I supposed to do?" Peter asks.

"Do not despair, spider child! There is surely some way we will we able to persuade Triple J!" Thor chimes in, with a hearty laugh.

"How?"

"For now, we don't know," Tony says simply. "First, we need to do something else. We're gonna talk to Smythe."

* * *

Peter Parker swings over to the Daily Bugle as Spider-Man, dropping onto the roof. He looks down to see Mary Jane patiently waiting for him by the front door, a brown tote bag slung over her shoulder. He changes into his civilian clothes and crawls to the bottom of the building, dropping onto the ground and startling the redhead.

"Peter! How'd you get here?" she asks, looking up at the sky.

"Oh, y'know, just wanted to swing by as fast as I could," he says, smiling at his joke. _Swing by. Oh man, I should be a comedian._

"Well, at least you got here on time," she smirks. "Let's go."

She pushes the doors to the building open, revealing the same corridor that Peter fondly remembers from his last visit. He stares back at the door they entered from, the windows tinted blue with the gold Daily Bugle horn pasted on the top window. The walls are a dark brown, along with the floors, with a gold pattern covering the entirety of the room. People walk up and down the corridor, yapping away on their cell phones with a coffee in their hand, or hurriedly jogging to the elevator, papers sticking out of their briefcases.

Peter and Mary Jane reach the elevator and step in, where Mary Jane presses the button to the top floor of the building. She turns to Peter, wanting to make some small talk before they arrive.

"So, what do you think Jameson's like in real life?"

"Well," Peter uses his fingers to count out every point that he makes. "Angry, loud, in desperate need of a nose hair trimmer, angry, oh, did I mention angry?"

"Yes," the redhead replies, rolling her eyes. "Three times."

"Just wanted to make my point made."

The two teens reach the top floor of the Daily Bugle, where they are met by rows upon rows of people, each performing a different task. A middle aged African-American man leans back in his chair at his desk, his brows furrowed. Peter turns to the table outside of Jameson's office, where a young woman with short brown hair up to her neck sits, typing away on a keyboard while answering a ringing telephone.

"Geez," Peter says, overwhelmed by all of the people. "That looks like a _lot _of work."

"Don't worry," Mary Jane says, walking up to the African-American man. "It's better once you get to know everybody. Hey Robbie!"

The man instantly stands from his chair, flashing a warm smile at the two teens. "Mary Jane!" he exclaims, shaking her hand. "Jameson should be out any minute now. And you are...?" he asks, turning to Peter.

"Peter. Peter Parker, nice to meet you sir." Peter firmly shakes Robbie's hands, returning a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Pete, I'm Robbie Robertson. I'm guessing you're a photographer?" he asks, gesturing to the camera slung around Peter's neck. When the boy nods, he continues, "Ah, you must be the friend that Mary Jane was telling me about. You have pictures of Spider-Man?"

"Yeah. Do I drop them off here, or..."

"You'll have to meet with Jonah so he can accept your pictures," Robbie explains. "I'm the city editor, which means I take care of the 'Local News' section of the paper. You want your pictures published, Jameson will have to give you the go. Good luck," he adds with a chuckle. "He's not in a good mood today."

"Is he ever in a good mood?" the blue-eyed boy asks, earning another laugh from Robbie.

"MISS BRANT! WHERE'S THAT COFFEE I ORDERED 30 SECONDS AGO?! AND WHERE IS WATSON?!" Jameson's voice erupts from his office door as he shoves it open, making Peter wince.

_Looks like he's just as bad as he is with Spider-Man, _Peter sighs.

Betty Brant rolls her eyes, putting the telephone down on her desk. "Your coffee was already delivered to you, sir. And Watson is right over there," she says, pointing to Mary Jane.

"Which one? The girl or the sick one?"

"Her name is _Mary Jane _Watson, sir. I think that provides enough explanation," she replies, grinning.

"Do _not _get sassy with me, Miss Brant! And get me another coffee! You!" He points to Mary Jane, who waves to him. "My office, now. And _you..._" Jameson walks up to Peter, who suddenly feels a lot shorter in Jameson's presence. "Who are you? You have two seconds to answer, and if you don't, get out of my building!"

"Well, I, uh- I was just-" Peter finds himself at a loss for words, surprised by the man's upright and brash behaviour.

Jameson sighs, putting his hand to his forehead. "Robbie, escort this sick infant out of my building! And where are my pictures of Spider-Man?!"

Robbie rolls his eyes at Jameson's question, it seemed to be something everybody was doing today. "This 'sick infant' is the one with the pictures of Spider-Man," he explains. "So I suggest you don't send him out of the building."

"You have pictures of Spider-Man?" Peter nods, earning a humongous grin from Jameson. "Great! Watson, you wait out here! And you-" he points his finger towards Peter's chest, staring at him directly in the eyes. "My office! Now!"

Jameson practically drags Peter along with him towards the office. Miss Brant shakes her head, returning to her phone call. Before Jameson pulls his into his office, Peter turns to Mary Jane, who shoots him an encouraging thumbs up.

_Oh man. This is not gonna be good._

* * *

Tony Stark and Steve Rogers step through the front door to Oscorp, both dressed in black suits. They greet the receptionist, who guides the men to the elevator, which they use to travel up to the top floor of the building.

"Remember, Tony, try not to intimidate him. We want to get information out of him, not make him angry," Steve orders.

"Aww, that's my speciality," Tony smirks, earning a glare from the blonde-haired man. "Alright, alright, don't be intimidating. Got it."

The elevator door opens, revealing the large exterior of the main room of Oscorp. Tony and Steve peer around, looking for the owner.

"Huh. Not as nice as Avengers Tower," Tony mutters.

"Certainly not, Mr. Stark." Alistair's voice comes in from the side of the room, where he slowly walks down the stairs. "Please, sit."

The three men sit at the couch in the room, Tony and Steve enjoying a glass of water when Alistair clears his throat, looking straight at the two.

"What brings you men here?" he asks, taking another sip of his water.

"We wanted to discuss this," Tony says, taking the communicator out of his pocket and placing it on the table. "Were you involved in the construction of these?"

"What he's trying to say is, the logo on the side says 'Oscorp,' and we were wondering if you knew anything about this," Steve adds, in a less accusatory tone.

Alistair takes the communicator in his hands, feigning surprise. "Oh, no, of course not! Mr. Osborn must have designed these when he was still here."

Tony and Steve turn to each other, not buying it. Steve turns back to Alistair, putting his hands on the table.

"Do you know a man by the name of Quentin Beck? He mentioned you when the other Avengers were trying to apprehend him."

Tony notices the slightest scowl on Alistair's face, but it disappears completely in a second. "I don't know him personally," he starts. "But I do recall his magic performance a few years ago. Is this the same Quentin Beck?"

"Yes," Steve replies. "It is. Do you know if-"

"Actually, those are all the questions we have for you, Mr. Smythe," Tony says, interrupting Steve. "Thank you for your time."

Steve opens his mouth to protest but Tony drags him away from the room, Alistair saying goodbye before they leave the building. The two men walk outside, and Steve stops Tony dead in his tracks.

"Tony, what was that all about?"

"There's no way he was gonna give us any information," Tony sighs. "We need to have a different approach."

"What were you thinking?"

"We need somebody to go in the building. Get pictures. Y'know, get proof. And I know just the man – or boy," Tony smirks, resulting in a confused look from Steve.

"Come on, Spangles. I'll explain it back in the Tower."

* * *

"So, Parker, is it?" Jameson shoves a cigar in his mouth, staring Peter down. The teen twiddles his fingers nervously, sitting across from Jameson, in a black, sleek chair.

"Yup. Peter Parker. I-"

"Enough with the introductions. You know me, I know you, let's get to the pictures," Jameson demands, gesturing for the camera.

"Uh, okay sir." Peter takes the camera off his shoulder, handing it to Jameson. _Man, Jameson is such a blowhard._

"Terrible. Horrible. Meh. Disgusting." Jameson quickly slides through the pictures on the camera, his face frozen in the same scowl that he's permanently had on for the past ten minutes. "I'll pay you fifty for the whole batch."

"_Only _fifty?" Even Peter was surprised by the tone of his voice, but he knew he was getting ripped off. Other newspapers were offering hundreds of dollars for just _one _photo of Spider-Man, and Jameson was only willing to pay him fifty for his pictures? No way he was going to take that.

"Fifty, take it or leave it."

"Fine. I'll leave then. I'll just sell my photos to the Daily Globe, I'm sure they'd be more fair with the pay," Peter mutters, taking his camera and starting for the door.

"Kid!" Jameson exclaims, catching the attention of Peter. "Argh! Fine, how much do you want? Ninety-five?"

"Six hundred," Peter smirks. _Let's see how high he's willing to go._

Jameson's jaw drops to the ground, his cigar falling out of his mouth and landing on his desk. "Six hundred?! Parker, do I look like I'm made of money?!"

"Well, you do own one of the most popular newspapers in New York, so..."

"Fine." Jameson grumbles, putting the cigar back in his mouth. "Sit!" He waits for Peter to sit back down in the chair before continuing. "How about one-fifty?"

"Six hundred."

"Two hundred."

"Six hundred."

"Four hundred?"

"Six hundred."

"Kid, you are persistent. But I like that," Jameson grins. "I'll pay ya six hundred, but not until you get the pictures developed and in my hands, understood?!"

The brown-haired boy nods his head, smirking at the fact that he was able to haggle a price with J. Jonah Jameson, one of the most stubborn people in New York.

"By the way, kid, how would you like to have a job as a freelance photographer here? You bring me the pictures, I'll pay you. So far you're the only kid that's been able to get pictures of Spider-Man, plus you got spunk."

"Uh, yeah, thanks sir!" Peter sniffles.

"Great! Now GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! I don't need your snot dripping everywhere," he yells, pointing to the door.

Peter wipes his nose with his sleeve before leaving Jameson's office. He's greeted by Mary Jane, who waits patiently by the door.

"How'd it go?"

"_Awesome_! I got a job here!"

"That's great, Peter!" the redhead beams. "Maybe after I meet with Jameson we could-" She is interrupted when a sudden _**BOOM! **_erupts from the outside of the building, shattering the windows. People look around in panic, and Jameson bursts out of his office room, his face completely red.

"What is all that racket?!" he yells at the top of his lungs.

He walks to the window, along with Betty, Robbie, Mary Jane, and Peter, who look down to see chaos in the streets below them. Civilians run as fast as their legs can take them, fleeing from the mysterious figure standing in the middle of the road. Opposite of the figure, stand White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, and Nova, preparing to engage in battle. At the sight of his old teammates, Peter runs to the elevator door, pressing the button to the bottom floor.

"Pete, where are you going?" Robbie asks.

"Uh... pictures!" he lies, pointing to his camera. "I need to get pictures!"

"I like that kid!" Peter hears Jameson exclaim as the elevator doors close. "Always at the center of action!"

_You have no idea, _the teen thinks as he dons his web-slinging suit.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I really enjoyed writing it! Here we see the introduction of the Daily Bugle and some staff members. By the way, I wanted to thank you guys for all your suggestions on any villains/heroes/other characters that should be in the fic, you've really opened my eyes to some new ideas :). Oh, I almost forgot! This fic just hit 100 reviews, and I wanted to thank you all again for your support! It really means a lot to me, so thank you :)

Onto reviews:

** sport21:** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it! As for those suggestions, I really like the villains you suggested, so stay tuned for what I come up with next!

** Whispering Wolf13:** I'm glad you enjoyed it :) And I really love Deadpool, so who knows? He might make an appearance ;)

** ilikehats2:** Ooh, I really like the ideas you have there ;) They'll all be answered within the few upcoming chapters, so read on!

** The World Is Alive:** Me too, I absolutely HATE being sick, but I haven't been sick in a while (and I'd like to keep it that way, haha). And don't even get me started on how much I love Hawkeye, haha, I love him in the comics, the cartoon, the movies, everything! And I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter! :)

** jazzybizzle:** I just wanted to put in a Black Cat cameo soon, it seems like you guys really like her, so I'm glad you enjoyed it! And yes, Flash is the new venom ;) but he might be different from what you're thinking.

** latinoheat151:** Wow, thanks for all the suggestions! I really like all of them, especially the Fantastic Four one, so keep reading on to see what happens next! :)

** fangirl7287:** Thanks!

** Guest:** Yep, seems like that old Parker luck never goes away, huh?


	15. PR Issues, Part 2

Power Man hefts a car above his shoulders, ready to throw it at the assailant terrorizing the city. Nova flies above the ground, trying to target the figure from above, while White Tiger and Iron Fist stand face to face with the villain, fists raised. Panic fills the air as civilians run away from the battle, trying not to trip over themselves.

'Who is that?!'

'What's happening?'

'Run!'

A young girl tries to make her way away from the rumble with her mother, when she trips and falls into the ground, in the path of an oncoming truck. She closes her eyes, frozen in place, when she feels herself being lifted off her feet. The girl opens her eyes to see Spider-Man's arm wrapped around her waist, guiding her back to her mother.

Spider-Man sets the child down on the pavement beside her mother, who instantly grabs her daughter, crying and grinning. "That's your one-way stop on the Spidey Express; I accept payments of hugs and lollipops."

"Thank you Spider-Man!" The girl beams, hugging Spider-Man. Her mother shoots Spider-Man a grateful look before picking up her daughter and running away from the battle.

He swings towards his old teammates, who are not at all surprised to see him standing along with them.

"Hey guys, what's shakin'? Except the ground, of course."

"Well, maybe if you came to clean up yesterday, you'd know, web head!" Nova yells from the sky.

Spider-Man turns to Iron Fist, and scratches his head. "What's he talking about?"

"Yesterday, during our battle with the Hobgoblin, one of the contained villains escaped," Iron Fist explains. "Bringing us to this."

He points towards the figure who trudges slowly towards them, Peter's eyes widening when he realizes who it is.

_Man-Wolf. Or at least half of him, anyway._

In front of Peter stands _Man-Wolf_, or John Jameson, son of Daily Bugle publisher, J. Jonah Jameson. His eyebrows and chin are lined with white fur, matching the messy hair on the top of his head. He dresses in the same containment suit that S.H.I.E.L.D. put him in, consisting of an all white suitalong with black gloves, boots, and a belt.

Spider-Man glances at John, now thrashing about and flinging cars around the street. He last remembers seeing John in a containment cell on the Helicarrier, back to a semi-human form.

"I thought we cured him of all of his... wolfiness?" Spider-Man asks.

"Me too," Power Man replies. "Looks like he didn't get the memo."

"You guys said he escaped from the Helicarrier, right?" Spider-Man asks his former teammates, waiting for a nod in response. "How long have you been following him for?"

"Since this morning, when I left school," White Tiger answers. "Apparently he escaped last night, so it's plausible he was roaming the streets before we found him."

_Last night, huh? All by himself? Which would give just enough time for something – or someone to_ get _to John_, Peter sighs, rubbing his chin. _Alright Pete, let's not jump to conclusions yet._

"Well, he's clearly not acting like himself; he probably didn't get his Wolfie-O's today," Spider-Man jokes, earning a small snicker from his old teammates. "I think John came here for Jameson – mustache Jameson, I mean."

He looks back to John, who runs towards the Daily Bugle, completely unaware of the masked teens standing behind him.

"See? He's not even paying attention to us!" Spider-Man observes. "Which is kinda weird, I _was_ on the cover of Vigilante Monthly."

"Your point is?" White Tiger asks, rolling her eyes.

"My point _is,_ he just wants to see his dad, he doesn't want to fight us. We need to – ugh – protect JJJ, we don't know how powerful or what John is capable of," he explains. "So you guys get Jameson and everybody else out of the Bugle, I'll keep John distracted. It _is _my specialty after all," he finishes with a smirk.

Nova, Power Man, and Iron Fist run towards the building, while White Tiger stays behind, putting her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Be careful," she warns, worry lacing her voice.

"Careful? Come on, I always am!" he grins with a sniffle.

"I mean it," she says, punching his arm. "You're sick. That's going to affect your fighting too, so don't get distracted."

"Okay _mom_, I promise I won't play with the big kids," he replies.

"Idiot," she smirks, before running off to catch up with her teammates.

_Now... for the main event. _

Spider-Man jumps onto the nearest lamppost, securing his camera onto it with a web. He turns and jumps in front of John, only a few steps away from the Daily Bugle.

"_Awoooooooooooooooo!_" Spider-Man calls, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Whaddya think? I've been working on my wolf howl, but I could use some expert advice," he smirks.

John turns towards Spider-Man, a low growl escaping his mouth. "Stay... away..." he whispers through growls.

"Didn't like it? Here, lemme try again."

* * *

"MISS BRANT!"

"I'm standing right beside you, Jameson. There's no need to yell," Betty sighs, rubbing her temples.

"Miss Brant, please explain to me what these masked hooligans are in my office," Jameson asks, a bit quieter this time.

Standing before J. Jonah Jameson in his office are Power Man and White Tiger, already displeased by Jameson's presence and rude behaviour. Jameson leans back in his chair, cigar in his mouth, while Robbie and Betty stand on either side of him.

"Did he just call us hooligans?" Power Man asks, folding his arms.

"All due respect, sir," Robbie starts, putting his hand on Jameson's shoulder. "But they aren't hooligans. I've seen what they've done for the city, and-"

"What they've done for the city?! What, you mean create more property damage and team up with that menace Spider-Man?!" Jameson retorts, cutting Robbie off. "They're hooligans!"

"Yep, he definitely called us hooligans," White Tiger whispers under her breath to her teammate. She takes a step towards Jameson, pointing to the window at the side of the room. "Listen, Jameson, you need to leave _immediately. _It's not safe out there. We already have Nova and Iron Fist evacuating the building, and there's a chance you could be hurt if you don't leave."

"Why? Because of that no-good Spider-Man?" the man asks, gaining a sigh from Robbie and Betty.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever," Power Man says, stepping in between the two. "You coming or not?"

"Fine," he grumbles, begrudgingly reaching for his jacket. "But that menace better not be coming along with us!"

"Don't worry. He's got more important things to deal with right now..." White Tiger whispers as she peers out the window, looking down at John and Spider-Man, standing face to face.

* * *

"Listen John, I just want to talk, okay?" Spider-Man slowly walks up to John, noticing his tense and rigid form."I know you want to see Jameson, but you can't. Not right now. You didn't fully revert back to human form, so we don't know the extent of your powers. I don't want you or anybody else to get hurt."

"You're right," John sighs, easing his body upand drawing out a deep breath. "I... I don't know what came over me."

"Wait... so you don't remember coming over here?" the masked teen asks, his eyes widening when John shakes his head. _Well, where have I heard that before? _

"Don't worry about it," Spider-Man says, scratching the back of his head. "Everything will be explained once you get back to the-"

An electric charge races down John's body, contorting and shifting it into unnatural positions. His eyes glow a distinct red, the same red Spider-Man recognizes from the fight on the moon. Fangs grow from John's mouth, along with sharp claws on his hands.

Spider-Man watches as John lunges for him, his spider-sense blaring in his head. He attempts to dodge John's attack, but it too slow and is thrown back into a car.

_Ugh. Ava was right. _"Hey! I thought we were buddies! Wait up!" he exclaims, rubbing his head, and running up to catch up to John whodashes towards the Daily Bugle.

Spider-Man aims his web shooters at John's feet, tripping him up when his webs reach their destination.

"Listen John, I don't want to hurt you. You don't want to hurt me, do you?" Spider-Man sheepishly asks, John growling in reply. "Could you repeat that? Y'know, I'm sick, and super-hearing isn't exactly one of my super powers."

John rushes towards Spider-Man, angrily clawing at masked teen dodges a multitude of punches and kicks from John, who looks to be becoming angrier with every missed blow.

_Looks like my spidey-sense is faster than I- _Peter's rejoice is cut off when John grabs him by his ankle, holding him upside down in front of his body. "You shoulder check out the view over here," Spider-Man jokes nervously in a desperate attempt to stall John longer. John grins, showing off every one of his sharp fangs in his mouth.

_Okay. This is not good, _Peter groans.

* * *

"Everybody stay calm," Iron Fist says as he directs people into the elevator. "There is no reason for worry."

People quietly whisper and murmur to each other as they make their way into the elevator and onto the stairs. Nova and Iron Fist are nearly finished evacuating the building when a redheaded girl pulls on Nova's arm, a worried look on her face.

"Wait! My friend Peter... you didn't see him, did you?" Mary Jane asks.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine," Nova reassures with a smile.

Spider-Man crashes in through the wall of J. Jonah Jameson's office, creating a large cloud of dust and a hole in the side of the wall. Upon seeing the masked teen not so gracefullyenter the Daily Bugle, people rush into a panic, sprinting for the elevator and stairs.

"Probably," he whispers under his breath, pushing Mary Jane into the elevator.

White Tiger leaves Jameson's side, running to where Spider-Man lies.

"I told you to be careful!" she angrily whispers, helping him up from the floor.

"I am being careful! Just... not doing a good job at it," he sighs.

"Where's John?"

"Gone. Hehe, that rhymed." He clears his throat when White Tiger puts her hands on her hips, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry. I guess he decided to book it because we interfered, but don't worry. I got one of _these _on him." He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a spider-shaped tracer. "Don't worry, these aren't gonna turn into some sort of super villain. Tony helped me fix them, Avenger privileges are _preeeetty _sweet, huh?" he finishes with a grin.

"Okay, Mr. Big Time Avenger, now that you've dealt with that, how are you going to deal with _this?_" she asks.

"With what?"

"_**SPIDER-MAN!**_" a voice booms from outside of the office.

"Oh. _That_," he groans.

"You listen here, bug! I don't care if the entire world is going to explode; I am _not _leaving this building!" Jameson yells, getting right into the masked teen's face. "First you try to fight _my _son, and now you destroy my office?!"

"Okay, first of all," Spider-Man starts, taking a step away from Jameson. "Spiders are _not _bugs. And second, it's not like I willingly destroyed your office! John threw me in here!"

"Now you're blaming him?! This is all _your _fault!" Jameson exclaims, pointing his finger towards Spider-Man. "Because of you, my son can't be cured! And-"

"Wait! A _cure_!" Spider-Man abruptly hugs Jameson, lifting him into the air. "Great idea! Thanks dude!" He holds his fist out for Jameson to bump it, but is met with a cold glare. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting you to do that either."

Spider-Man walks over to the hole in the side of the room, ready to take off in flight, when White Tiger steps behind him.

"Aren't you gonna stay back? Y'know, clean up?" She gestures towards the cars strewn across the street, smoke and flame spewingfrom the hoods. Lampposts rest on the ground, torn from the cement.

"I have to go... you're not mad, are you?"

She puts her hands on her hips, which is all the answer that he needs.

"Don't worry! I'll make it up to you later, promise!" The masked teen swings away from the wreckage in the street, leaving a very angry Jameson - as he always is - with an extremely annoyed White Tiger.

"Spider-Man, where do you think you're going?!" Jameson yells, shaking his fist towards the blue sky. "And where is Parker with my pictures? PARKER!"

_And there's Jameson with another brilliant idea. Man, who knew Jameson could be resourceful? _Spider-Man swings over to the lamppost where his camera is, making sure not to forget it this time.

White Tiger sighs, walking over to her teammates, who stand in the main room of the top floor in the Bugle. "Well, we might as well start."

The entire team groans, each moving to an area to start their long day of cleaning.

* * *

Spider-Man quickly soars above the ground of New York, swinging faster and faster with each web swing. He slows down when he notices a shadow behind him, a small smile forming on his lips.

"You must have a thing for spiders, huh?" he calls out to the figure behind him. "Makes sense, I _am _the most attractive of them all."

"Don't flatter yourself, Spider!" Black Cat calls out from behind, using her grappling hooks to swing with Spider-Man. "Slow down, I want to talk."

Spider-Man lands on the nearest building, Black Cat following with a tuck and roll.

"If I knew we were competing for the Super Olympics, I would've brought my special shoes," he grins. "What did you wanna talk about, and could you make it quick? I'm kinda busy."

"Yeah, I saw," she replies, holding up her phone.

On the screen plays a local news station reporting on the events that occurred earlier. "Spider-Man was seen fighting what appeared to be John Jameson, son of Daily Bugle publisher, J. Jonah Jameson," the reporter states. "Why Spider-Man fought this innocent man is unknown, more details after the break."

_Great_, Peter thinks sarcastically. _Just what I needed, more people thinking I'm a menace. _

"Your aunt must be worried about you," Black Cat comments.

"Yeah, well..." Spider-Man awkwardly scratches the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with the masked thief.

"Oh?" Black Cat notices his demeanor, a small smile forming on her lips. "She doesn't know, does she?" she asks, laughing. "Oh man, that must be the hardest secret to keep! Plus, you're sick? You must have the worst life _ever._"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he sighs, changing the subject. "What did you want to ask me?"

She strides over to the ledge of the building, sitting down and patting on it, motioning for Spider-Man to come sit next to her.

"Well, I thought... since we work so _well _together," she smirks, earning an eyebrow raise from Spider-Man. "... Maybe we should team up."

"What? You mean like a one-time team up thing? Sure, sounds fun. Unless it involves robbing a bank, my publicity's bad enough as it is." He stands to jump off the ledge when Black Cat puts her hand on his shoulder.

"_Parker, _that's not what I meant," she whispers. "I meant _permanently._"

Peter's eyes widen behind his mask, clearly taken by surprise. "I- uh – you – what?! I can't just do that, Felicia! I... I'm in the Avengers now. I have a city to protect."

"Really? _This _city? The same city that's labelled you as a menace? Face it Parker, all you ever get from this city is bad news. But you and I, we could change that," she grins, circling him. "We could show the city what you truly are, and on our own terms. So no more having to leave your girlfriend to go protect the city. We'll make the city eat their words. _Especially _Smythe."

Spider-Man hangs his head, evaluating her words carefully. _She's right. But I can't stop protecting the city, no matter what anybody thinks. Flattop isn't going to get to me today, or ever._

"Listen, Felicia... I just can't. That's not who I am."

She frowns, clearly disappointed by his answer. "Fine. I'll just find somebody else. Call me!" She blows a kiss to him before using her grappling hooks to propel herself further into the air, and further away from the masked teen.

_Well, that was interesting... _He jumps onto a building, quickly crawling up the side of it. _Why can't I be that popular in school?_

* * *

Doctor Curtis Connors quietly works in his lab, dressed in an all white lab coat along with safety goggles. He peers into a vial filled with a blue liquid, carefully analyzing its contents. Curt holds a medicine dropper over the vial, pushing on it slowly, making sure to drop the right amount of liquid inside...

"What's up, Doc?"

Curt nearly drops the vial on the floor, startled by Spider-Man's presence.

"Oops! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Spider-Man says, dropping from his web attached to the Helicarrier ceiling. He takes off his mask, laying it on a nearby table. "What's up, Doc?" he whispers.

Curt sighs, putting the vial inside a test tube rack. "I'm working on an antidote for the Goblin. Something you need, Peter?"

"Yeah, actually... Funny how you're working on an antidote already, because I kinda needed one myself."

"Oh? What for?" Curt asks.

"For John Jameson. Now I know it sounds crazy, but I think we can cure him. Today, when he attacked me at the Daily Bugle, it's like he didn't have control over what he was doing. Maybe if we stop whatever is controlling him, and give him an antidote of some kind, he'll be back to normal!"

"Sounds like a good idea Pete, but I can't do it on my own, not right not at least," Curt sighs.

"I knew you would need a hand with that," Peter says, eating his words when Curt frowns. "Sorry! Wrong choice of words. I've got a few buddies of my own that could help you produce the antidote."

* * *

Alistair Smythe paces around the lab in the basement of Oscorp, his hands rubbing his temples. He thinks back to earlier today, when Tony Stark and Steve Rogers came to visit him. How could they be onto him?

_This is troubling, _he thinks. _The Avengers are on to me now. With them hounding me like this... how am I supposed to finish my work? _

He looks to his unfinished prototype of his new robot creation, pieces of arms and legs lying around the lab floor. Alistair sighs, cleaning up then returning back to his office.

He stares at the monitor placed in front of him, turning it on. The screen reveals a dark room, with a brown-haired man sitting in a cell with shackles around his arms. Alistair observes his surroundings, making sure no guards are nearby.

"Herman."

The brown-haired man instantly perks up, touching his ear. "Smythe? Is that you?"

"Yes. I know it's been a while since I contacted you."

"Well... would you like me to initiate the plan?" Herman asks.

"No, not yet. There is no need for that, not for now, anyways," Alistair replies, shaking his head. "I need some of you. The Avengers are onto me... and I'd like to use one of you as a... distraction. They need to be focused on something else. I've already got somebody to distract them at the moment, but I'll need more people."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Get me Johnathon and Silver."

"Just them, sir? Are you sure?" Herman asks nervously.

"Yes. I know of another person to join them, but he performed well enough that he _didn't _get taken into custody," Alistair scowls. "I'll contact him with another device. Goodbye."

Before Herman has the chance to answer, Alistair shuts the monitor off, a sour look on his face.

_Those Avengers have to ruin everything, don't they? And Spider-Man... no matter, _he sighs. _They will be dealt with shortly. _

Alistair walks over to the telephone hanging from the side of the room, picking it up and dialing a number. He waits a few seconds before the person on the other line picks up.

"Hello, Wade. I have a proposal for you... one I think you'll find very... _rewarding,_" he grins.

* * *

Tony Stark sits along with Thor Odinson in Avengers Tower, watching the local news on the electric screen in front of them. Thor watches intently as Thor sighs, clearly unamused.

"White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, and Nova, New York's teen superheroes, were seen doing battle with a wolf-like figure outside of the Daily Bugle. Shortly after, they were joined by vigilante, Spider-Man. Rumors speculate that this villain was presumably the son of J. Jonah Jameson, publisher of the Daily Bugle," the reporter states. "The villain escaped, and no civilians were details after the break."

"I do not understand your Midgardian customs," Thor says, staring at the screen in confusion. It now plays an advertisement for yogurt, the actress on the screen yapping away about how 'low in calories' the yogurt is.

"What? You mean the commercials?" Tony smirks.

"That is exactly what I mean."

Tony chuckles, turning back to the screen once the commercials are finished. "An eyewitness to the battle, J. Jonah Jameson, had a few words to share about this strange event." Jameson's face pops onto the screen, and Tony winces, knowing that what he's about to say can't be something good.

"I saw all of it with my own eyes!" he yells into the camera. "It's all Spider-Man's fault! He's the reason that my son is stuck like that! You know, he assaulted me by shooting those dang-blasted web shooters at my face a few days ago!"

"Okay, only _half _of that is true," Peter sighs, walking into the room along with Doctor Connors, drawing the attention of Tony and Thor.

"Curt!" Tony grins, walking over to shake his hand. "How are you? It's been so long!"

"You two know each other?" Peter asks, surprised.

"You're looking at two of the biggest and brightest minds of today, Pete," Tony grins. "Of course we know each other. What brings you here, Curt?"

"That's something I was hoping Peter would explain," he replies. "But preferably in the lab."

Peter Parker stands in the lab amongst Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, and Curt Connors, feeling overwhelmed. They talk at incredibly fast speeds, asking Peter to do give them this or that every few minutes.

_This is so cool! _Peter intently watches as the three men mix chemicals and formulas, working quickly to finish the antidote.

"There. It's done!" Tony grins, holding the newly formed antidote in his hands.

"That's it?" Peter asks, surprised. "That took ten minutes!"

"Just imagine what we could accomplish if Richards was here," Curt smiles.

"Richards? As in... _Reed Richards?_" Peter asks, wiping his nose.

"The one and only Mr. Fantastic himself, Pete. I'll introduce you to him sometime. But don't get too excited – I'm still the best person here," Tony smirks.

"And clearly the most modest one too," Curt retorts. "Thank you for your help today, Peter. Now you'll be able to cure John of all his..."

"Wolfiness?" Peter suggests.

"Sure, why not?" Curt smiles. He takes the vial out of Tony's hands and gives it to Peter, placing it gently in his hands. "Be careful with this."

"You got it, Doc!" Peter says. "Now that I've got the antidote, I should go find John. But I need to get home first; my Aunt is _definitely _worried about me."

"Peter, before you go, there's something else I wanted to give you." Bruce says, walking over to the side of the lab. He picks up a vial from a test tube rack, analyzing its blue contents, and holding it in front of the teen's face. "There it is."

"Uh... what is 'it' exactly?" Peter asks, pointing to the vial. "It's not poison, is it?"

"Don't worry Peter, not everybody is out to get you," Bruce smirks, raising an eyebrow. "Plus, I'm a _gamma _scientist, not an _evil _scientist."

"Right... I get those mixed up sometimes."

"No worries." Bruce pours the liquid into a small cup and hands it to Peter, taking off his gloves. "It's medicine to combat your cold. I know from experience that having a cold and fighting villains doesn't exactly make for the best duo," he explains.

"You... you made that for me? Wow... I don't know what to say," Peter says, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "But seriously, doc. Thanks!"

"But be careful-" Bruce's eyes widen as the teen chugs the entire liquid down his throat, making a sour face as he swallows. "-it has side effects," he sighs.

"Side effects? ...Uh... like what?" Peter asks nervously.

"Death," Bruce grins, seeing the expression on Peter's face. "I'm just kidding. It causes drowsiness. I wanted you to take it during nighttime."

"Don't worry, I can handle this, I'm a man now! But next time, do you think you could make this cherry flavoured?" Peter asks, making a face.

Bruce chuckles to himself, preparing to clean up his work area. "Will do. Now go home, your Aunt is probably worried about you."

* * *

_Don't fall asleep on the train. _

Peter sits in the seat on a train, using his hand to cover up the yawn escaping his mouth.

"Man, that's gotta be the tenth yawn this minute," he sighs. "Why did I decide to take the train again?" Peter thinks back to about ten minutes earlier, when he nearly crashed into a building when he almost fell asleep while swinging through the city as Spider-Man. "Oh, right. _That._"

_Don't fall asleep on the train._

The words repeat in Peter's brain, desperately trying to keep the boy's eyes from closing. He takes a look out the window next to him, sighing because he's nowhere near home yet.

"When Bruce said the medicine caused drowsiness, I didn't think he meant this," he yawns.

_Maybe I can just rest my eyes for a bit, _he sighs, laying his head on the back of the train seat.

Peter instantly dozes off in a matter of seconds, unaware of his blinking communicator, alerting him of John's nearby presence...

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I felt like John Jameson was a subject I needed to add into this because I think they'll bring him back for season 3 :). Now onto the reviews!

** ArianandXaia: **Don't worry, that's not something I plan on doing :). Did you watch Frozen too? I looooooooove that movie so much, I can't get "Let It Go" out of my head, haha.

** jazzybizzle: **Haha, I really loved that scene from the movie! And as for what caused the commotion outside, this chapter should answer your question. :)

** Prosp88:** Thank you for the review and for the suggestion! I'll consider it ;)

**The World Is Alive: **Thanks! And haha, that's pretty much how I feel about all of the Avengers. Especially Spider-Man, he's my absolute favourite ;)

** ilikehats2:** It stands for "Public relations". It's basically how you appear to the general public :) And we all know Spider-Man's publicity isn't exactly good, haha.

** lilly belle:** Thanks! And don't worry, there will definitely be lots of Felicia in the future. ;)

** fangirl7287:** Thanks!

** latinoheat151:** Thanks for the suggestions! I really like the idea of the Fantastic Four in here, so stay tuned ;).

**OMAC001: **Thank you!

**-ThatOneGirl32**


	16. PR Issues, Part 3

May Parker paces around the room of her kitchen, phone tightly clutched to her chest. She looks over at the clock once – _10:00. _May looks down at the phone again, dialing the number.

_No answer. What is he doing? _

She shakes her head, wondering what a teenage boy could do that kept him out all the time. Sure, he was looking for a job and had a girlfriend, but were those reasons to stay out past ten? May shakes the thought off with a sigh, walking back to the couch in the living room to continue waiting for her nephew to return home.

* * *

Peter opens his eyes slowly, his head moving from the cool surface of the train seat. He yawns and blinks, before realizing something is _very _different. The train that was full of people now rests in an idle position, with _nobody _else on it.

"Uh... this isn't creepy at all." Peter looks outside the window to his right, noticing that the sky outside is dark.

"Great," he sighs. "I missed my stop. I wonder what time it is..."

He takes out his phone from his pocket, nearly stumbling out of his seat when he sees the time. "10:43?!" he exclaims, eyes widening. "Oh man. Ohmanohmanohmanohman! I am _so_ screwed!"

The blue-eyed boy frantically checks through his notifications, filing through a total of thirty-three missed calls.

_Crap. _

Seven missed calls from Tony Stark.

_Crap. _

Eleven missed calls from Ava Ayala.

_Crap!_

Fifteen missed calls from Aunt May.

_Mega crap!_

"I am _so _dead," he groans, slumping back in his chair. His head snaps to the side when his spider-sense goes off, alerting him of nearby danger. Peter looks out of the window, noticing a strange figure stumble across the pathway outside.

_John._ He pulls his mask out of his backpack and puts it on, taking off his civilian clothes to reveal his web-slinging suit underneath.

"I've got a wolf to catch. And some calls to make," he winces.

* * *

Ava Ayala stands in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, dressed in a simple white shirt with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo plastered in the middle in black, along with black pants. She has her hair up in a ponytail, making it easier for her to train. Ava repeatedly kicks and punches a punching bag with extreme strength, drawing the attention of other agents.

"Geez," Luke says. "What's her deal?"

"It appears she is angered," Danny replies.

"Yeah, she's just mad because she knows that I'd make a way better team leader than her," Sam smirks. "Or maybe because her _booooyfriend _is into Black Wi-"

She glares at Sam, shooting daggers at him. "Do _not _finish that sentence."

Sam motions zipping up his mouth and throwing away the key with his hand, gaining laughs from Danny and Luke. Ava feels a buzzing in her pocket, and she takes the phone out, looking at who it is.

"Hey Peter," she says, answering the phone.

"Hey Ava!" the teen beams. "Uh... I wanted to ask if-"

She sighs into the phone, "Yes, I'll cover for you, yes, I know you fell asleep on the train, and _yes_. I'm still mad at you for leaving earlier."

"Wha... how did you..." Peter stammers, unable to find the right words to use. "How'd you know I was gonna ask you all that?"

"I have a sixth sense about this kinda stuff," she grins.

"That's kinda creepy," Peter replies, earning a laugh from his girlfriend. "Listen, about the whole train thing... I found John a couple seconds ago, and I'm following him. Why don't you guys come over and help me?" he suggests.

"Can't. Fury officially sent the mission over to the Avengers when he found out about all of the property damage we caused," she scowls.

"Oh... sorry about that," he winces. "Hey... because I left you guys earlier, how about to make it up to you, when I get back, we go on a date?" He pauses for a moment before speaking up again. "I mean you and me. Not the others. I mean – sorry, that was obvious, wasn't it? I just wanted to clarify because I said 'you guys' so I thought you might get confused and I- nevermind," he sighs.

The Latina's face immediately lights up at the mention of a date, but she frowns, fully realizing what Peter just asked her. "A date? I thought you never had any money."

"Well, about that... I got the job at the Bugle, and let's just say... today, I found out I'm pretty good at haggling prices," he grins.

"Great! Date it is," she smiles. "Oh, and don't die out there," she adds with a smirk.

"I'll try not to," he replies. "Talk to you later."

"Bye!" She hangs up the phone, putting it back in her pocket, when she realizes Danny, Luke, and Sam are staring at her. "What? A girl can't be excited for a date?"

* * *

Spider-Man swings to the front of the train, looking for any sign of the conductor. Once he reaches the front, he finds the seat empty.

"Looks like he left. Makes sense, I wouldn't exactly want to be outside at this time if there was a crazy man-wolf on the loose."

The train is stopped at a pier, where water rests on either side of Spider-Man. The masked teen carefully steps onto the train tracks, ensuring he doesn't get stuck in them.

"Now... where did he go?" Spider-Man asks to no one, looking back in the direction where he last saw John.

He walks around the pier for a few minutes when he stops, exasperated. "Okay! John, you're the hide-and-seek champion, you can come out now!" he grumbles.

Spider-Man sighs, sitting down and looking at his wrist, when he notices his communicator glowing red. "Oh! I almost forgot! My spider-tracers!" he beams, pressing a button on the device.

A small hologram pops up from the communicator, revealing a map with a red dot in the center of it.

"This says he's right under me..." Spider-Man looks to his side, where he sees stairs continuing to a room below the floor of the pier. "Ooh. Secret hideout. I've always wanted my own secret hideout."

"I bet Tony could arrange something like that," a voice comes in from above Spider-Man, startling the masked teen.

"What the-! How did you find me?"

"I'm a spy, remember?" Black Widow grins, dropping down from the sky above. "It's my specialty."

She is joined by Iron Man a few seconds later, who uses his repulsors to lower himself to the ground.

"Do you know how many times I called you?" Iron Man asks, slightly annoyed.

"Seven."

Spider-Man can't see Iron Man's face behind the mask, but he can tell that Iron Man was shooting him a death glare at the moment.

"Sorry. That was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?"

"Don't worry about it," Iron Man sighs. "What did you find?"

"My spider-tracers located him under the pier, down there." Spider-Man points to the stairs at the side of the pier, walking over to them.

"Great. Let's find him," Black Widow replies.

"Okay... without further ado... AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!" the masked teen yells, putting his hands on his hips.

Iron Man and Black Widow look to each other for a moment, before Iron Man decides to break the silence.

"We're right here."

"I know! But I've always wanted to say that!" Spider-Man squeals. "Onward, soldiers!" He marches down the stairs and into the hideout, earning a small chuckle from his teammates.

* * *

The Avengers slowly enter the hideout, Spider-Man's mouth hanging open when he analyzes the room.

"Well, it's a hideout, but it's definitely not _secret,_" he comments.

The hideout is covered in various Oscorp materials, such as vials filled with green or orange liquid, or a small glider to the side of the room.

"Well, well, well..." Iron Man starts, smirking. "Look at what we have here. This is _all _of the proof we need to bust Smythe."

"You can drool over all of this later, Iron Man," Black Widow sighs, rolling her eyes. "We still need to find John."

"Right," he replies, analyzing the room. "J.A.R.V.I.S, scan the room for any other vital signs. You two, start looking around for anything suspicious."

Alistair Smythe sits in the main office of Oscorp, watching as a surveillance camera plays out on the screen in front of him.

'We still need to find John.'

'J.A.R.V.I.S, scan the room for any other vital signs..."

_It seems those Avengers have discovered my hideout, _he thinks, pursing his lips. _No matter. It will simply be destroyed along with them. But first, I need to ensure John finishes his job, _he grins.

He reaches for a button on top of the table, once again going back to watch the screen.

Spider-Man holds a green vial in front of his face, squinting to see its contents better. "You think if I drank this I could turn into the Hulk?"

"Spider-Man, _focus_," Black Widow commands, rolling her eyes.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. tells me that John is here. Right under us," Tony says, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, that's what my spider-tracers show as well," Spider-Man replies, rubbing his chin. "But that doesn't make any sense. How could he be below us...?

At the same moment the words leave the masked teen's lips, his spider-sense instantly goes off, warning him of danger.

"Guys! _Move!_" He forcefully pushes his teammates away, dropping into the darkness below.

"Trap doors?! Those are _so_ sixteenth century!" he exclaims as he falls through the dark air.

"Spidey! You okay?" Iron Man asks, peering into the hole.

"Ugh... yeah," he groans. "I'm okay!" _Kinda. _

"We'll be down there to get you out in a sec-"

Black Widow is cut off when the trap door seals shut, trapping Spider-Man in the room alone, and in the dark. His head snaps to the side when he hears low distant growls, and the faint sound of claws being dragged along the walls.

"You don't have a nightlight by any chance, do you?" the masked teen sheepishly asks as the figure gets closer and closer. "Didn't think so," he gulps.

John rushes towards Spider-Man, claws drawn and fangs bared. The teen's spider-sense blares in his head as he dodges every incoming blow.

"Oh, thanks spider-sense! Wouldn't have been able to tell I was in danger!" he exclaims, obvious sarcasm in his voice.

_I can't see! What am I supposed to do? _he panics as he tries to dodge attacks from John. _I bet owls don't have these problems. Although, if I were bitten by a radioactive owl, my costume would not be as cool._

John lunges for Spider-Man, and drags his claws along the teen's chest, leaving a three-claw gash along Spider-Man's chest. Spider-Man winces, recoiling in pain.

"Hey! I was having a funny conversation in my head!" Spider-Man winces, clutching his chest. "Y'know, these suits aren't cheap..."

John snarls, his eyes a bright red, before charging towards Spider-Man once more.

"John! Listen to me! You're being controlled!" he exclaims ask he hops over John, deftly missing a kick to the stomach. "I don't want to hurt you!"

John lifts Spider-Man into the air with his bare hands, throwing him into the wall on the other side of the dark room.

"You are _not _a good listener!" Spider-Man scowls.

_Okay. Just... focus. _Spider-Man takes a deep breath as he rises from the ground, and closes his eyes, allowing his spider-sense to take over.

Spider-Man's spider-sense alerts him of John's nearby figure, allowing him to dodge an incoming kick and retaliate with a punch to the stomach. The masked teen flips over the man with grace and lands on all fours, using his webs to send John to the ground. Spider-Man squints when he hears a low hum coming from John's back, a faint red emitting from the device.

_That must be what's controlling him._

Spider-Man jumps onto John's back, grabbing hold of the electronic device plastered to the man's neck. He yanks it off with one swift movement, John howling as he recoils in pain.

"Whaddya know... _Oscorp,_" Spider-Man observes as he examines the device in his hands. He looks to the Oscorp logo imprinted on the side of the device, shaking his head. "When teachers say to put your name on all of your belongings, I didn't think _this _is what they meant."

_Okay, don't get distracted. There's still a job to finish. _The teen pulls the antidote from his pocket, sticking it into John, who lies on the ground.

His fur instantly disappears, his skin reverting back to normal. John's eyes are no longer red, and have returned to the dull blue they were once were. His claws morph into human hands, and his fangs revert back to human teeth. John's eyes flutter open, and he looks around, a confused look on his face.

"I... where am I?" John asks, using Spider-Man's extended hand to help himself up from the ground.

"You're safe now," Spider-Man replies, putting his hand on John's shoulder. "Y'know, as long as you stop trying to kill me."

"Oh no... did I do that? I'm so sorry!" the man exclaims, looking at the teen's wounds, obvious worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about it," Spider-Man says, shaking it off. "I feel worse when I have to listen to Jameson's voice," he jokes, gaining a laugh from John. "Now, we have to get you out of here. Whoever brought you here is definitely watching us as we speak..."

"Wait!" John exclaims, grabbing Spider-Man's arm. "I remember. I remember everything. It was a man named Smythe – or something like that... he used me."

_Looks like my suspicions were right after all. _"You remember?! This is great! I mean – not the fact that somebody controlled you and turned you into a raging man-wolf, that's _not _great at all. I mean-"

"Don't worry," John chuckles, cutting off Spider-Man's blabbering. "I understand."

Spider-Man opens his mouth to comment when a small light filters in from above, revealing the figures of Iron Man and Black Widow.

"What took you guys?" Spider-Man grins.

"Spidey, you hurt?" Iron Man asks, using his repulsors to lower himself to the ground.

"I'm fine. Kinda."

"Good enough. Sorry we took so long, we found something... _interesting _on the upper level of this place."

"Like what?"

"Explosives. Whoever owns this place clearly didn't want it to be found," Black Widow explains, dropping from the hole above. "We need to leave. _Now._"

"Well, now we know who 'whoever' is," Spider-Man starts. "It _was _Smythe all along. He probably rented out this place to- woah!" The teen's spider-sense goes off, blaring in his head.  
"I'll explain later! My spidey-sense is going crazy!"

"That's our cue. Spidey, you get Widow out of this place with your webs. I'll grab John," Iron Man commands as he reaches for John and pulls him up towards the sky. Spider-Man puts his arm around his teammates waist, shooting a web towards the floor above them.

"Try not to get too comfortable," she grins.

"Comfortable? With _you?_" Spider-Man's eyes widen behind his mask when he realizes the severity of his words. "Sorry. That came off as mean. That happens sometimes when I'm making jokes. What I meant was-"

"Don't worry about it," she says. "It'll take a lot more than that to hurt my feelings. Like, say, if you didn't get us out of here in the next five seconds."

"Right!" Spider-Man yanks down on his web, propelling the two into the air. They safely land on top of the pier where Iron Man and John wait along the Aven-jet.

"How'd you get that here so quickly?" Spider-Man asks, scratching his head.

"I'm good at multitasking," Iron Man grins, boarding the jet along with his teammates. "J.A.R.V.I.S, get us outta here."

"Yes, sir."

With that, the Aven-jet soars into the sky, speeding away from the pier below it. Spider-Man looks out of the window, waiting in anticipation. The hideout below the pier explodes in a burst of flame, creating a large cloud of smoke in the sky.

"Great," Black Widow sighs. "There goes the evidence."

"Don't worry team, it wasn't a complete loss," Iron Man smirks.

"How? We lost all of the evidence..." Spider-Man sighs, looking out the window at the flaming wreckage below.

"Sure. We lost all of the evidence _in there_," Iron Man starts, looking over to John. "But I think we have much better evidence _in here_."

* * *

"You want me to _what?!_"

Peter Parker sits in the main room of Avengers Tower along his teammates Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.

"We need you to go into Oscorp and take pictures of Smythe's work," Tony repeats with a roll of his eyes. "Now that we have John as a witness to Smythe's creations, it wouldn't hurt to get some more proof. Come on, it's no biggie!"

"No biggie?!" Peter exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air. "You know my friend Harry lives there, right? What if he sees me? What if _Smythe _sees me? I bet he has some kind of robot warriors designed to kill intruders. Oh- and security cameras! What about those? I bet they shoot lasers and-"

"Pete, you're overreacting," Tony chuckles, shaking his head. "I've been working on a special stealth suit for you to take with you. It'll get you past any guards, cameras, you name it."

"Okay, that sounds cool," Peter sighs. "So what do you want me to do? Crawl in through the vents? I'm pretty good at that, y'know," the teen grins, thinking back to his adventure on the Helicarrier while searching for Nick Fury.

"Actually, we were hoping you would go in through the front door," Natasha says. "You said you know Harry, right?"

Clint continues when the boy nods, "So go over for a play date or whatever it is you guys do," he grins. "Nat and I will tell you what to do with communicators. Super spies, remember?" Clint adds when Peter shoots him a confused look.

"And if you do run into any trouble, you'll be prepared. Especially with the training session you and I will be having tomorrow," Natasha smirks.

"Training session?" Peter asks, eyes widening.

"Yep. Go home and get a good night's rest. You'll need it."

* * *

"Hey dad."

John Jameson stands outside of the Daily Bugle, where he texted his father, J. Jonah Jameson, to meet up with him.

"John! It's so good to see you back," Jameson smiles, embracing his son in a warm hug. "Thanks to those Avengers-"

"Thanks to _Spider-Man_," John corrects with a grin. "Don't you think you owe somebody an apology?"

"Apology?" Jameson walks into the Daily Bugle along with John, taking the elevator up to the top floor.

"Yeah, dad. Please tell me you know what that word means."

Jameson sighs, exiting from the elevator. "I'm not apologizing for anything! But... maybe... just maybe... that webhead isn't so bad after all," he smiles.

"Did I just see you smile... about Spider-Man?!" John beams. "Don't tell me you were replaced by an alien while I was gone."

Jameson chuckles, walking into his office. His cigar falls out of his mouth with he sees the gaping hole in the side of the office, and papers strewn about the room, from John and Spider-Man's encounter from earlier in the day.

"What the-! _**SPIDER-MAN!**_"

"Ah, there he is," John chuckles, shaking his head.

* * *

Peter slowly opens the door to his house, trying not to make any noise as he enters. _Maybe Aunt May's asleep. I could-_

"Peter!"

He inwardly groans, walking over to Aunt May who sits on the couch in the living room. "Sorry I was so late Aunt May, I was-"

She embraces him in a warm hug, cutting him off. "-With Ava. I know. She called me. Just... call me next time, alright?"

May pulls away from the hug and gasps when she notices a bruise on Peter's cheek, freshly formed."What happened to you?"

"Oh, that? I... uh... I fell when I was trying to get a picture of the fight at the Bugle earlier. No biggie," he lies, scratching the back on his head. "By the way... I got the job at the Bugle."

"That's wonderful, Peter!" May smiles. "But I don't think it's a good idea to be taking pictures of Spider-Man if you keep getting hurt like this..."

"What?! Aunt May, I can handle this, don't worry about me," Peter replies.

"Okay, if you say so," she sighs. "But if I see you come home hurt one more time, you have to quit that job, alright?" She waits until Peter nods to continue. "You'd better get some ice on that right away," May says, gesturing to the bruise on Peter's cheek. "And get to bed as well. You have school tomorrow!"

"Yeah, right, thanks Aunt May!" Peter kisses her on the cheek and grabs an ice pack from the freezer before walking up to his room. "Night!"

"Night," she sighs, carefully evaluating Peter's words.

"_I fell." _How clumsy could a teenage boy be? Sure – it was Peter after all, but what was he doing that made him come hurt all the time?

_I may be old, Peter... but I'm not completely oblivious, _she sighs, shaking her head. Something was up with Peter, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Flash Thompson sits on the couch in his house,watching a wrestling match on the television screen in front of him. He reaches to his drink of pop to drink, but frowns when he realizes he's already drank all of it.

"Aww man. Empty," he sighs, walking over to the refrigerator to grab himself another can. "Aaaand... _empty._" He frowns upon seeing the refrigerator also empty.

The blonde-haired teen looks over to the clock to see the time, _11:48. _

"I might as well go get some more food," he sighs, reaching for his jacket on a coat hanger. "The store is across the street, won't take long."

_Hey mom, hey dad! I'm going out to get some food. Oh right, you don't care. You don't even bother to come home anymore... _

He walks to the front door, money in hand, and leaves the house with the slam of the door.

Flash slowly trudges across the street to the convenience store across from his house, purchasing his items when he reaches his destination. He leaves the store with the bags in his hands, nearly dropping them when he hears an ear-piercing shriek.

"Please help! Somebody help me!" a feminine voice calls out, echoing in Flash's brain.

_Not my problem. Let the Avengers handle it. _He continues walking back to his house when he turns on his heels, suddenly feeling remorseful.

_I can't just leave her there... maybe I should call the police. _He instantly drops his grocery bags on the floor when another ear-piercing scream fills the sky, sending a rush of adrenaline into the boy.

_Flash, of all your bad ideas, this has got to be the worst! _he winces, sprinting to find the woman before it's too late.

Flash arrives to the alleyway where a woman with mascara running down her face lies,looking up at the man in front of her. He wields a knife in his hand, looking back at Flash when he hears his footsteps.

"Turn around, kid. This ain't your problem," the man says, eyes fixated on the woman. "Turn around and we can forget all about this."

"Maybe it is my problem," Flash replies, surprised by the bravery in his voice.

The man turns to face the teen, a sinister grin flashing across his face. He flings the knife across the air, right towards Flash's face. Flash watches in slow motion as he moves his head to the side, the knife soaring past his face and embedding in the wall behind him.

_How did I do that?! _

The blonde-haired boy turns back to the assailant, his mouth agape. The man rushes towards Flash, with the intent to punch him, but Flash deftly dodges each attack with insane agility. The assailant raises his fist to punch Flash again, but the teen stops the man's fist with his hand, slowly applying pressure to it. Flash's eyes widen when he hears an audible crack from the man's hand, the assailant crying out in pain.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry!" Flash exclaims, dropping the man to the floor. "I- I didn't mean to do that. I don't know how I... sorry."

Flash stares at his fist in astonishment, and looks back to the woman on the ground, her face wearing the same expression.

_Well... that's new._

* * *

**A/N: **So there's the conclusion to PR Issues! I hope you guys enjoyed it! So in this chapter we have John turning back into a human and Jameson gaining more respect for Spider-Man... kind of. Plus Flash has just discovered his powers! What do you guys think Flash will do with his new powers?

Onto reviews:

**ArianandXaia:** Yeah, that happens to me too sometimes when I take medicine, haha. Now I can't get Love is an Open Door out of my head, that movie was soooo sooo good!

**The World Is Alive: **I really like him too! It's too bad Jameson is so different from him, haha. As for the Fantastic Four, you'll just have to read on ;)!

**ilikehats2: **No problem! As for Jonathan, Silver, and Wade, you'll just have to read on to find out!

**Whispering Wolf13: **Haha, thanks! If you liked that, you'll love the next few chapters :).

**fangirl7287: **Thanks!

**jazzybizzle:** Aww, thank you! *hugs you back*

**Luxraylover:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! I really love all the comments you leave after reading the chapters, so thank you for that :)!

**Guest:** Thanks! As for that... you won't have to wait much longer ;).

**OMAC001:** Haha, that made me laugh. Here's an update!

**latinoheat151:** Thanks for the suggestions as always! I was actually thinking about bringing in some of those heroes, but for now, we'll just have to wait and see... ;)

**John:** Now that I think about it, you're right. You'll definitely see an improvement on that in the later chapters, thanks for pointing it out!

**bekkihaiti:** Thanks! :)

-ThatOneGirl32


End file.
